


Balance of the Force

by probablyajedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo is a Mess, Canon Rewrite, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Now with 75 percent more Lando, Rating has changed to mature for violence, Rey Needs A Hug, Space Mom Leia Organa, Stormtrooper Rebellion, You can always go home, a pair of bored asians wrote this, because that's how we roll, bendemption but with build up, bonfire memorial, crack chapter titles for serious content, everyone gets to mourn, finn and poe are gonna win this war, finn is an independent man with his own storyline, finn makes a big damn speech, hostile takeover, jannah is amazing fight me, or die trying, rose tico is the hero we need but don't deserve, therapy in a galaxy far far away, we deserved it damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyajedi/pseuds/probablyajedi
Summary: What if all the things set up by The Last Jedi were addressed? What if Rey had still been nobody? What if Lando had gone with Rey and company to Ochi's ship? What if Hux and Pryde had been working together to undermine Kylo Ren? What if Luke had come back to guide Ben toward the light? What if Finn had lead his fellow Stormtroopers in a revolt? What if Palpatine's reason for being in the story made sense?Most importantly....How would it have ended?(or, me and my bff changed minor plotpoints of the movie over lunch one day with fascinating results)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 117





	1. The Falcon's on Fire

“Be with me.”

There was nothing on her mind, no wandering thoughts. The Force was all she could feel. It surrounded her, flowed through her. It was in everything. Rey’s legs were crossed as she slipped into a state of deep meditation. All around her were the gifts of life and existence. Greenery and exotic foliage filled Ajan Kloss to bursting. It’s everything she ever wanted to be surrounded with. Such places lulled even the most tightly wound person into a state of calm. Around her spun a lazy set of rock rings. By all accounts she should have been able to commune with the Jedi within the Force.

“Be with me…”

Why wasn’t she able to do it?

“They’re not with me.” Rey sighed with frustration as the rocks dropped and she rolled lazily back to the ground. She had no issue with parlor tricks like floating rocks or levitation. Months of meditation, inhaling the sacred texts, and additional instruction from Leia had helped her along her way. Poe and Finn had helped her set up a training course in the jungle soon after the Resistance had planted new roots.

“We’ll try again later.” Rey nodded, but couldn’t really meet the General’s gaze. She and Leia had grown close in the time they had traveled together. Leia took up Rey’s Jedi training where Luke had barely been able to start. Her shaky understanding of the Force had led to a reverence for the old teachings.

“I’m just going to run the training course.” She hurried off to do what she did best these days, running away from her problems. As she dodged remote fire and balanced on branches over, she tried not to dwell on things she was burying deep. She could blame the Jedi for why she can’t make contact. She could chock it up to them not wanting to speak with a nobody Force user. She could also blame it on Luke’s terrible teaching style. She could even blame herself for not being able to commune with them. The last option is the closest to the truth, and she knows it.

An explosion back at camp interrupted her run of the course. She was met with the Falcon on fire upon her arrival. Dark smoke plumed from the outer panels and new sections belched out flames as Resistance members scampered up with extinguishers. Finn and Poe stood off to the side in varying levels of exasperation as she approached.

“What happened to the Falcon?!” Rey exclaimed to Poe. She only had to look at Finn’s face to know this was Poe’s doing.

“We ran into some trouble.” He was far to nonchalant for her taste. She felt a pressure migraine blooming in the top of her skull as BB-8 rolled to her side. Their chirps and sputters revealed the facts.

“Hyperspace Skipping?? You can’t do that to the Falcon! The compressor is shot, and the motivator is too worn!” Poe held up his hands defensively. A heated fight on the appropriate limits of the Falcon’s capabilities and reckless piloting overshadowed the pitiful pyrotechnics behind the group. Finn attempted to settle the pair of pilots down but was only met with matching looks of stubborn frustration.

“You can’t be mad at me for doing my job!” Poe sighed as he pushed past Rey toward the operations center they had set up in the clearing. Rey wanted to shake the man, she was so flummoxed.

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?!” Finn cringed as Poe turned to face the young Jedi.

“You’ve been here for months. No missions or combat. We’ve given you months to train and hone your skills, but where are you when we need you? You’re our Jedi! The last Jedi! Our people need a symbol of hope now that Skywalker is gone! Things out there are bad! We need help Rey!” She stopped short. Her limbs stiffened at the dressing down of her character. She had yet to open-up to Poe the way she had with Finn. She didn’t dislike the pilot. She liked him a lot in fact. She could understand Finn and Leia’s preference for him as a companion and friend. What she didn’t not trust was his devotion to the cause. His level of devotion tended towards zealous. It reminded her in many ways of a certain redheaded general’s devotion to his cause. She dared not voice this observation to anyone in the Resistance. Afterall, Poe was the poster boy of the cause.

“I’m doing the best I can. I know it’s only my word telling you this, but it’s the truth. I’m no good to anyone out there with the bounty on my head. Every two-bit gunslinger in the galaxy knows my face. It’s safer for everyone if I stay here.” Poe looked to Finn before sighing and rubbing his eyes vigorously.

“Can’t stay hidden anymore. Not after the news we just got.” Poe stomped away to give his report. Rey turned to her quiet friend for illumination.

“What happened?”

The central hub of the Resistance Base was a jumble of salvaged equipment and parts pulled from old ships. Kaydel and Rose worked to decipher the spliced information Finn and Poe had acquired while on their trip. Much of it was still encrypted behind new First Order codes, but the gist was evident. The Knights of Ren had been on the move in the Outer Rim. At their side was Supreme Leader Kylo Ren himself. Rey did her best to be unaffected by the horrible return of his mask. Harsh red fissures of epoxy held the dreaded thing together. It was hard to wrestle with the image of the monster after having known the man beneath.

“The information we have received comes from a new source within the First Order.” Murmurs of apprehension spread about the earth toned crowd.

“A mole in the First Order should be kept at arm’s length. We cannot risk the people we have left on someone whose loyalties we cannot guarantee.” Aftab Ackbar spoke up. The others agreed with him. Suffering so many losses had put them all in a difficult position. While they needed every person they could find for the cause, they were suspicious of everyone. Leia and Rey shared a quick look from across the crowd.

“Do we have any idea of the mole’s placement within the First Order? This is heavily encrypted data. They must be high up.” Rose remarked as she and Kaydel continued their work.

“None. Just that they have promised more and will contact us again through our old contact. Our source is vouching for the mole, but I have a bad feeling about this.” Kaydel waved her hand to take the floor.

“The data we’ve retrieved so far lines up with chatter we have been receiving from outposts in the Outer Rim. The Knights of Ren have been conducting raids on old ruins and small villages in search of artifacts from before The Old Republic.” The unspoken question remained. _‘What were they looking for and why?’_

“Where was this footage recorded?” All eyes moved to the Jedi, who had not been vocal in a meeting in quite some time.

“Mustafar. Our network confirms a village of Darkside cultists were massacred there only a few days ago. No survivors.” Rey snuck away as the others took in the grainy footage. She would no doubt have nightmares of those images for the rest of her days. She could not reconcile the monster in the mask cutting down villagers as if they were crops. She knew those movements and that fighting style. She knew the body which hulked and stomped about like a terror and yet was swift and graceful like the wind. She had seen him more than once in combat, but never had she seen him as a shadow of extinction.

“Rey.” She stopped halfway back to the training course and let Finn catch up.

“I just needed some air.” Finn knew she was lying. She knew she was lying. She hated this part the most when they talked now. She hated that she had to lie, and he let her.

“I can’t pretend I know what you’re going through. The Force isn’t something that I understand. But please let me try.” Rey looked to her friend with sad eyes.

“I wouldn’t know where to begin. I’ve been changed since Starkiller. You and I both know it. Ever since this power awakened in me, I’ve been so uncertain of everything I do. Am I doing the right thing? Am I straying towards the Darkside?” She shudders as her real questions fester within her.

_‘Did I betray Ben Solo or Kylo Ren on the Supremacy? Both? Was it the right thing to do for everyone?’_

“You’re a good person Rey. I don’t think Kylo Ren would be asking himself if he was doing the right thing. He knows what he’s done and he’s not sorry in the slightest.”

_‘Yes, he is. Or he was.’_ Rey nodded.

“I just feel like everyone is relying on me to be Luke Skywalker. I’m not him, though. I will never be him. I don’t even know if I can be a Jedi after all I’ve learned about their ways.” Finn chuckled.

“Nobody is asking you to be Luke Skywalker. Just be who you were meant to be. Be Rey from Jakku. Hit some people with your staff and rescue droids. That’s the friend I came back for on Starkiller. I’d fight by her side in any battle.” Rey smiled as they shared a quick and satisfying hug. The guilt of her omissions still felt like a weight upon her chest, but at least she knew that someone in the galaxy trusted her judgement.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the overly discussed rewrite of The Rise of Skywalker my bff and I came up with over several long car rides and lunch meetings. We adhere to the following rules in this rewrite.

1: Story beats set up by the previous film MUST be addressed. This is only fair.

2: Every character in this story has to have a reason for being here. Nobody dies like a discarded tissue.

3: For every change we apply to the plot, the resulting effect of this change is logical. We didn't just change things because we're mean.

4: The story must be satisfying so as to be respectful of the stories that came before.

We spent a ridiculous amount of time planning this rewrite so it would come to the best possible conclusion. We are open to CRITIQUES and DISCUSSIONS. Please no trolling, hate messages, or rude behavior. Comments are appreciated. Also we're both bad at grammar/spelling so feel free to tell us if we messed up anywhere!


	2. Guess Who's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets a prune from the past. The Knights of Ren are #diagusted by their emo leader. Examples of how not to handle a break up. Weasel Face and Sourpuss decide to move to Phase Two...

Red. Everything was red. The color permeated the trees, ground, and air. Fire flew through the sky like rose petals. Mustafar bled constantly like an open wound and exuded all the pain that such a wound would cause. Screams seemed to only naturally fill the ash speckled air as blades and violence cut through it. Kylo Ren purveyed such violence. It was all he knew. It was as simple as breathing.

_Slice-Cut-Punch-Repeat_

He and his knights cut down the unfortunate inhabitants of Mustafar. Following the fall of the Old Republic and then the Empire, many Darkside cults had roamed the hellish landscape. They sought out the remnants of the wounds Vader’s rage and despair carved into the Force all those years ago. They were met in this moment by a colder rage. Kylo expertly cut down cultists with barely any exertion or thought. His face was impassive, and his gaze was lightyears away. The silence which followed the death and destruction was as chilling as the act.

The prize the cultists had protected and worshiped was now within their grasp. A stone slab with intricate markings in the Sith language was settled into the volcanic soil. Kylo thrust it aside to reveal a small object snuggly pressed into an inset in the rock. _The Wayfinder_. It was a stone and metal pyramid with various lines and carvings across it’s faces. Long ago, such objects were used by Sith acolytes to navigate the vast solar storms and asteroid belts which surrounded the Darksider home world.

_‘Take it. Use it. Find Exegol.’_ All his life, voices had laced their way in and out of his mind. Demonic tones skated across his mind, weaving horrible images and terrible truths. Voices of evil men who gained power through death and destruction. He had heard these voices, been guided by them in times of duress. The isolation of only his own thoughts and the voices. He believed himself mad for most of his existence. Now her simply hoped he was. The idea that all the things he had done were from a sound mind was too much for him to handle.

Kylo and his Knights followed the treacherous map, dodging solar flares and massive rocks the entire way. The chaotic passage exited into a forebodingly placid region. Exegol. They had arrived. The vast expanses of flatland and frigid rocks gave way to a single landmark. A sharp mountain in the middle of nothing with a narrow cave entrance at it’s front. Kylo hopped out of his TIE and ignited his saber. He entered the passage, not waiting for his men to follow. This place was familiar in the same way a well-trodden nightmare was. The horrible familiarity of a dream space which returned night after night clawed at his cape with ghostly fingers.

“At last. Snoke trained you well.” A gravely voice echoed throughout the chamber as Kylo approached. Following it into the gloom and damp, he stepped cautiously.

“Snoke is dead. I am my own master.” A cackled macabrely danced around his ears. Behind him he heard the crunch of his companions following him in.

“I made Snoke, foolish boy. You think because you killed the puppet that you are the master now?” Beyond the claustrophobic tunnel of loose rock was a chamber wide and round. A high ceiling of jagged stalactites was lit by openings to the surface. Blue cold light and grey mist filled the area. At the center of the forebodingly unnatural room was a cairn of large sharp black stones. Upon the top was a surreal stone throne which brought back memories of Snoke’s audience chamber. This was much darker and more frightening. Upon the seat was a face thought lost to time and memory.

“Emperor Palpatine.” The Knights of Ren held their weapons at the ready as Kylo approached the decrepit slick stone throne. The ghost on said throne was cloaked in musty black robes and appeared to be rotting where he sat. He could almost believe that the Emperor had been spoiling in this spot for millennia as the galaxy continued to move, forgotten and collecting dust. It was almost pitiful to see such power driven so low. The elderly Sith seemed to sense the younger man’s pity and did not take kindly to it.

“You think me a relic, young Solo. I am eternal! I have been every voice...you have ever heard… inside your head!” The sentence was broken up into three distinct and horrible voices. Familiar voices. The Emperor’s, Darth Vader’s, and Snoke’s. An entire lifetime of nightmares and visions. This was their source. Kylo felt more conviction than ever to kill this remnant where he sat and walk away forever.

“You wish me dead, but your suffering was necessary child. You were born to this destiny my boy. You will see soon enough the reasons such power was passed on to you.” Sweet promises and honeyed lies. He would not be seduced again. He made ready to slice his enemy in two but found himself suddenly thrown to the floor. A crackle of blue lightening had blasted him harshly to the uneven stone ground. Pain of a familiar type bloomed as he remembered once again how much he hated this form of punishment. The electric shocks soon subsided. As he gasped for breath his Knights looked down on him in a silent disgust. They saw him weakened and smelled blood. His tenuous place as their master had always been reinforced by Snoke’s word. Here and now, it was once again clear that without their true master, Kylo Ren was only a pretender.

“If you are done fantasizing my demise, we can discuss the state of my Empire’s affairs.” Kylo heaved himself to his feet and attached his weapon to his wide belt. He knew when to choose his battles. Against this ghost, he would not be able to simply use brute force. He would have to employ a calculated plan of attack, as he had with Snoke. He must find an opportunity, if one presented itself. Until that moment, he was once again at the mercy of a demon. He took a knee and the Knights followed suit.

“What is thy bidding…my master?” The words leapt from his lips as if another was speaking through him. Palpatine cackled with glee.

“It is time for me to return and bring back the glory of my Empire. The death of Skywalker has awakened me from my long rest. The Jedi are no more. The rebels are so few and weak they will be snuffed out within weeks. I need only one final thing and my rise will be complete.” His foggy yellow eyes, Sith eyes, looked to his and he tried hard not to look away from the sickly gaze.

“Whatever it is, we shall bring it to you.” Rotting gums and blackened teeth glinted in the cold light as a storm brewed in the sky above.

“You know what I require. The weakness you cannot seem to shake. Your unfinished business must be ended once and for all. Bring me the scavenger and my faith in you will be absolute. Bring Rey to me and your dominion over The First Order and the Darkside will be unquestioned.” His stomach clenched but betrayed nothing to the Emperor.

“I will find her, and we will finish this. You have my word.” Kylo stood to leave. The Emperor’s reply gave him pause.

“We shall see.”

* * *

Upon his return to the Supremacy, Kylo was met with the recently demoted Colonel Hux and Allegiant General Pryde. No squads of troopers were present at this arrival. He preferred it that way as pomp and circumstance was not something, he felt necessary. General Pryde looked on with an annoyed expression at the Supreme Leader and his Knights, who had just disembarked their transport ship.

“Welcome back Supreme Leader. We trust your mission was a success.” There was a bored air about the greeting. Kylo had no time for this. He gave Hux a simpering look before nodding.

“Call a meeting of the high-ranking officers. We have a new development from the Unknown Regions. I’m certain you will all wish to hear what we have recovered.” With that he stomped out of the hanger, Knights in tow. Pryde stared down his nose at the retreating black figures and deepened his scowl.

“Religious fanatics have no place running a military. Snoke was a lunatic, but at least he understood we are at war.” Hux nodded with a smirk.

“Whatever he has to announce, it will change nothing.” Pryde nodded and gestured for Hux to follow. In the months since Kylo Ren had ascended to the rank of Supreme Leader several changes in the hierarchy of The First Order had occurred. The demotion of General Hux to a mere colonel had been an act of pettiness mixed with humility of Ren’s part for his many costly failures. While Pryde had ascended the ladder, he knew of two things about the former general. He was buffoonish and shortsighted as a tactician but completely devoted to the cause. As a leader he left much to be desired, but as an ally he was the best around.

“Patience. We will hear the pretender out and apply alterations as necessary. In the meantime, we will play this game close to the chest.” The pair made the various preparations for the meeting in the large conference room. While most ranking officers were on hand as the Supremacy had become the seat of power for the Supreme Leader, a few would have to be brought in via holo. It was a few hours later that the meeting began with the arrival of their leader. A collective gaze of confusion and discomfort passed around the room at the sight of Kylo Ren in his old mask once again. Hux suffocated the urge to groan at the dramatic and pointless display.

“Thank you for coming. I have urgent news from the Unknown Regions.” The modulated tones of his voice only added to the jarring and embarrassing display as everyone within the space cringed. Was this man incapable of doing anything without such dramatics? The long stretch of silence and the placement of the Knights of Ren by the only exit added a tension to the meeting. Ren looked about the room and sighed deeply.

“Does the mask bother you Colonel Hux?” This was not an honest question, but instead a dig at the redheaded man’s clear amusement. He was not known for a good pokerface. Pryde inwardly wished to teach the young man how best to hide such inner dissenting thoughts from appearing outwardly.

“No sir. I like the mask very much. Very dramatic.” The assembly almost expected to see an act of violence at such a childish display. Instead the Supreme Leader soldiered on.

“My mission to the Unknown Regions has uncovered a fortuitous gift to us all. Emperor Palpatine is alive.” Murmurs and gasps of shock rang out. Allegiant General Pryde cocked an eyebrow, an occurrence akin to him shrieking into the void of space. A rare moment in time for all who witnessed it.

“How is this possible, Supreme Leader?” Hux’s weaselly voice betrayed his peaked interest. Always the opportunist, it was clear this new information was already being processed for his own gain.

“The Darkside of the Force opens doors which are closed to mere men. Death has little meaning to us.” This statement rubbed a few of the assembled the wrong way. A few even inwardly scoffed at the levels of superiority being displayed by their leader. What did they really expect from a religious zealot?

“Will there be another change in leadership?” Whomever voiced the nexu in the room did so at great risk to themselves. Luckily, the specter of death passed them all over as Kylo Ren continued.

“The Emperor has resources which he will use to rebuild the Empire of old. The First Order will be given preference within his new Empire in exchange for our military and obedience. He requires only one thing more for his return to power. The Scavenger must be captured, _alive_.” Allegiant General Pryde felt a sense of elation at this announcement. He had served as a younger man for the old Empire. It was only fitting that he returned to the fold. No Empire of such might could be quelled by mere rebellion. It would extend on forever. It was only their right. He looked to Hux across the table. An agreement passed between the two men. Their time for action was nearing.

A/N: The beginning of changes we decided to make for the plot. Palpatine's introduction lacked gravity and sufficient menace. We also just really wanted to slide the Knights of Ren into every scene of the movie we could. The comics expanding on the Knights was a heavy influence on how we are writing them. Another change we made was justification for Hux and Pryde being in the story. Looking forward to finishing the exposition so we can get down to the meat and potatoes of the story. Comments appreciated.


	3. Burning man, but in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is having a very bad day. Poe and Finn need a vacation. Also there is Burning Man in space.....

Rey and Finn returned to the central hub as monitors began chirping. New information from their spy network. Kaydel hurried with the decryption of the new information as all held their breath. News of any kind was valuable, but tenuous. Would it be a call to arms, evacuation, or a new player looking to make a deal?

“It’s a new message from the mole in the First Order. They routed it through several of our regular informants.” Leia shook her head. Their network was compromised now. Even if the mole was to be trusted, it only showed that The First Order was aware of their contacts. That put their people at further risk.

“What’s the message?” Poe took the lead where Leia faltered. War was sapping her away before their eyes. It was the most depressing thing about the war to Rey. Leia was never meant to live a regular life. Not even in peace times. Rose took the decrypted message. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

“Somehow, Emperor Palpatine is back from the dead.” A beat of silence was followed by chaotic noise. _‘How can this be?’ ‘Is this a hoax?’ ‘Are we fighting the Empire now?’_ Rey felt a chill as she took in the Force around her. Chaos was not even half of it. A shadow had come over the base.

“Apparently he’s been hiding out on a planet called Exegol and his resources will absorb The First Order and take back his Empire.” Rose and the rest shared confused looks at the mention of Exegol. It was a place unknown to the general galactic population. It was not unknown to the Jedi.

“Exegol is one of the worlds the Sith hid on when the Jedi defeated them eons ago. It’s somewhere in the Unknown Regions, but nobody knows where.” Mention of the Jedi and Sith of old was often met with mild interest, but very little understanding. Rey’s constant struggle to explain matters of the Force to her peers grated on her patience. Leia and Finn lent her sympathetic looks.

“If almost none of us have heard of it and the spy is mentioning it by name, we have to conclude the information is accurate to a point, unbelievable as it may seem. The First Order isn’t exactly filled with true believers of a near dead religion.” Finn flexed his expertise as the discussions moved on. Their enemy was still The First Order. If it now included the Evil Emperor as well, so be it. As the meeting closed, with very little progress made toward a plan of action, Rey felt a sudden jolt of recollection. She raced to the small area of the base she had hidden herself away in for the past few months.

A small outcropping by the natural caves of the area was littered with tools, parts, and a cobbled together workbench. Rey has created a place for herself here to do the things she enjoyed when not training or avoiding the other rebels. She didn’t wish to be isolated, it simply was the consequences of her place among them as the resident Jedi. Her most frequent visitors in this space were Finn, Poe, and BB-8. Occasionally Rose or Kaydel would come by to chat, but others remained wary. She didn’t blame them. She’d be wary of herself too. Under the workbench was a durasteel container with the Jedi texts she had pilfered from Ahch-To. She pulled one of the smaller nerf bound manuscripts from the container and flipped it open to the page she was looking for.

“A Sith Wayfinder.” The images and text showed a pyramidal object. It was a compass of sorts, to guide Sith practitioners to their haven. Passages in the book were annotated by Luke himself on his journeys to locate Force artifacts in his younger years. She took the information directly to Leia.

The General was in one of the caves resting. Her spacewalk had left side effects which worried everyone. Her mortality frightened the battle-weary group. The idea of the galaxy without her was unthinkable to them all. She’d taken to resting in the cave to hide her frailty from others. Rey approached her gently., out of concern.

“General. I have something about Exegol. I think I know how to get there, sort of.” Leia looked on earnestly.

“Show me.” She handed Leia the book, open to the Wayfinder sketch.

“Luke made references to the Sith planet of Exegol in these texts. He was close to finding one of these, a Wayfinder. If you had one you could make the journey into the Unknown Regions. If Kylo Ren was on Mustafar to locate one of these, it would explain the Emperor’s sudden involvement with The First Order.” The women had not spoken about Leia’s son in private for months. Only Leia knew of Rey’s disastrous trip to the Supremacy. Together they had attempted to rationalize Ben Solo’s actions that fateful day. Rey still felt the twinge of her guilt at the thought of his outstretched hand and pleading eyes. She pushed the thoughts aside. It was easier to call him by his false name. It was easier to think of him as the monster he admitted to being.

“We must assume that the attack on Mustafar was over a Wayfinder. Did Luke say where his journey took him?” Rey nodded.

“Passana. Luke’s leads dried up there. If we want to pick up where Luke’s journey left off, we will need to start there.” Leia nodded and reached for her personal com.

“I’ll send a message to a friend that you’ll be in his neck of the woods. He’ll meet you on Passana and assist you in locating the artifact. Take whatever you need.” Rey felt a lingering unspoken request in the General’s tone.

“If I go on this journey, he’ll know.” Leia took her hand in both of her own. She cradled her fingers and the warm metal of her rings grounded Rey.

“You’ll know what to do when you see him again.” _When. Not if._ They both knew that there was no avoiding this confrontation. Rey couldn’t shake that truth. She was pulled into a tight embrace by the woman.

“There’s so much I want to tell you.” So much Rey had held back during the construction of their new hideout. She feared it would all go unsaid.

“Tell me when you get back.” Leia’s warmth was reviving. Rey felt a tear escape her control. She sighed.

“I will.”

Later that day, Rey was loading the Falcon up with supplies. Several mechanics had repaired the damage Poe’s escapades had caused. A new compressor had been fitted as well to ease the stress on the hyperdrive. The Falcon was more patch jobs and spare parts than a ship anymore, and yet it remained in service. It was as if the ship defied destruction at all turns. Rey hoped it would continue to defy its own demise long after she herself was one with the Force.

“Where are we going?” She startled from her melancholic musings to find Finn and Poe with satchels on their shoulders. BB-8 and 3P0 were close behind them. She frowned.

“I’m going to Passana alone. What are you doing here?” The pair grinned as BB-8 rolled up the ramp.

“We’re coming with you. You’re gonna need our help.” Rey attempted to protest as the pair proceeded to help load her cargo

“What part of alone didn’t you get?” Finn grinned back at her with a cockiness he had picked up from Poe.

“I heard you. Alone with friends. Let’s go.” She wanted to be mad, and yet she wasn’t. Isolation had been treating her badly. Maybe a little treasure hunt with friends would give her spirit the boost she’d been looking for since The Supremacy.

“Alright, but I’m driving. Poe is banned from the pilots chair.” Finn barked out a laugh as they finished loading up the ship. Chewie growled at Poe when he neared the aforementioned seat.

“I get it! I’m not driving! Kriffing Hell!” Rey smirked as she took her rightful place and began pre-flight checks. The familiar switches and power up noises kindled joy in her. She had been grounded too long. She would always be a pilot first and a Jedi second. As the Falcon began take off the others buckled up behind her and the Wookie. It was just like old times. Once they have jumped to hyperspace, the group moved about the freighter making themselves at home. Passana was not a long journey, but there was no reason to spend it all in the cockpit.

Rey moved to one of the crew quarters to meditate when all the sound in the hallway was sucked up by vacuum. It had not happened in months. In a way she had believed the Bond had died with its maker, Snoke. She’d briefly mourned the loss of the most personal connection she’d ever allowed herself before closing herself off completely from thoughts of him. Impossible as it was, he had come back to her far sooner than she had been prepared for. She turned and was met with the mask.

“It’s good to see you again.” The modulator in his mask distorted him completely. He was a mass of black cloth, metal, and menace. There was no trace of Ben Solo anymore. It made it almost easier to deal with this unwanted meeting.

“Get out. You’re not welcome here anymore.” She hoped he believed the firmness of her statement. The words were hard to say.

“I’m surprised the Bond is still here. After so long I feared I’d never see you like this again.” The words are too honest for the voice saying them. She seethes inwardly.

“Kylo. Get out.” He quirks his head to the side.

“Calling me Kylo now.” Rey felt the blood rush to her face. She was so angry she could scream. She turned to leave hoping the connection would break. He moved to keep her speaking to him. She would almost call it desperation if she weren’t so mad.

“I feel your unrest. You’re tipping on the edge of light and dark again. Has the Force been difficult for you to handle lately?” She turned to chew him out and startled by how close he’d suddenly gotten.

“I’m not doing this with you again!” She covered her mouth, startled by her outburst. She prayed that nobody else heard her.

“I’ve felt the rift as well. It seems our violent parting had consequences. I find my grip on things slipping.” Rey’s hand slowly moved from her mouth, her shoulders still rigid. He knew she’d been listening though. She _had_ felt it too. Their shared difficulties were only more evidence of their Bond becoming stronger. Perhaps to compensate for the distance that they had put between them.

“You’ve been looking for Sith artifacts. Maybe your problems have less to do with me and more to do with the company you keep, Supreme Leader.” Her emphasis on his title was meant to sting, but merely amused. He found her spirited nature endearing, even with the glare.

“I’m pleased to know you’ve been keeping an eye on me. I was beginning to fear you didn’t care anymore.” The closeness of his mask to her face was claustrophobic. She was close enough to smell the alloys and machine oil.

“Rey! We’re exiting hyperspace soon! Get up here!” Finn’s voice shook her from her musings. She startled back from Kylo as the Bond began to close. The vacuum sucked noise back into itself. He had been close enough to touch, and then he was gone. She realized she had felt the warmth of his aura, now that the cool feel of recycled air tickled her skin. She hurried away before she could dwell on the encounter.

* * *

Passana appeared on first glance to be just another desert planet. Rey inwardly felt despair at the lack of vegetation and bodies of water. She had hoped to never again travel to a rocky and deathlike place as long as she lived. Each time she had to travel to such places, she prayed to whatever deity may be listening that she wouldn’t be staying long. As the group disembarked from the belly of the Falcon, they heard a rhythmic pounding and crackles in the air.

“What’s that?” Poe bellowed as he secured the scarf around his neck to shield from the sun’s heat. Rey found the heat to be less harsh than the oppressive heat of Jakku, but a flyboy would not know of such things. Poe had been born on Yavin IV and known wet seasons. He had seen all the greenery which she refused to take for granted. She envied his experiences and had taken to asking him about home. His stories had helped to solidify a friendly companionship. It was not like her friendship with Finn, but it was pleasant enough to make their travels and interactions easy as breathing.

As the group crested a ridge, they were shocked to find a celebration in the middle of a barren valley. Slashes of bright green and yellow power were shot into the air by the planet’s inhabitants as swells of music danced about their ears. The people were dressed in colorful robes and dancing in great crowds. Tents and booths selling wares were sprinkled throughout the crowded area and a few crawlers moved about decorated with many textiles and carved decorations.

“What the heck is this?!” Finn gapped. He’d seen many strange things in his travels with the Resistance. While not unpleasant, this new development was not what they had expected.

“Oh! It’s the Aki Aki festival of the Ancestors! Only held every forty-two! How lucky we are to witness it!” C-3P0 would have prattled on further had the rest of the group not shot him very loaded glances. As helpful as he always attempted to be, his timing was never right.

“Alright, stick close. First Order patrols are known to be hiding in crowds like this. We need to find our contact. 3P0, stay on the Falcon in case we need to make a quick getaway” The gold droid huffed in indignation, but shuffled toward the freighter anyway.

Rey kept close but found herself drawn to every new sight and smell like a child distracted by shiny objects. It was nearly impossible for her to not stop and take it all in. She’d been in crowds before and usually hated the anxiety it brought on. This was different. For the first time in ages, she was nobody again. She was just a face in the crowd. She reveled in the anonymity.

“Rey! Stay close! Chewie! Keep your head down! Wookies are conspicuous!” Poe ordered the group like an exhausted parent. Rey and Finn shared a snicker as they hurried on. Chewie grumbled something akin to a threat against the Commander if he kept ordering him about like this. As they moved into the thickest section of the crowd of dancers and booths, Rey was drawn away yet again. This time it was a collective of children on the group watching a puppet show. The simplistic joy of their laughter and innocence was something that Rey could not help but love. Her heart swelled at the sight of children so untouched by the conflict in the skies above them. Perhaps there really were places left in the galaxy which had retained some form of blissful ignorance at the danger all around them. She hoped deep down that these children remained ignorant. It was better this way.

Rey was startled by a young member of the planet’s people. She was dressed in soft colored robes. She was so short the only came up to Rey’s hip. She must have been very young. An older festival goer approached to translate.

“She says her name is Nambi Ghima” Rey smiled and knelt to better accommodate the girl’s stature.

“I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you.” The older alien translated for her and the girl smiled wide. She held up a necklace to Rey, motioning for her to bend over. Rey did so and felt the soft cloth knots and carved beads settle on her neck. The necklace was very light. Rey thanked her for the gift.

“It’s lovely.” The girl smiled and bowed.

“She says it is to honor your ancestors and to bless the continuation of your tribe. She wants to know where your people are from.” Rey’s smile faltered at this request. She held it more as a grimace and sighed. She had accepted her status as Rey from Jakku. An orphan from nowhere important. Just because she had accepted it didn’t mean she liked it. The truth always hurts.

“I don’t have a people. It’s just me.” She hoped this reply wasn’t too dismal for this curious young girl. The girl did not stop smiling. Instead she nodded and patted Rey on the shoulder. She responded, bowed, and hurried back to her stall.

“She said; _You are not alone Rey._ ” Rey looked up to the alien in suspicion. Those words were too close to ones she’d heard before. Words that had convinced her to make foolish choices on a whim. She shook her head and stood.

“Hey!” Rey bolted at the sound of an all too familiar shout. Across the bazaar was a lone patrolling Stormtrooper. Inwardly, Rey cursed. So much for blending in with the crowd. As the trooper rattled off an alert into his com, Rey curled her hand and punched forward. The trooper was flung back hard into a large boulder. The strength of her push knocked him out cold, but the damage was done. She hurried with to catch up with Finn and Poe.

“We’ve been spotted!” Rey yelped as she caught up to her friends. Poe’s shoulders slumped and Finn let out a dramatic sigh.

“Great. We’ll have to make this fast. We should split up and take our chances finding our man. If you find him signal and-” A blaster shot interrupted their plans as A pair of troopers emerged from the crowd.

“Halt!” Rey cursed under her breath. There were too many civilians running about. If things came to blows, and it always did, someone was going to die. Rey brandished her saber but did not ignite it. She would wait till the last second to use it in this crowded area. Just as Finn and Poe moved to grab a weapon of their own, a resounding _thunk_ rung out in the air. The face of one of the trooper’s helmets was split by a solid durasteel arrow.

A/N: The Bonds are based on how we feel running into an ex in public would be. Passana was such a fun location in the film. Easily one of my favorites because it's the only one I remember clearly. It is my mission to make each location in this film more memorable and unique. Missed opportunities we felt would have had great visuals and drama on screen are about to be explored. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I mainly write these in my most boring lecture. Comments are appreciated!

(Update: Storytime; First time we saw the movie I burst out laughing at how many times they said Exegol in the Resistance meeting. It sounded like X-Icicle and they said it like 7 times. I watched the movie again a few weeks later with my brothers and counted. It was like 7 times in like 2 minutes and it was so absurd I couldn't quite believe this was in the movie.)


	4. Lando's Senior Discount (aka, it's free if you run with it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day with Lando is a better day. Rey runs into her ex in public. Naturally, a Chase ensues...

The troopers which had only seconds before been aiming at her friends, were now limp in the dirt. The shock had yet to wear off as Rey took in the solid durasteel projectiles in crisp white plastoid.

“Follow me.” Rey was beginning to acquire a surplus of masked men with distorted voices. The fact that neither she, nor her companions, questioned the sudden appearance of a weapon toting stranger said a lot about their situation as of late. As they followed the mysterious person into the crowd, she overheard screeches of surprise and horror as festival goers located the bodies.

_‘Today was going so well.’_ Rey thought to herself. The stranger was wearing layers of animal hide and Passanan jewelry. The layers rustled and clacked as they approached one of the crawlers in the center of the throng. They hopped aboard and swayed with the uneven movement of the vehicle’s treads. Poe gripped onto the side of the metallic wall and moved around a pile of cargo. Finn settled partially on a box. Outside, BB-8 rolled alongside the vehicle. Chewie struggled to keep from hitting his head on the roof.

“You Resistance kids need to work on your disguises.” The stranger removed his mask to reveal an older dark-skinned gentleman. He had a stylishly groomed mustache. His hair was combed back, but not slick and was dappled with gray.

“Wookies tend to stand out in a crowd.” His smile and laugh were musical. Chewie roared with elation as he flung himself at the man arms outstretched. Everyone smiled in relief at the sight of General Lando Calrissian. Veteran and legend of the previous war, Lando was a face that could be trusted.

“It’s good to see you General Calrissian. Sorry about the mess.” Poe slipped instantly into his more diplomatic mode. He’d been working on it for months and was shaping up to be the man Leia had been molding him into.

“So long as we stay ahead of the patrols, I think we’ll be alright. Passana isn’t well policed by the Order. What brings you out here?” Rey perked up to answer.

“General, nice to meet you by the way. I’m a big fan.” Finn stumbled with excitement in the presence of such a legend. Lando chuckled at the former Stormtrooper. Rey hurried to the point.

“We’re looking for a Sith artifact. Luke tried to find it a long time ago, but his search came to nothing.” Lando nodded and turned to talk to the driver of the crawler up front. Before turning back to the group. They swayed as the crawler changed direction again.

“I know he came here looking for the Wayfinder. I went with him. We were chasing a lead out in the Ikledu Wastes.” He took out a holopuck. The holo of an alien male spun slowly before them. “Ochi was an assassin for the Empire and an acolyte of Palpatine. After the war, Luke and I chased him to Passana to retrieve a Sith Wayfinder. I never knew why Luke wanted it, but when we got here, we found nothing. Ochi’s ship is abandoned out there as if he up and vanished. Nothing was on board which could help us with the search, so we left.” He put the holopuck away and sat down on a small seat.

“Can you lead us to the ship?” Poe asked. Lando nodded.

“I can get you there.” A commotion outside drew them to the slits in the wall. Outside a group of troopers was gathering and roughing up festival goers.

“We better get moving before we’re spotted. Any skiffs we can borrow?” Poe meant this in the most liberal of terms. Lando put his mask back on and motioned for them to follow him. They exited into the sun once the crawler was behind another large group of people. They moved quickly toward the edge of the festival where several sand skiffs were parked.

Rey felt her stomach drop when the air around her began to suck away. The Bond was opening again. She cursed inwardly and slipped behind a tent within eyesight of her friends. Lando and Chewie approached the skiff owners as a distraction while Poe and Finn moved behind the transports to hot wire them.

“Go away. I’m busy.” Rey muttered in a half whisper. She felt the telltale chill of recycled air systems. Kylo was still on his flagship, R’iia knew where.

“And I’m not?” Again, his voice was distorted by the mask. She felt anger crawl into her chest. She hated that voice. She turned to face him but kept her friends in her peripherals.

“Stop doing this! I’m done with your lies!” He didn’t take her outburst with the seriousness she was feeling. He simply looked her up and down. She fought the urge to take a step back and stared him down.

“You’re dusty. You’ve tracked sand onto my floor. Are you back on Jakku?” She stayed quiet to avoid giving him anything else.

“No. There’s nothing for you on that backwater. You must be somewhere else.” He stepped closer. She stood her ground. The sound of an engine chocking to life startled her. She turned to see her friends boarding two soon to be stolen skiffs. It was her first mistake of the day. The menacing voice of her enemy whispered into her ear.

“All I have to do is find you.” He snatched the necklace from her as the Bond closed. She gasped at the feel of the fiber string yanking against her neck and snapping. She didn’t have time to lament the loss of the sweet Aki-Aki’s gift. It wouldn’t take Kylo long to find out which desert planet she was on. She ran towards her friends as they began to take off away from the angry owners.

“We need to hurry! The First Order is coming!” She screamed over the sound of the engines as she climbed onto the deck. She took the steering controls from Chewie, who moved to the back rudder.

“What?!” Poe and Finn were manning the second skiff with BB-8 hanging on for dear life by his grappling lines. The skiffs made quick distance from the main festival toward the rocky passages beyond.

“The Force told me! They’re coming! They’re bringing the flagship!” She hoped they would simply believe her and not ask questions. Talking and driving is never recommended. Especially at such speeds. Poe cursed and revved the engine.

“We’ve got company!” Lando yelled to the group. Behind them was four Stormtroopers on treadspeeders. Two troopers to a bike. The tech wasn’t complex, but it was making efficient work of the sandy terrain. As they neared the skiffs the drivers hit the shocks, launching the riders into the air. The airborne troopers activated jet-packs and began firing on them.

“They fly now?!” Finn yelled as Chewie started taking pot shots with his bowcaster. Lando held on tight as Rey swerved.

“They fly now.” Rey sighed. An approaching ridge gave her an idea. Poe appeared to have the same one as he nodded to her before breaking off to the left into the tight crevice within the rocks. Rey took the less rocky path to the right. The troopers split up evenly to pursue their prize.

BB-8 poked several canisters in the back of the skiff. One punctured and launched into the air, before exploding. A rain of yellow dust hit the aerial trooper. Finn smiled to the droid before shooting the blinded enemy. The trooper crashed into the ground hard. Finn saw a tow cable on the desk and got an idea.

“Poe! Swing around!” Poe looked to his friend and then to the tow cable. He grinned and directed the skiff into a sharp sideswipe. Finn aimed the cable’s hook end and threw it at the bike’s front wheel. The cable caught in the axle quickly as the trooper lost control. As the bike passed the skiff, the cable yanked the bike and ripped the wheels clean off. The bike crashed into the rock wall in a fiery blaze. Finn whooped as Poe brought them back around toward the exit of the crevice.

On the other side of the rocks, Rey steered her skiff in a weaving motion to avoid fire as Chewie continued to shoot. His bowcaster made contact with the areal trooper’s jet-pack. He flew erratically in the air before crashing into the rocks. The remaining bike was soon outmaneuvered by Rey’s driving and shot by Chewie. The rider was thrown into the sand dunes as Rey sped off. Unfortunately, the trooper survived and aimed a small blaster at the skiff’s engine. The skiff’s stern was blasted upwards, launching the passengers into the dunes as well. Luckily, Rey was able to slow their fall with the Force. They landed softly, though messily. Rey grasped her blaster and shot the trooper dead.

“Everyone alright?” Lando sighed and Chewie whined.

“I’m getting way too old for this.” Rey helped the older man up as they dusted themselves off. Poe and Finn’s skiff swung around toward them once it had left the rocks. The group climbed aboard and resumed their journey with Lando directing them.

“There it is! Ochi’s ship. Right where we left it.” On top of a large chunk of rock, roughly three of Rey’s own height, was a rusted ship. It was smaller than the Falcon, but only just. It had two thrusters on the back which no doubt made it extremely easy to maneuver. Rey took in the ship before her and, for the second time that day, felt a chill on her skin. She had seen this ship before. It was the ship she had seen in her nightmares and daydreams.

“I know this ship.” Rey gasped. As the skiff came to a stop at the base of the rocky landing platform, Rey hopped out and began scaling the stone. It wasn’t steep and she made quick work of the climb. Lando elected to stay on behind, pointing to his knees.

“Rey! Wait for us!” Finn scrambled behind her. She used the Force with a quick wave of her hand. The ramp lowered with a shriek of dry metal. Dust wafted out. Rey coughed as she entered, fishing a light from her satchel. Within the cargo hold of Ochi’s ship was a few grimy containers and drop cloths. Poe and Finn followed close behind her.

“What a mess. Wonder if it’s still flyable.” Poe sighed as he made his way toward the cockpit. Finn watched Rey with concern as she moved about the ship in a daze.

“What’s going on Rey? You’re acting weird.” She turned to him with a hollowness in her eyes.

“I know this ship. I’ve been here before.” Finn was cautious with his next question.

“Is this a Force thing or a memory thing?” Rey shrugged.

“Force. I can feel it in my bones. I can feel it like it was yesterday.” She moved about the hold, dusting cobwebs and muck off the walls.

“When were you on this ship?” She stopped suddenly and crouched over a panel in the floor.

“I had a vision in Maz’s castle on Takodana.” _The day the saber called to me._ She recalled the jumble of past and future events from her awakening to the Force. The melding of her own nightmares with images she’d never scene. Places she’d never been. The ship had been in the Jakku sky, when in reality she had never truly experienced that memory. It was a premonition of things to come.

Rey scratched away at the dirt in the corners of the panel until it was clear enough to lift. Beneath the floor was a bundle wrapped in a rough oil rag. She picked up the bundle as Finn leaned over her.

“What is it?” Beneath the bundle was a series of symbols carved into the small hidden compartment. In her hands, the rag felt heavy. She unwrapped it carefully and found the package to be an ancient dagger. It was completely etched in symbols. The blade was too dull to truly cause harm, but she held it in the rag anyway. She felt a darkness from the object. This was not the Wayfinder, but it was indeed a Sith artifact.

“I’m not sure. I think the language is ancient Sith.” Din reached for the handle, but Rey quickly covered it back up.

“Better not touch it until we know what it’s for.” She shoved it into her pack and stood. Poe called for Finn. He shrugged to Rey before heading to the front of the ship. Rey stepped out onto the ramp for some air. The weight of the dagger in her pack felt disproportionately heavy to its size. She tried to center herself with deep breaths but couldn’t shake the feeling of oncoming dread. Things were now in motion which were beyond her control.

* * *

Above Passana, The Supremacy had just entered orbit. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had just finished pre-flight checks on his newly improved TIE Whisper. It had taken no time at all for technicians to trace the origins of Rey’s necklace. It was hidden in one of the inner pockets of his coat like a lucky charm. He intended to return it to her in person. Since the return of the Force connections he had a giddiness to his step he had trouble concealing. The return of the Bond and Palpatine’s return happening within a day of each other was too much of a coincidence.

The Knights transports signaled the completion of their pre-flight checks. Ren pulled away from the hangar at great speed. Rey was down there. He could feel her as he neared atmosphere. He knew she could feel him as well. He held in a smirk.

_‘I’m here Rey. Are you ready?’_

“Supreme Leader. WE have received word from patrols on the surface about possible Resistance members. We have confirmed casualties. Shall I deploy the division?” Hux’s projection crackled on his holo display.

“Keep them on standby. Send me the coordinates.” Hux nodded before vanishing. The location data was near the point of light he now felt with the of a small star. Rey and her friends were causing havoc once again. He opened a com to his Knights.

“Land your transports nearby. I will circle around to cover you from the air. Leave the Jedi to me.” Breaking atmo, his TIE glided with near silence as he skimmed around the boxed in region of rock. Below he spotted a small ship and a pair of skimmers. He was hit with a pair of Force signatures he had not expected. Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca. He stamped down the tumult he felt welling in his stomach. His scar on his side twinged with the phantom impact of a bowcaster. He focused on his objective. Rey knew he had spotted her. He spied her running out into the sand as he swung around, skimming the ground at low clearance.

_‘Come and get me.’_

A/N: Special thanks to Wookiepedia for the specific names of vehicles, locations, and the hell hole that is Star Wars spelling. Yes I just realized I spelled Pasaana wrong. NO I won't change it because I'm lazy. (...I'll fix it later...) I wish we had a galactic spelling bee. So many consonants and double vowels. Help me! Spellcheck hates me so much! My poor co-author had put up with so much from me via email since we are currently living an hour from each other. You are my rock dude. I owe you a dinner.

This chapter was hard for me to write because of the amount of unchanged material. It's more like copying off someone else's test and it bores me. The only major change we agreed needed to be here was the inclusion of Lando on the adventure. The lack of Lando made us angry. We personally loved Solo simply for the amount of Lando content. #Landoscloset #MORECAPES

The shear number of individual characters in this section was irritating because I wanted them to all have something to do. Hence the removal of C3P0 from the action. He served the least purpose in the part of the film, so he's on the bench. Makes room for Lando anyway. Also annoyed me that Lando told them where to go on a planet they've never been and they just knew where to go without any trouble. (Pasaana was a source of many headaches for us. This is the planet logic died on.)

Your comments give us hope, but even without them we know you guys are out there. Thanks for your support and kudos. Will be uploading more soon as the proofreading is done.

~probablyajedi and fireluxx (on youtube)


	5. We need to stop meeting like this (For everyone else's safety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never chase your girlfriend when she's angry. She'll mess you up. Why can't we all just get along? Because then we'd have to talk...

Rey rushed to the sand as she heard Poe and the others yelling behind her. Incoming First Order ships. They’d been found. She cursed inwardly that they had been tracked so quickly but knowing Kylo’s tenacity it was hardly surprising. Lando and Chewie called to her, but she paid them no mind. She had to draw the fight away from her friends. She knew this confrontation was coming. It had been growing like a weed in the back of her mind throughout her training since Crait. Hiding was no longer an option. She planted her feet in the sand some meters away from the ship as a TIE banked around the rocky terrain. She took a deep breath, ignited her saber, and threw a taunt into the connection as it began to well up around her.

_‘Come and get me.’_

Rey turned and began to run as fast as the sand would allow her. Kylo gave chase and it was almost as if he was breathing down her neck. She gathered the Force around her and jumped as hard as she could as the TIE made to overtake her. She sailed through the air in a backflip over the top of the TIE, a Whisper as she could now clearly see. She swung her saber through the joint between the pilot’s capsule and one of the thruster foils. As she entered into a Force softened landing behind the vehicle it began to sputter and shake. Smoke and sparks flew off the fighter as it slammed hard into the surface. She felt a momentary pang of panic as it began to roll and bounce like a ball across the sand.

_‘Oh Kriff. I’ve killed him.’_

Rey’s fear was misplaced. Kylo’s Force signature lit up in a sudden draw of power. The wrecked ship halted it’s tumbling trajectory and exploded outward in a cloud of debris. He landed softly on his feet as if he’s merely stepped down off a ramp. His black cloak billowed in the wind behind in dramatic fashion. She stamped down her concern and readied to fight back.

* * *

Finn and Poe were stunned to silence at what they had just seen. Rey had jumped a speeding TIE and slice it with her saber. Kylo Ren survived the crash as if she’d thrown a rock at his helmet. The Force was a mysterious and frightening power to witness in use. Everything that had just happened was against the law of nature and logic.

“We need to get this ship out of here, fast. If we can get back to the Falcon we can jump away and figure out our next move.” Poe slipped into his role as Resistance leader. Finn nodded and hurried to the cargo ramp. They’d need to get Lando and Chewie on board fast. BB-8 rolled right into his legs as he reached the ramp. The shrill beeps and squeaks were still a very foreign language to him, but he’s picked up enough to know the binary sounds for _Stormtroopers_. As he edged his way out onto the ramp, he could see a pair of transports with a few troopers and the infamous Knights of Ren. In binders were Lando and Chewie.

“Kriff.” Finn knew the odds. The small blasters they’d brought with them were nothing in comparison to the Knights of Ren. He and BB-8 hurried back to the cockpit.

“Lando and Chewie were captured. The Knights of Ren are here. We gotta go.” Poe was frantically flipping switches on the console as lights and noises sputtered around them. The ship began to wake from its long and punishing rest. Finn knew enough from flying with Poe and Rey to know when a ship was begging for death.

“Can this thing even fly anymore?” BB-8 rolled up to the console, popped an access panel with its tool arm, and connected to the onboard computers.

“We’re about to find out.”

* * *

Kylo did not draw his weapon. Rey charged him with her weapon. She wanted a fight. She wanted a reason to hate him again. The mask was helping. She still hated the mask. As she swung her weapon, he slid to the right and dodged. She shrieked in frustration and swung again. He dodged. On her third swing he caught her arm aloft. She made to punch him, but he caught her other hand.

“We don’t have to fight.” Rey’s face twisted up angrily at the sound of the voice modulator.

“You just tried to run me down! You don’t want a fight?” She tried to wrench his grip but was unable.

“I’m not going with you! I won’t be your puppet or student or anything else!” She pushed him back with the Force. He skidded in the sand but did not fall.

“Rey! We gotta go!” Stormtroopers rained blaster fire on the small ship as Finn hurried back up the ramp. Rey spotted a transport taking off nearby. Two signatures jumped out at her on the transports.

_‘Chewie. Lando.’_ Rey reached out to grab the transport they were being held on. It shuttered in place in the sky as the second transport prepped for launch. Troopers turned to fire on her. Unseen, the Knight of Ren on board the trapped ship watched the Jedi below.

“Let go of the ship!” Kylo yelled. Rey pulled it toward the ground. The thrusters fought her but were losing. Suddenly the ship jerked to the side. She turned and saw Kylo pulling the ship away from her.

“Stop it!” She screamed. The ship groaned as the pair tugged about. Alarms on board were audible as Rey gave a mighty yank. Kylo slid to the ground from the sudden motion. Rey slipped and landed on her back hard. The ship began to plummet toward the ground. Rey felt screams of terror all around her. Poe and Finn’s screams. The troopers. Chewie and Lando. She reached out to catch the ship. It was hovering in the air above her. Kylo Ren had caught it. She was suddenly shaking with exhaustion. Her control was gone. She laid in the sand and watched as the ship was released and took off toward the sky.

Rey sat up in the sand and looked toward Ren. They stared across to one another. There was nothing in the Force between them but a fearful silence. The instability of the power around them had almost ended in disaster. Kylo yanked the helmet from his head. His hair was a mess beneath. Sticking to his face and neck. His eyes were haunted and filled with fear. Not of her. Of them. The power which was between them.

“Rey!” She tore her eyes from his pale face and ran for Ochi’s ship. Kylo did not pursue her. She was aboard and in an instant, they were in the air. She huddled on the floor of the dusty cargo hold in shock. She’d almost killed Chewie and Lando. She’d lost control so quickly. She’d gone straight to the dark. Just as Luke had said on Ach-To. She didn’t even try to stop herself. She looked to the saber in her hand and set it on the floor. Her hands shook. Finn entered the cargo bay as the ship suddenly pulled up toward space. He sat across from her and sighed.

“The Falcon was taken.” Rey banged her head against her knees as she felt the ship shudder into hyperspace.

“They have C-3P0 too. All we got was a dagger and a rusty old ship.” Her forehead was hot with frustration. She’d messed up and it had cost them so much. It almost cost them more. Poe and BB-8 entered the hold. He leaned against the wall and the droid rolled to her side. It cooed to her softly as if to comfort her. She didn’t want to be comforted. She wanted to scream.

“Please tell me we got something besides this rust bucket.” Rey sighed and dug the dagger out of her bag.

“The Wayfinder isn’t here. All we found was this. It’s got Sith writing on it, but I can’t read it.” Poe gingerly took the blade from her, keeping his hands on the cloth. He couldn’t make heads of tails of it either.

“We need an interpreter droid.” Finn cringes as they pair looked over to him. They all knew it. He’d just been the one to say it. They needed 3P0, but they didn’t have him.

“I’ll contact Leia. It was my fault. I’ll take the blame.” She got up and left before anyone could argue. She took the dagger from Poe on her way to the cockpit.

“She’s getting worse.” Poe said once Rey was out of earshot. Finn nodded and picked up the saber.

“I know. She’s been like this since she came back from Skywalker.” Finn turned the hilt in his hands. It had a wide band around its foreshortened length now. When she’d returned from finding Luke Skywalker the blade had been sheared in half. She’d never explained to him what had happened. She’d never explained a lot of things when she came back.

“She’s hiding things from us too.” Poe had no malice on his face, but the blankness of his expression was only a mask. Finn knew deep down that Poe was having a hard time trying to figure Rey out. He’d attempted many times over the last few months to gain a friendly report with her. It hadn’t worked out as well as Finn had hoped. Poe was closer to Rose than to Rey and it soured a lot of their conversations as of late.

“She’ll tell us when she’s ready.” Finn tried to believe the words as they left his mouth. He was failing.

Allegiant General Pryde and Colonel Hux met the transports in the main hangar bay. The Supreme Leader disembarked the troop transport as the Knights lead their prisoners down the ramp. Hux quietly noted the missing TIE Whisper. The Supreme Leader had been careless once again in allowing his personal interests to distract him. The girl was not among the prisoners. He had not expected her to be. The Scavenger was well known to Hux as Kylo Ren’s weakness. He hoped that she would one day very soon be the death of him.

“General Calrissian. Perhaps you should have stayed in retirement.” Pryde eyed the older man with boredom. He had been familiar with the pirate turned businessman from the previous war. Another relic of the New Republic that had withered with age.

“Do I know you?? Lando shot back with a smirk. Pryde was unamused. He motioned for the troopers to take the prisoners to holding.

“We will know each other quite well shortly. Take them to holding and prepare them for interrogation.” Chewbacca roared loudly and moved to toss his captors like rag dolls.

“Chewie! Behave! We’ll be okay buddy!” Lando calmed the hulking mass of fur and teeth. The Wookie was no calmer but had stopped his attack. Pryde smirked and allowed them to leave. Kylo Ren had watched the exchange from the ramp. He waited until the prisoners were around the corner to approach.

“I will interrogate them personally. Make sure no one questions them before me.” Pryde nodded silently. As the Supreme Leader and his Knights left the hanger, Hux hurried over.

“We can’t just let him have the prisoners. Under his watch they’ll likely escape.” Hux’s sneer made him look like a rodent. Pryde and Hux moved in sync toward the secondary shuttle bay.

“Those two are unlikely to have any information of value. General Calrissian has not been operating in any official capacity for some time. Our spies would have noticed him. And we can’t expect a stupid animal to have anything of value to say. Besides, the Supreme Leader doesn’t know what else we managed to catch on Pasaana.” Docked in the smaller shuttle bay was the most infamous ship in the galaxy. The Millennium Falcon was as unimpressive as Pryde had come to believe. It was fast, but unsightly. It looked ready to fall apart and was covered in carbon scoring No ships in the armada would ever be allowed to operate in such a sorry state. He looked forward to allowing the troops to shoot its carcass into a star as soon as they finished gutting it for information.

Hux smirked as a pair of technicians with slicing equipment boarded the rusted ramp. As soon as the technicians accessed the logged flight plans, the Resistance base of operations would be known. They could finish the war once and for all. The Emperor would oust Ren. The First Order would return the galaxy to the glory days of the Empire.

“Make sure the equipment is functioning correctly. Our time to move is coming.” Hux nodded and left the hanger bay.

A/N: Question: How do you not know what ship the prisoners are being put on when YOU ARE ON THE HIGH GROUND FINN!? HOW DID YOU MISS THAT?! #Pasaanaiswherelogicdied #thisentiresceneisrageenducing ...I have many things to say about this part of the film. I saw TROS a second time with my little brothers just to take continuity notes because I felt like i missed things the first time. The film made less sense the second time I watched it. The box canyon tug a war sequence was devoid of any logic and required a profound level of incompetence for all parties involved for it to play out the way it did.

(Deep breath) Moving on, this is where the plot will finally top being a copy/paste and instead begin to diverge. This makes me happy because I'm so tired of looking up the Wookiepedia summary page for TROS. I am now injecting slow sequence of plot and character development. Two things the movie is sorely lacking. Your messages give me life. I will need some more time to get the next chapter up as I have exams this week. See you all soon

~probablyajedi


	6. 404 Reason Not Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sucks at interrogation. Lando and Chewie settle into jail. 3P0 had a very uncivil solution to his current issue...

Kylo Ren had dismissed his Knights. He straightened his cloak as he entered the holding cell. Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca were held along the wall, hands clamped in shackles. He shuddered internally at the sight of his father’s oldest friends. Chewbacca growled at the sight of him. He kept his distance else Wookie superior strength managed to rip the restraints from the cell wall. Lando simply leaned against the wall with an indifferent look on his face. He opted for the old man over the towering hairy beast. He wished he was anywhere but here.

“If you think I’m going to spill my guts in fear, you’re as stupid as that mask makes you look kid.” Lando didn’t look at him, but the barb cut through him slike a glare. Kylo raised his hand toward the older man’s head. He prepared to enter his mind when a pair of dark eyes suddenly flicked to his visor. They looked past the mask into the boy beneath.

“What happened to you Ben? What went so wrong that you became this?” Kylo’s hand shook beside the man’s face. His eyes did not waver. Kylo lower his hand and stepped back.

“Ben Solo is gone. I am what he had to become to survive.”

‘ _I did it to myself.’_ The unspoken words.

“You know, your dad never had a face for lying. He liked to think he could lie, but his eyes always gave him away. Had to save his skin many times when we flew together. I remember you having those same eyes as a child. Is that why you wear that stupid bucket on your head?” Just who was being interrogated here? Kylo looked away from the old man as the Wookie made a mournful sound. Lando never liked being ignored.

“What did you see in Han Solo’s eyes as you killed him?! What did your father’s eyes tell you as you cut him down?!” Kylo snapped his head back to the old man yelling at him. Han’s face flashed before his minds eye for what felt like the millionth time. Always haunting him. Always eating away at the rotten remnants of his soul. He took several deep breaths which heaved through the modulator.

“Forgiveness.” Lando’s face melted into an awed expression. He had not expected an answer and only planned on yelling at his interrogator endlessly. A catharsis for all the pain heaped at his feet over the last decade.

“For-You’ve gotta be kidding me! You want me to believe he forgave you for running him through!?” Kylo launched a fist at the wall next to Lando. A sick thud reverberated through the durasteel panel.

“You weren’t there! You cannot judge me! You don’t get to do that!” His scream was garbled by the voice box. His anger was not rage. It was despair. Lando started wide eyed at the mass of black cloth and metal which had replaced the innocent child he’d once known. He could see a vague outline of Han Solo in the shadows bearing. His shoulders wide and weighed down by the world around him. Large twitching hands encased in gloves which no doubt was clumsy with delicate things, but strong as stones. The boy who was once Ben Solo was almost implied in this mass which had punched the wall.

“Why did you do it?” Kylo heaved as he pulled back from the wall. Everyone was always asking him why. Was there a reason? At the time he had thought it would set him free. He was stupider than he ever thought possible if he believed that now. Did Han Solo die for no reason? That couldn’t be right. It was too wrong to be true. The silence in the holding cell was thick enough to drown in.

“I did it and I wish I hadn’t. I wish he’d killed me instead of trying to save me.” The words were expelled from his mouth like bile. It hurt to let out, but the pain to hold them in was so much worse. His lungs seized up as he sucked in more air. The prisoners were silenced by the onslaught of his breakdown. There was a pause in his storm suddenly.

“I want to die for my crimes.” It crawled out of his lungs in a whisper. A truth finally expelled like a piece of rot from within. There wasn’t a why. There would never be a why that satisfied the question defining Kylo Ren. There was, however, a truth to be had. A truth which he had buried even from himself. Now dislodged from his conscience a sigh of relief filtered into his chest. Not a soothing balm, but a lancing of rot. The pain leaked away from his chest and eased to a neutral void. He felt empty, but lighter. As if he could finally breath.

“Ben?” A chime sounds, snapping the pair of prisoners from the moment. The Supreme Leader remained frozen to the spot as the doors hissed open.

“Supreme Leader. I have come to offer my services in interrogating the prisoners by order of Allegiant General Pryde. I have recently developed new-” Hux silenced himself when the mask turned to face him. A gloved hand raised as if to choke him. Hux had grown weary of the redundant punishment. He was stunned when there was no lack of air in his lungs and throat. The Supreme Leader slunk away quieter than he had ever done so before. Hux recovered quickly from the shock as the door slide closed.

“General Calrissian. Have you ever heard of truth serum?” Lando rolled his eyes to the younger man.

* * *

‘This is madness. Utter madness. How do I always find myself in this sort of mess?’ C-3P0 had managed to hide in one of the smuggling holes in the floor panels. He had marveled at his maneuverability during the bumpy ride to the star destroyer. A sense of déjà vu swept the gold droid as he crouched low in the compartment. A pair of footsteps clunked against the panel above him. Luckily, scanning equipment would only pick up life signs. As a droid he would be safe aboard the ship until they left the ship and he could make his escape. But escape to where? No doubt they would blast the ship to piece once they were done.

‘What am I going to do? I wish R2 was here.’ A sudden close footstep startled the droid and something in the compartment shifted. Below 3P0 was an answer he had not expected. A small pistol with a silencer. It looked old, but serviceable. The protocol droid was unfamiliar with weapons of any kind. He struggled to reconcile the thought of handling a weapon, but as the footsteps continued about the ship, he knew time was running out. He had to make a move soon if he wanted to get off the ship. He took up the weapon and lifted the panel at the edge just enough to see a First Order technician. Their back was to the droid. He pushed the barrel out of the compartment, pointed, and hoped his untested aim to be true.

* * *

“Tell me about the dagger.” Leia’s visage flickered over the encrypted line. Rey held it up for the holo to pick up. Leia inspected it as Rose in the background flipped through the Jedi texts beside her.

“I know the language is ancient Sith, but I can’t read it.” Leia nodded.

“Nobody can. Luke told me after the rise of the Empire that Palpatine hoarded Sith artifacts at various strongholds and vaults. After the war he went looking for these vaults. He was sure that Jedi artifacts had been hidden there as well. A way of reclaiming knowledge from the past for his students.” Rey rewrapped the blade and put it on the console.

“Oh! This looks like something!” Leia moved aside as Rose took over, holding up a page which had fallen from one of the moldering books. It was not an original page, but many of the scraps and notes were not original. Luke had added a large number of scraps and notes during his travels. How he had learned to write by hand was beyond her. Nobody knew such skills anymore.

“This page has the same sigil on it. Luke’s notes say he found several of these at the vaults, but he didn’t know what it represented.” Rey inspected the diamond shaped sigil on the page. It was embossed decoratively on the handle of the dagger. It had to mean something.

“I don’t suppose that you know anyone who can read Sith?” Leia reentered the frame of sight on the holo.

“During the Old Republic, the Jedi petitioned the removal of the Sith language from databases to prevent their ways and history from being passed on. By the time the Empire rose, almost nobody could translate it. Luke used to bring R2 with him on his travels and would transmit them things he found to 3P0 for translation and archiving.” Rey stared at her in disbelief.

“C-3P0 can translate Sith?” Leia nodded.

‘He’s a pre-Empire droid. He and R2 are very rare in today’s world. That’s part of why we kept them around so long. The combined knowledge they store is a historians dream. That, and they have always been loyal to my family.” Sentiment crossed Leia’s face, making her appear quite young again. Rey smiled at this. The moment was broken with the arrival of Poe and Finn.

“Without 3P0 we have no hope of translating this dagger. It’s our only clue to finding what Luke was searching for.” Finn lamented their situation. Rey bristled at the unspoken reason for their current lot in life.

“I may have a friend who can help us out. It’s a bit out of our way, but I think this rust bucket will make it.” Poe started up the navigational charts on the dusty console. He wiped a thick layer of dirt and grime off the flat screen. The old fashioned screens and switches reminded Rey of the Falcon. She felt immense guilt at losing Han’s ship. She wanted the guilt to stop piling on her, but it was impossible.

“Well Poe, I hope to hear from you with good news.” Rose waved to the group as Leia signed off and the image fizzled out.

“What’s the plan?” Finn asked as Rey shifted one of her legs up to her chest in the passenger seat. The cockpit was not as cramped as the Falcon, but it was not meant for three people. There was a common area to sit in, but it was so thoroughly covered in trash and dirt that nobody wanted to sit there.

“We’re a few light years away from Kajimi. I used to run with a crew of rebels there. It’s been a while since I ran with them, but they probably won’t try to shoot us.” Finn’s eyes bugged out at that statement.

“You’re joking right?” Poe didn’t answer right away as he primed the hyper drive in the pilot’s sea.

“You know someone with a Pre-Empire droid?” Rey questioned as BB-8 rolled up. It beeped and nudged her hand like a pet. She felt a measure of comfort as the ship shuddered into hyperspace with a bit too much screeching.

“Maybe we’ll die before we get there and they won’t have to shoot me.” Poe whispered a bit too loudly to himself. Rey stood and headed down the hall.

“I’ll see if I can repair anything. Make sure we aren’t spattered across the galaxy when we drop out of light speed.” Finn plopped down in her previously occupied seat.

“But you are joking? Right? Nobody’s gonna shoot at us? Poe?” She didn’t linger to hear the reply. As Rey pulled back a panel and crawled into the guts of the ship, she felt a sense of peace. This was familiar. She took off her satchel as she began tackling a section of wiring covered in corrosion. As she scraped away at the wire contacts, she felt a strange heaviness around her. As if the air had increased in weight around her.

“Frack. Did the environmental controls just fail?” She shuffled her hand into her bag for her headlamp. She’s salvaged it off her scavenging gear and always kept it on her person. As she fumbled for the lamp her hand brushed the cloth on the dagger. The blade skimmed her index finger and left a thin cut. She cursed as she sucked on the stinging wound. How was the blade so sharp? As she examined the would she felt all the blood rush to her head.

“Kriff!” She crouched into a ball as a wave of nausea flooded her sense. The world gained a dark haze around the corner of her vision as she breathed heavily. Distant sounds filled her ears. Screams and the sound of lightning. Voices she felt were familiar somehow. A man screaming for his father. Heavy modulated breathing. A chilling cackling.

_‘So be it Jedi.’_ A shriek of lightning so loud it hurt her ears caused Rey to cry out. She clamped her hands over her ears and begged the Force to make it stop. She felt a wetness in her hand where the weeping wound bled more than it should for a cut that size.

_‘The Sith Eternal shall rise!’_ The cackling voice ebbed to nothing as if it had never been there. Rey shuddered in a cold sweat as the panel to the compartment she was laying in was shifted. Finn reached in and dragged her out. She shook as he pulled her into a tight hug.

“What happened? I heard you yell.” Rey hugged him back as BB-8 rolled nearby.

“I cut my hand on the dagger. I had a vision Finn. Someone used it for something evil. It’s evil Finn!” Finn inspected her hands and found nothing. No blood. No cuts. Just a bit of dirt and rust under her nails.

“Rey. There’s no cut. Are you sure her didn’t get claustrophobic and imagine it?” It was a valid question, but her emotional high was still running hard. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her forehead was damp.

“I know what I saw Finn. We need to get rid of the dagger as soon as possible. Whatever it’s for, it’s evil.” Finn nodded and helped her up. He took her bag carefully and handed it to her. She checked to make sure the cloth wrap was covering the blade.

“Why don’t you rest for a bit. I’ll come get you when we arrive.” Rey nodded and hesitated before handing him her bag.

“I don’t want it. Please Finn. Keep an eye on it.” Finn nodded and took her bag. She rounded the corner with BB-8 as he stood alone in the corridor. The bag wasn’t very heavy. The dagger sat inside it innocuously. Whatever it was, this thing scared her. He feared it on that principle alone.

A/N: Welcome to the slow section of the story. AKA, exposition central. I hope you enjoy the stuff my bff and I wished had been expanded on in the movie. I had a long hard think about what these conversations between Lando and Ben would be like. Next to Chewie, Lando is his coolest Uncle. Sorry Luke, Lando has mad cape game and Chewie is a giant teddy bear. You're just a Jedi.

Real talk tho, I pictured Lando and Ben's conversation going a lot like how conversations between me and my younger brother go when he's made an ass of himself. We yell and we are both stubborn, but he's shit at lying to me and as soon as he spills the truth he just visibly deflates. So Ben's freak outs are inspired by my younger brother.

C3P0 is pulling a Rambo. I saw his with all the weapons on the poster and all I wanted was to see him in a super polite shoot out. Like that part in AOTC where he got his head stuck on a battle droid. Somehow that is the single funniest thing I can remember happening in the prequels. #letC3P0haveagun #AnthonyDanielsistheactionherowedeserve


	7. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory in-between chapter....

Special thank you to: MFA101 Lizzy611, IslandOwlArcher, Hartmanclan

Your comments have been amazing!

And now back to our favorite dumpster fire!

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Finn huddled close to a frosty wall as Rey and BB-8 hurried to join him. Poe had managed an emergency landing on the surface before the ship finally shuddered it’s last. Rey thanked the Force that they had not been blasted to dust exiting hyperspace. They waited in anticipation of Poe either returning or being shot by the large number of First Order patrols on the prowl. They’d narrowly missed being discovered twice by spotlights and troopers.

“How does Poe know these people?” Rey gasped as a trooper kicked in a door. Screams for mercy followed the display of force. Finn cringed inwardly at the number of white plastoid uniforms all around them. The last time he’d been this close to this many Stormtroopers had been on The Supremacy. Just as they were looking for a new place to hide, Poe appeared around the corner.

“This way. Stay close.” As they hurried down frosty stone walkways and dodged more patrols, Rey felt more and more uneasy. Was this planet always so grim? Had Kajimi once been placid and safe?

“Hands up or we blast you to the sky!” A female voice was accompanied by the cocking of a pistol. The trio put their hands up. Rey begrudged the appearance of a group of mercenaries as they emerged from the shadows. They were all clad in heavy coats and headscarves, save for one. A woman in a helmet with a full-face black visor and gold lining was dressed in a tight purple body suit. She held one of two pistols at Poe’s head.

“You really think you can just come back after what you pulled?” She was clearly angry with Poe. Finn and Rey moved aside to avoid the weapon. Poe pulled back his hood and attempted to lay on some measure of charm.

“He-Hey Zorii. Long time.”

“Shut up! I should splatter your brains on the snow for leaving us high and dry!” This was not going well.

“I wouldn’t have come back if it wasn’t important. Zorii, the Resistance needs your help.” Zorii shoved him against the wall and pointed the butt end of her pistol at his neck.

“I don’t work for the Resistance. None of the crew does. You left. You’re not one of us anymore.” If they stayed out in the open for much longer, they’d all be caught. Rey moved toward the woman.

“You may not be with the Resistance, but you clearly aren’t with The First Order. If you help us you undermine their occupation of Kajimi.” Zorii pulled away from Poe, but kept her pistol poised in her left hand. She took out her other pistol in her right before looked at Rey.

“I know your face. You’re the girl who killed Snoke. I bet you’d be a valuable bargaining chip with the First Order bigwigs. Maybe I could just negotiate for my people with you and our turn coat Poe.” Finn didn’t like that suggestion at all. He shoved one of the mercenaries and started a fight. Rey kicked the pistol from Zorii’s hand and tackled her.

“Stop!” Poe yelled. The fight halted with Rey wrestling Zorii on the ground. Finn was being held down by three others. Zorii laughed out loud behind her mask as she shook Rey off her.

“Interesting friends you have here Poe. You used to make fun of us spice runners for having no class. Your Resistance pals have no sense of humor.” The mercenaries laughed as well before releasing Finn. Poe looked ready to throw up.

“You’re not funny. You’re cruel and I hate you!” Zorii side hugged him as Rey dusted herself off.

“Spice runner?! You were a spice runner?!” Finn sputtered as BB-8 chirped loudly.

“Stormtrooper?! You were a Stormtrooper?! See. No leg to stand on with this fight.” The group moved down a set of stone stairs with Zorii at the lead. Rey stayed to the front as Finn and Poe bickered toward the back.

“Your crew are spice runners?” Rey tried to keep pace with the masked woman.

“Sometimes. Mostly we work the protection game these days. First Order occupation makes you flexible when it comes to work.” Rey didn’t know whether to loath or respect this woman. While the Resistance was by no means innocent in this war, she wasn’t totally comfortable with the situation. It was one thing to operate in the moral gray. It was another to be so cavalier about it.

“What did your crew do when Poe was a part of it?” Zorii looked straight at Rey as they entered a tunnel.

“Poe was just our pilot. He was more interested in an adrenaline high than what we were smuggling. He’s too pretty to be a criminal.” Rey blanched at her answer. The implication that Rey found Poe attractive was annoying.

“I wouldn’t call him pretty.” Zorii’s helmet tipped skyward as she burst out laughing. The group stared at them in bewilderment. Rey felt Zorii’s hand slap her hard on the back.

“You’re funny.” Rey shrugged it off.

“If you say so.”

Zorii’s crew hid out in an abandoned building toward the middle of the city. There was music and lights withing which made the stone building inviting. Inside, it was packed with people drinking and chatting. Money was openly changing hands and more than one table was set up for card games. It reminded Rey of Maz’s castle on Takodana. Some of the patrons slapped Poe on the shoulder as they passed into the back room. The door shut out all noise as Zorii took a seat.

“You must be desperate. What do you need fly boy?” Poe took off his coat and sat down.

“We need a Pre-Empire droid. Interpreter would be preferable. Does Babu Frik have one?” Zorii shook her head.

“Maybe, but probably not. Pre-Empire anything is very rare. What do you need one for?” Rey took off her bag and pulled out the dagger.

“We need one to translate the words on this blade. They’re in ancient Sith.” Zorii took a huge step back from the blade.

“Sith?! What the Hell Poe?! Why do you need this?!” Poe raised his arms in defense.

“Whatever is on this blade will help us end the war. Somehow, Palpatine is back.” Zorii’s silence was like thunder.

“I’ll get Babu. Hang tight and keep that dagger covered.” She hurried to an adjacent back room. The trio sat in silence as they caught their breath for the first time in hours. Finn sat down next to Poe as Rey replaced the dagger in her bag.

“Spice Runner Poe Dameron.” Finn grinned at his friend. Poe sighed deeply as he wiped his palms across his face. Rey smirked at the pair.

* * *

Kylo sat in silence in his new quarters. Following the destruction of The Supremacy, his personal effects have been recovered and moved to The Finalizer. He opened the containment vessel in which Darth Vader’s helmet was hermetically sealed. The warped, ghoulish mask stared up at him hungrily. He shuddered internally. He didn’t know why he still kept it. Knowing now that Palpatine and Snoke had masterminded the voice of Vader in his mind. A guiding hand was now another manipulation meant to drive him mad.

In the cells, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca had given Hux nothing but snide remarks and annoyance. He had arranged for Hux to be called to the bridge before any physical torture could be applied to them. His conscience had cried out for action. It was the only voice which now called out to him in his mind. The door chime pinged. He stood as the door hissed open. A nameless female officer entered with a data pad.

“Supreme Leader. The ship which the Scavenger girl escaped on has been located on Kajimi.” Kylo took the pad and skimmed the information.

“Good. Set a course for Kajimi and enforce a blockage. Alert the ground patrols to capture her and her friends on site. She won’t escape this time.” Internally he retched at the words pouring out of his lips. He wanted her with him, but he knew she would fight. He needed her alone so she could hear him out. He reasoned once she heard what he had to say, she would side with him. Force, he hoped she would side with him. Both their fates relied on it.

A/N: Short chapter this time. No lies here. It’s because Kajimi bores me. I just need this chapter here to set up the next one. It’s some nice slowdown and that’s it. Just go with me here. Everyone is having a nice long nap because it’s been about a standard day for them and a lot of crap has happened. People say TLJ had bad continuity, but at least we felt the passage of time. TROS has no passage of time. I have no idea how much time went by and if anyone was sleeping. That is dumb.

I tried to come up with some dialogue for the characters, but really I have so much dialogue planned for later I couldn't stretch this chapter out anymore. If it's not working, just leave it be. Promise next chapter will be longer. Comment on how you think Kylo and Rey's next meeting will go!

~probablyajedi


	8. Why do we only have bad ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben continue to be #thatcouple. Poe and Finn share exactly one braincell. Zorii and Babu are a delight....

Babu babbled in his high-pitched voice about having finished the data scan. He moved it to a small chip. Finn pocketed the chip as Rey stood and stretched. Poe and Zorii had rejoined them. The patrols had become much more aggressive. The outside walkways were lit as if it were day.

“We can’t move until they give up. No doubt they found your clunker and are searching for Resistance spies.” As Zorii and Poe began making plans for a clean ship Rey felt a shudder rip through her body. She dropped her pack on the ground and braced by the window.

“Rey?” Finn moved to prop her up. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

“Chewie and Lando. They’re close.” They locked eyes with twin expressions of zeal.

“What?” Poe and Zorii moved close to the pair. Rey shrugged off Finn’s assistance and gathered her things.

“Chewie and Lando are close by. I can feel it.” As if on cue, a star destroyer appeared in low orbit. The gray panels took up most of the night sky.

“It’s _The Finalizer_.” Finn sighed. Rey stared at the show with a smile.

“That’s where they are. I can feel it.” Zorii cocked her head to the side at Poe.

“Is she always like this?” Poe grinned.

“You get used to it. We need a ship if we’re gonna pull a jailbreak.” In a flurry, they moved out into the main halls again.

“We stole a First Order light transport a couple days ago. Found this too.” She pulled out a round piece of silver metal with intricate cut outs. Poe gaped.

“A captain’s medallion. Never seen one before.” A ship equipped with a medallion was given security clearances which required no checks or codes. Long gone were the days of imperial codes for passage through the quadrant. It allowed for faster, more streamlined travel.

“We were saving it in case things got too hot around here. Exit strategy.” Purple gloves pushed the small piece into Poe’s hands. He protested.

“Zorii. We can’t take this from you. We’ll find another way.” She chuckled and popped the visor on her mask. Pale blue eyes and strands of blonde hair peaked out. Her skin appeared human pink.

“I’m giving you a way. Your Jedi friend said if we help you then you help us. Give those _moof milkers_ some Hell from the old crew. We’ll find another way.” An alien male in heavy wraps from head to toe lead them out to a ship hidden under tarps. It was an Upsilon-class shuttle. There wasn’t much room, but for three humans and a droid it would do just fine. Poe popped the badge into the pilot’s console and started up preflight. Zorii and Babu were perched on the roof waving to them. Rey felt a blooming of kinship. These people were living on the very edge but surviving. By banding together, they were more than a match for their enemies. Perhaps the Resistance still had a chance in this war.

“Hang in there, guys. We’re on our way.” Finn muttered as the ship lifted off. Kajimi’s gray city and snow drifts got smaller as they climbed skyward. The main hanger bay of The Finalizer looked like the maw of a Hutt ready to gobble them up. She checked her weapons were still on her person. It wouldn’t take long for them to realize they weren’t just a returning patrol.

“Shuttle Tydirium. Proceed to Hanger 4-B).” Poe maneuvered them toward a smaller hanger. From the looks of it, this was a private hanger for high ranking officers.

“BB-8. When we land you need to plug into the computer and locate the cell block our friends are in.” The droid chirped and rolled toward the hold. As the landing gear touched down on polished black durasteel floor, they sprang into action. A pair of technicians approached the ship as the ramp lowered. Finn and Poe pulled their blasters on them.

“Signal anyone and we shoot!” The unwitting techs put their hand up, dropping their equipment. Scattered tools and com links clacked on the floor. Rey stepped between the techs and blasters.

“You will forget we were here.” She waved her hand gracefully before them. The pair nodded and murmured her command back to her.

_“We will forget you were here.”_ Finn and Poe lowered their weapons.

“You will go back to your quarters and rest.” Her mind tricked puppets nodded again.

_“We’re tired. We should go rest now.”_ Finn snickered as the pair walked calmly away. Rey turned back to them with a grin. BB-8 rolled off the ramp and plugged into one of the consoles.

“That will buy us a little time, but we need to get in and out fast.” Poe hurried to his droid. The orange and white menace shot out rapid-fire binary chirps.

“Okay, Cellblock 11-38. Any news on where the Falcon ended up?” A few more turns of the socket revealed a joyful number of beeps.

“It’s here?! Amazing!” Poe rubbed his droid with affection. Finn and Rey hurried over.

“We can get them out on the Falcon. It was brought on board and is being stored on a different deck. It’s close to the cellblock.” Rey felt a chill on the back of her neck. A familiar feeling in the Force. It was like Kylo’s Force signature, but different.

“There’s something on this ship.” She stared toward a corridor in the opposite direction. Finn and Poe got anxious at that look.

“We need to get Lando and Chewie. No time for getting sidetracked.” The call was strong. It was like the call which had brought her to the saber at Maz’s castle.

“I need to do this. I’ll meet you both at the Falcon.” She didn’t wait for their calls to be careful. She was already racing down the hall. Finn and Poe just shared a look of unease. It only took one misstep for a plan to fall apart.

* * *

Kylo’s shuttle touched down on Kajimi in no time at all. He could feel her nearby. She was so close he could feel her signature as if she were standing beside him. He knew she could feel it too. The Bond echoed back and forth between them. His hands began to sweat in his gloves despite the bite of cold air. His Knights spread out into the city.

Kajimi was unknown to him. A simple backwater planet where people could disappear or move illegal product. It was a place whose main characteristic was its grim gray walls. His boots crunched in the thin layering of snow on the ground. His life was beginning to overlap itself again. He’d searched for her once in the snow and here he was again. He would find here. It had to be him.

* * *

Rey moved quickly down the halls as different groups of Stormtroopers passed her by. She hid in alcoves and doorways thanking the Force she hadn’t been seen yet. The interior was somewhat changes since she was last aboard. The halls were wider, and the lighting was brighter. She found her way into a section of the vast ship which could only be officer’s quarters. The walls had transitioned from black to stark white. It nearly blinded her as she found the source of her feeling.

The doorway was inauspicious. A simple wave of her hand and the door was open. She hurried inside and breathed in the recycled air. The room was bare of any indication of inhabitance. There wasn’t a bed in plain view. The white walls were immaculate and windowless. A side table displayed a few tools for precision electronic work. A pair of brushes and an inkpot were beside the tools. She felt a sense of déjà vu. A single black pillar off to the side caught her attention.

A low hum under her skin beckoned her closer. She’d felt it around artifacts before. She pushed down the fear of the unknown. She knew exactly whose room she was standing in. She ignored that fact and all the implications within. The pillar called darkly. As she had done in the past, she went straight toward the dark.

The pillar was an airtight container. She unsealed it and allowed whatever was within to be revealed. A warped plastoid mask stared up at her. She jumped at the sight of it. Echoes of the past surged into her mind. Things long since said flickered past her ears. The pressed together and were unintelligible. She knew this mask. All of history knew it. The mask of Darth Vader.

_“You’re close by.”_ Rey couldn’t hold in her cry of surprise. Behind her, Kylo’s caped back was to her. He had stopped mid step upon the Bond opening. She hadn’t felt it, too consumed by the dark thing before her. She was now trapped between a pair of dark objects. One, skeletal remains. The other, living remains. She held in her fury.

“You just don’t give up.” He turned to her voice. The mask’s red cracks shone in the full light. She hated it with all her heart. She knew her hatred was being fueled by her proximity to Vader’s mask. Did she really have to care about that? She was beyond caring. She was a conduit of anger.

_“We need to talk. Just us.”_ That voice. The voice which slew entire species for Supreme Leader Snoke. Her saber exploded to life in her hands. Kylo took a step back in fear. She could feel it in him. She wanted it to be the only thing he felt.

“Every time you talk, people I care about get hurt. Your words are poison.” She swung at him. He dodged to the side, igniting his saber to parry her next blow.

_“Rey! Stop!”_ She didn’t stop. She fought. She fought with all the fury of the dead who had fallen before the Sith and the Darkside. All the lives not lived because of men like him. He danced around her in desperation. His voice calling her name only fueled her ire. He caught her blade on his cross guard as it made to slice through his face. He managed to slide their weapons to the side. The pillar holding the mask exploded in a thousand metallic pieces. The mask fell to the ground and skidded across the snow. The pair stared at the object and back to each other.

“So that’s where you are.” Rey’s lungs heaved as the Bond snapped shut. He knew where she was. He was on his way. She took in the destruction she had created in the room. Scattered red berries which must have come from Ben’s side of the bond spattered the floor like blood. The pieces of black metal on the pristine floor. It had taken no effort at all to fall into the embrace of the dark. She ran from the room and the dark which no longer lived there.

A/N: This is a two-parter! I am posting these together! The number of simultaneous events is too much to fit in one chapter!

~probablyajedi


	9. We only make dramatic exits and entrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth worst rescue ever. Of all time. Rey and Ben finally have the talk. (Not that one.) Ben makes a critical error. It will cost him....

Finn, Poe, and BB-8 managed to reach the cell block without detection. Poe praised Finn’s memory of patrol rotations as BB-8 rotated the access port of the door lock. The heavy durasteel door hissed open. Chewie and Lando were restrained at two stations along the wall with their arms fastened above their heads.

“What took you so long? My arms are falling asleep!” The Wookie echoed Lando’s gripe. Finn and Poe tag teamed the restraints.

“General Calrissian. We’re gonna get you both out on the Falcon.” Lando shook feeling back into his limbs as Finn tried to reel in his hero worship. Once Chewie was free, he hugged Poe within an inch of his life.

“Easy there, big guy! We gotta get out of here first!” BB-8 unlocked the secure drawers with their weapons and belongings. Chewie was quickly armed with his crossbow and ammunition belt. Lando’s sidearm and cape were returned to him. As he fastened it around his neck the lights began to flash red. Alarms blared.

“Great.” Poe hurried to the door. It was clear, but that’s wouldn’t last. They hurried out the corridor, following BB-8’s directions. Troopers immerged from adjacent halls with weapons drawn. Shots zoomed past them as they ran. Finn and Lando returned fire as they made their mad dash.

“I’m way too old for this!” Lando heaved as his aging knees buckled as they rounded a corner onto a ramp. Poe knelt to help the older man up but was grazed in the arm by blaster fire.

“Hands up!” Troopers flooded halls. No escape was available. They put their weapons down. From behind the troopers, the smuggest face in the galaxy emerged.

“Welcome back FN-2187. We really have to stop meeting like this.” Hux stood with his hands behind his back, spine rigid. His shiny shoes matched the gloss of the floors. Finn wanted to spit on them.

“Hugs. You still work here? First Order must be desperate.” Poe was less inclined to keeping his mouth shut. Hux only smirked as they were lined up in the middle of the hallway.

“Much as I enjoy these little meetings, this will be the last time.” The troopers took aim at the group, awaiting Hux’s orders.

“Finn, buddy. This is not how I thought we’d end up going out.” Finn cringed at Poe’s timing.

“This is exactly how I imagined we’d end up going out.” BB-8 chirped in agreement at Finn’s retort. Hux’s exasperation at the prisoners was evident.

“Troopers take aim.” Weapons cocking filled the air. Hux didn’t give the signal to fire. Various shots flew past their heads. The prisoners ducked as Hux made a dash down the hall. The troopers returned fire. Finn sprang for his weapon. The ricocheting shots prevented him from reaching it. The troopers were picked off one by one with a measure of efficiency. As the bodies dropped and the smoke began to clear a figure emerged. Their weapon was still draw, but the lighting of the hallway glinted off golden plating.

“My word! I do apologies for that display of violence!” Nothing prepared any member of the party for the appearance of C-3P0 with a blaster.

“Did we just get rescued by 3P0?” Poe whispered. Finn nodded with a slacked jaw. Lando smirked.

“3P0! I knew you’d be useful one day!” They gathered their belongings quickly and continued their way toward the hanger.

“Lando Calrissian! So good to see again!” The protocol droid prattled on as they hurried along. The fact he was still armed did not inspire confidence. They rounded another corner which gave way to large windows. The Millennium Falcon greeted them like an old friend. Lando chuckled at the sight of her. As they made their way toward the ship Finn saw a pair of troopers enter the hanger. He turned to shoot but was stunned then they threw their weapons down. Their stared across the hanger from one another for a long moment.

“Finn! We gotta go!” Poe beckoned him toward the ship. He looked back to the pair of troopers and holstered his weapon. The troopers nodded toward him. A pair of anonymous faces hidden behind armor. He nodded back. He didn’t know them and yet he did. They were him. Defective cogs in a machine. He ran.

* * *

Rey was on her way back from Kylo’s quarters when the alerts went off. She cursed inwardly. Of course, their rescue operation would be found out. The Resistance couldn’t catch a break for a single moment. She made her way down corridors and passed patrols which she simply threw aside with the Force. The hanger was empty when she arrived. No Falcon and no sign of her friends.

“Really?!” Her only chance now was to circle back to the borrowed shuttle. Before she could get moving again, Kylo Ren’s shuttle arrived. She drew her weapon an ignited it. Kylo Ren rushed down the ramp, unarmed. He reached out his hand to her. She felt the Force freeze her in place. It had been a long time since he had last done this to her. She screeched in anger at him as he wrenched off his helmet.

“Listen to me!” Her saber was ripped from her grasp and turned off. He clipped it to his belt as she remained trapped in his grasp.

“I’ll kill you before you capture me again!” He grabbed her by her shoulders, eyes nearly crazed.

“I’m not capturing you! I’m protecting you!” His shout was painfully human. Their eyes met. He was sweating profusely. His hair was matted in disarray.

“What?” His grip on her shoulders lessened as she calmed down.

“Palpatine has been behind everything from the start. He created Snoke. He built The First Order up to retake the galaxy under his Empire. It was his voice which called to me as a boy. His words which drew me into the dark.” She listened to his words and felt their truth in his Force signature. It crossed the ragged bridge of their Bond, paving over the gashes. The Bond was the strongest it had been in ages. It felt like a fever breaking. The relief was instantaneous and balances.

“Why turn you to the dark side? Was it revenge for his defeat at Luke’s hands?” Ben shook his head.

“No. It’s revenge for Anakin Skywalker’s betrayal. Vader was supposed to be his successor. His most loyal acolyte. He thought that my unstable nature would make me more reliant on his authority for power. He was right. Whether I wanted to or not, he guided my hand at every major choice.” Rey felt his anguish ripple through her. He was adrift in darkness.

“What’s keeping him from taking over the galaxy right now? He’s been controlling everything from the start, right? Why has he waited all this time?” Kylo breathed deeply before releasing her completely. The Force grip on her as well as his hands let go. She remained where she stood.

“Vader’s betrayal nearly killed him. His mastery of the Darkside is the only thing sustaining him. His power is unnatural. He has follower that he has been draining of their living Force to keep himself alive.” Rey shuddered at such a perversion of power.

“He wants me to bring you to him.” His discomfort was evident.

“Why does he need me?”

“He needs us both. Our Bond. It’s special. He called it a Dyad. Together we are stronger than we could ever be apart. I think he wants to feed on our combined power.”

“What do we do?” He looked at her in shock. The word “ _we”_ gave him hope he dared not hope for at that moment.

“We need to kill him.” She balked at his frankness.

“Oh. Is that all? Kill the most powerful Sith to ever live. A Sith so powerful not even an exploding space station could kill him. No problem at all.” Her shoulders shook as panic flooded her with adrenaline.

“I cannot kill him alone. I’m no match for him, but with you at my side…” The shared memory of the throne room. Their fighting so in sync that they didn’t need words to communicate. They had dispatched the Praetorian Guard with few injuries. Beyond that was the memory of his offer. The offer she refused, despite temptation. She mentally backed away from that memory. Being near him was difficult enough without the guilt of her refusal. Her betrayal of his trust. She looked away.

“How do I know this isn’t another lie to seize power?” Her question was not her own. It was one which echoed Poe or Finn’s sensibilities.

“I have never lied to you. If I hadn’t seized power, they would have killed me.”

_‘You left me to die’_ The unspoken, shared thought. She hadn’t intended for him to die. She had checked that he’d survived the explosion when the saber split. Being shortsighted was one of her many flaws. Their eyes met again.

“I’m sorry Ben.” His name leapt from her lips. The spot under his right eye twitched.

“Rey-” Before he could continue, an entire division of Stormtroopers flooded into the hanger. The red alert. Rey had tuned it out during her conversation with Ben. She snagged her saber from his belt and once again took a fighting stance. Ben crossed blades with her and pushed her back.

“Stand down! She’s mine!” He yelled as his powerful swings caused her to stumble back further. They were quickly approaching the edge of the hanger. If they continued, they would topple over the edge into freefall.

“Let me capture you or surrender. I can take you under my own protection.” His voice did not carry. Covered up by the snarl of the blades as they parried.

“I can’t. The Resistance. They need to know about Palpatine.” He continued to argue with her, but her mind left her body. She channeled her strength outward in search of her friends. Hopefully they were still near enough to help her. She reached beyond herself into the upper atmosphere and was met with a friend.

* * *

“We need to turn around!” Finn came running into the cockpit as Poe was prepping the nav computer. He turned to fac his friend. Lando was resting in the seat behind him. Chewie barked from the copilot’s seat.

“What happened?” Finn was waving his hands madly. It was almost comical.

“Rey just called to me in my head. She’s at the hanger. She needs our help.” Poe grinned as he turned the ship around. Chewie barked about the familiarity of the situation. He managed to evade a group of TIEs as the hanger they had just escaped from came back into view. Near the lit edge of the obsidian colored metal was a pair of sabers locked in battle. Red and blue clashing gracefully. He had a crazy idea and prayed to any deity listening it would work out.

* * *

Rey saw the Falcon’s sub-light thrusters swing around to face the hanger bay. Kylo saw it too. They shared a quick nod before bracing the ground with the Force. As Poe fired the sub-light thrusters with a quick pulse, the entire hanger was hit with a wave of air. Troopers and anything left unsecured were blasted back. Only the pair of Force users were left standing. As the wave of pressure released the ramp on the Falcon lowered. Finn yelled her name. She looked to Ben. His eyes begged her to stay. Her eyes begged him to come with her. They both shook their heads. She reached out toward the ramp, got a running start, and leapt across the impossible distance. She dragged her body to safety and hurried up the metal panel as it raised back up. She felt Ben brush her mind slightly.

_‘Be safe.’_

As the Millennium Falcon disappeared into the purple sky, Ben walked back to his shuttle. Pryde and Hux transferred all that had been recorded from the hanger’s surveillance system.

“It’s time.” Pryde handed Hux the pad. A holo of what had just occurred in the hanger played back in perfect clarity. Hux’s womprat smile widened.

“At last. Kylo Ren’s reign is over.”

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!! End of my two-parter. Worked on these between study sessions. Anything grammatically wrong is because these were unbetaed. I just wanted to post these before my horrible study binge. I’ll be late uploading anything new for a couple weeks because of all my exams. Hope everyone had a Happy Valentines Day. I enjoyed the day after candy sale immensely. Your comments give me life! See you all soon!

~probablyajedi


	10. Adversity and Loss Make a Man Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Order is under new management. Ben really didn't want to do this today. Master Luke returns for an intervention...

The Knights of Ren stood in tense silence in a conference room. The chaos which had occurred on board The Finalizer had ended before they returned from the surface of Kajimi. The late recall to the ship had left the group unsatisfied in their need for a fight. The Supreme Leader, once again, failed to deliver on his vows to Darth Sidious. An unspoken disgust with their leader now permeated the masked men. He was weak. They all knew it. They’d known for some time. The main doors slide open to reveal Allegiant General Pryde and his rabid dog, Hux.

“Please be seated. This is a matter of great importance.” The warriors did not sit.

“If it’s of such import, where is the Supreme Leader?” None of the Knights had given their named to any members of the First Order. No documentation had ever been issued for their place in the military. They were ghost for all intents and purposes. Extensions of Snoke’s influence wherever he needed them. Without Snoke, they differed to Kylo for purpose, to their indignation. They’d sat out far too many battles in the past months. Their collective unrest was a singular feeling shared amongst them all.

“The Supreme Leader is the subject we wish to discuss.” Pryde’s face betrayed nothing. Hux’s face was brilliantly smug. The Knights took their seats. Pryde gestured for Hux to insert a disc into the console. A holo projection of security footage came up on the central projection of the table. A frozen image of the Scavenger in the hanger. The timestamp placed it earlier that day. The escape of the prisoners under their own noses. The footage played.

There was no sound, but the clarity of the footage betrayed all. Their leader unmasked and clutching the girl’s arms. Their mouths moving in conversation, but not enough shouting for it to be verbal sparring. It dissolved into an almost casual encounter. The Knights were statues in their chairs. The sudden appearance of Troopers in the hanger lead to a mock fight at best. Barely a sparring session. It was sloppy and slow. This was a farce. The sudden appearance of the Resistance junker ship and the escape of the girl ended in Kylo Ren simply walking away. The implications were suspect, damnable.

“There’s more you should know about your leader.” Hux’s sneer puckered up his face like a madman. It unsettled them how much this little man enjoyed dragging Kylo Ren through the dirt. He activated another file. It was not a video, but several classified files of troop movements and battle plans.

“We’ve had a mole in our ranks for months. The Resistance has received classified information known only to the highest-ranking officers on this ship.”

_‘And the Supreme Leader.’_ It was implied but acknowledged silently.

“It is now clear to us that Supreme Leader Ren is not only incompetent, but a traitor.” One of the masks tilted to the side. Curious.

“You’ve no concrete proof beyond circumstantial evidence.” The masks nodded. Pryde cracked a small smile. Barely a quirk of his lips. It was unnatural on his face.

“We have all the proof we need.” A third file was projected. A series of choppy holo images. The security footage they had come from no doubt was heavily damaged and reconstructed by a team of specialist. The imaged, though grainy and full of static streaking, were the nail in Kylo Ren’s coffin.

“As you can see, the late Supreme Leader was struck down while the Scavenger and Kylo Ren were present. Following his demise, another series of images showed the girl and Ren fighting back to back against the Praetorian Guard. Their defense of each other was clear. The imaged cut off mid fight.

“Your leader is weak. Isn’t it time that we did away with weakness?” Hux’s words were laced with malice and venom. The Knights all looked to the two uniformed men.

“Kylo Ren is a traitor to our cause. Until the ascension of Emperor Palpatine I am the one to assume command of The First Order. As my first act I order the execution of Kylo Ren.” The Knights stood in unison.

“He will pay for his crimes with his life.” The masks spoke as one. Kylo Ren was a dead man.

* * *

Ben had returned to his rooms to find a mess. Rey had smashed several items and furnishings. He felt the residual aura of her living Force in the room. It was darkened and angry. She’d leeched away feelings from Vader’s mask and used it to fuel her anger toward him. She had no sense of blocking out the feelings of others and objects. It made her volatile and so much like him. He kicked a few red berries on the white floor. He’d smashed a pot of them in their fight. Somehow, they had transferred to the ship on her side of the Bond. The strength of the Dyad was beyond what it had once been. He wondered briefly is he could grasp her hand and pull her to him from across the stars. Would the Force allow that? So much of what he believed about the Force was now in question.

_(ping)_

He felt his Knights gathered beyond the door of his quarters. He sighed, placing his helmet back on. He waved a hand to open it. They filed in fully armed and circled him.

“Report.” His electronically masked voice was somber.

“Kylo Ren. By order of the Supreme Leader Pryde, you have committed high treason against The First Order.” They all took a battle stance. His stomach clenched. His weapon was in his hand in an instant.

“Stop!” He held the hilt of his weapon in both hands, legs spread in a low stance.

“Your execution had been ordered.” They all took wide and heavy swings at his body. He managed to dodge several, but a harsh impact on the back of his right knee buckled his stance. He pushed hard outward with the Force. A few of them fell back against the wall. The others held fast to the ground with the Force. Instinct took over to preserve him. He mentally pulled himself out the open doors into the hall backwards. He hit the wall with a mild thud. He shut the door and crushed the inner rail they were fed on. It wouldn’t hold them for long.

On his injured knee, he limped toward the hanger. The walls behind his ruptured and sparked as the Knights gave chase. The door had not stopped them at all. He reached a hall which had an observation window above the hanger. His shuttle was still docked on the platform. In a trick he’d once learned from Luke while in training, he whipped his saber at the window. It spun in a red disc of light as the window shattered. He used the Force to assist him in a powerful jump. As his body began to free fall three floors the saber returned to his hand. He cushioned his landing as best he could but was now under fire from every direction. Troopers flooded the decks, shooting out windows to take pot shots at him. His body rolled across the sleek floor in a less that graceful clatter. His helmet smacked heavily on the ground and snapped the visor off. The sudden brightness of the hanger bay blinded him. He felt a shot impact his arm.

Somehow, he managed to push himself up and stumble to the shuttle. The ramp lowered at a glacial pace. The Knights jumped down from the shattered window and landed on their feet. He gripped a set of TIEs docked along the wall and pulled. The tumbled down on his former comrades. They dodged and sliced the ships and he hurried up the ramp and shut it. The preflight checks would take too long. He needed to get out fast, before he could be tractored back into the hanger.

_‘I’ve got a bad feeling about this.’_ A voice he’s long since pushed from his mind suddenly appeared. He reached the pilot’s seat and punched in one of the stored coordinates in his navi-computer. He ignored all the blaring safety alarms as he started the engines. The Upsilon craft lifted off the ground as several blaster cannons began firing. The shields held up, but the impacts nearly threw him to the floor. He was clearing the hanger as the sub light wings lowered. It was now or never.

_‘Chewie! Punch it!’_ He grabbed the handle of the hyperdrive and pulled back hard. The ship jumped to lightspeed just as a cannon armed to shoot him to space dust. They had not anticipated he would jump to lightspeed while still partially in the hanger. It was insane and dangerous. The odds of it having worked were extremely low.

_‘Never tell me the odds.’_ Ben passed out on the floor as the blue streaks of hyperspace painted the cabin.

* * *

A pair of hands lifted his head from the ground. The hiss of his mask unhinging sounded far off. As his head and face were exposed to the cool recycled air, he heard the _thunk_ of his helmet being tossed to the side. A rough hand smoothed his sweaty hair from his face as the stain of pain spread up his leg. He groaned as his head was gently settled back on the ground. His eyes flickered open to a blinding blue light. The cabin was completely dark in contrast. He must have dropped out of hyperspace while he was passed out. The bright light started out fuzzy and smudged its way to clarity. A weathered face looked down at him.

“Hey kiddo. Still with us?” Ben sighed deeply at his uncle. The familiar smirk of his old master shone down on him. He felt small and vulnerable. The last time his uncle had looked down at like it had ended in death and destruction. Was he capable of fighting the old man in his current condition? Could he even fight a ghost? Their last battle seemed to indicate not.

“Are you here to kill me?” Ben’s voice had a wheeze to it. He must of bruise a lung somehow. He coughed as his uncle shook his head. He helped him to sit up and lean against the bulkhead.

“No.” Luke sat next to his nephew. It was almost friendly, but there were still a great many walls between them. Some of them, insurmountable.

“Come to gloat then?” Luke gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Kicking you while your down would be very redundant. I doubt it is the Jedi way.” The silence which followed was more painful than Ben’s injuries. The sudden appearance of his Uncle through the Force after almost dying was suspicious timing. The Force loved to make him suffer. He’d long since learned he deserved it, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

“Go away.” The plea was a weak whisper from a broken man. Luke turned to look at Ben fully.

“I can’t do that Ben.” The last shudder of Ben’s rage leaked out of his soul. He was ready to scream at the old man to leave him be. Luke interrupted his fury.

“She needs you Ben. Time is running out.” Ben laughed, unhinged at last. He felt his psyche crumble as he pulled his knees close. The pain in the injured one protested. He gasped in the midst of his madness.

“Rey’s never needed me for anything. Nobody has. I’m just a blunt instrument in all of this.” Luke’s face blossomed with concern at his sudden mental collapse.

“I didn’t mean Rey.” Ben’s laughed stopped abruptly. His dark eyes widened at the sudden realization of who Luke meant.

“No. She definitely never needed me.” Luke sighed, becoming frustrated.

“That’s not true and you know it. You can feel it. You need to go home Ben.” Ben’s fist flew at the old man’s face. He became incorporeal around the gloved fist. It slammed into the bulkhead behind them. Ben cursed loudly as he shook the stinging from his hand. If nothing else the new pain in his hand took priority over the growing pain in his knee and arm. To his credit, Luke did not laugh at his nephew’s pain.

“They’ll get along just fine without me.” The lament was a pathetic whimper. Luke patted him uninjured shoulder, suddenly solid again. Ben briefly considered punching again to test his luck.

“Do you know why your mother named you _Ben_?” The question was so out of nowhere it left his brain blank. His silence was taken to be an answer.

“Ben Kenobi was a great Jedi, teacher, and friend. His part in the Skywalker family’s story is greatly honored.” Ben hid behind his hair in shame. Another piece of his family legacy he had sullied. He had not lived up to Obi Wan’s namesake at all. New layers of failure in the tragedy of Ben Solo.

“But, that isn’t why she named you Ben.” Luke waited for their eyes to meet. Two sets of old eyes which had seen so much pain and joy. Eyes which mirrored one another in experienced suffering.

“Why did she?” Ben’s voice was thick with emotion. He was choking on it.

“She named you Ben because you were the culmination of all her hopes and dreams during the war. She had staked the survival of the Rebellion’s survival on finding Obi Wan Kenobi on the day she was captured by the Empire.” Ben had viewed the now famous plea for help from the Princess of Alderaan.

_‘Help me Obi Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.’_ Ben’s heart bled. His eyes leaked tears he could no longer hold in.

“Why are you doing this?” His voice shuddered. The words were difficult to push out beyond the sobs which shuddered in his chest. Any control he had clung to was well and truly destroyed. Luke’s face was soft and beseeching.

“I was not there for you when you needed me. I was not the person you needed me to be. I tried to make you in my own image. A Jedi. You were never a Jedi. You needed more than an old flawed religion. You needed your family. You needed hope. Instead, I took that away from you.” The sincerity of his uncle’s voice was painted with grief and shame.

“Ben. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not going to forgive you for trying to kill me just because you said sorry.” Luke chuckled at the petulant voice which escaped Ben’s lips. It was the voice of a young man barely out of his teens. Had he suddenly regressed from the complete release of all his pain? Perhaps his emotional state had not aged since the day he shut away thoughts of family and hope. Perhaps he was that same frightened boy underneath all the grime and rot. Protected from harm by the layers of hatred he’d been wrapped in all these years.

“It’s moments like this where you look just like Han.” Ben’s eyes scrunched closed at the mention of his father. His memory was inescapable now. It had caught up to him after so much running away.

“Just go away!” He turned his body away from Luke.

“Can’t do that kid.” Luke sighed.

“Why not?”

“You need to go home Ben. Your mother needs to see you before it’s too late.” The implication of that statement should have been obvious, but he wanted to hear it. He turned to his uncle.

“Too late?” Luke looked suddenly grave.

“Your mother is dying Ben. She’s held on, remarkably. But her time is drawing near.” The silence of the cabin was deafening. His tears had stopped, but the gaping hole in his chest was beyond all pain he had ever felt. Worse than the emptiness when Han died. Worse than the emptiness when Rey left him. Worse than the emptiness when he woke to find his Uncle ready to strike me down.”

“How can I face her? I killed my father. I made myself into a monster.” Luke cradled the side of Ben’s face in his hand. The ghostly appendage was warm like living flesh. It was an unlikely comfort.

“I don’t have all the answers Ben. Nothing is simple or easy. Kylo Ren committed atrocities all over the galaxy.” Ben’s shoulders sagged.

“Kylo Ren is dead.” Ben made to argue with his uncle, but was silenced by a stare. The hand on his face moved to pat him on the shoulder again.

“Han Solo killed Kylo Ren that day on Starkiller Base. He did it to save his son.” Ben scoffed at the words filling his ears.

“That’s not true.” Luke’s eyes filled with a glint of mischief.

“Perhaps it is true, from a certain point of view.” The silence was broken by a sobbed and a laugh from both men. A small glimmer of hope filled the room. Barely there, and yet it shined like a single star in the night sky.

“I don’t know where she is.” Luke smiled and waved his hand at the navi-computer. A set of coordinates were entered and confirmed in quick succession. The hyperdrive engaged on its own and the shuttle jumped once again into hyperspace.

A/N: This chapter has been on my mind for weeks. I have been looking forward to the dialogue since I started outlining it. Much of the Luke and Ben conversations were planned weeks ago, but some of it happened as I was writing. I wanted it to be extremely cathartic, but without sudden unearned forgiveness. You don’t have to forgive simply because someone is sorry. Sometimes the forgiveness comes much later. Most of all I was looking forward to Ben finally choosing the path he wanted all along. I’ve known situations where I was trapped by obligation or other people’s expectations. The need to break away, but feeling that I was not allowed to do so. To finally be able to ask for what you wanted all along is a beautiful escape. The parallels of Luke unmasking Ben and Han's line about odds were important to me. I wanted them present to show his family is with him in spirit. (Literally and figuratively) Your comments mean the world to me! Thank you for leaving them!

~probablyajedi


	11. Rey's less than fabulous day gets even worse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the secrets come to a head. Everyone is angry. Nobody is okay.

Special thanks to: harrypanther, Melinda, Winnie_stand, kittystargen3, and all our loyal readers for your comments.

Your continued support of this little fixit fic gives me and my co-writer life.

Finn and Poe huddled in the alcove of the main lounge. Rey knew they were watching her. She felt the weight of their suspicious gaze. They had seen the Supreme Leader of the First Order let her go. She’d escaped under his watch. Her body shook with unreleased adrenaline as she sat hunched over the dejarik table. Her left leg had not stopped bouncing since she sat down.

“Ms. Rey! It’s so good to see you again!” C-3P0’s presence was more welcoming that it had any right to be.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” She said lowly. The droid had her satchel in his shiny hands.

“I have completed the translation of the inscription on the blade.” Rey looked up with renewed interest.

“Does it have anything useful?” Finn and Poe sat down across from her, nearly pressed to each other’s sides.

“The translation reads: _The Sith Eternal will rise. Death will make them powerful._ _Only in the Dark will another rise._ ” Rey sighed loudly. Finn’s forehead slumped to his arms on the table. Poe looked ready to punch someone.

“We went through all that for a poem!?” The pilot’s voice was tinged with exhaustion.

“I believe it to be a portion of a Sith prophecy. The symbol on the dagger is indeed the symbol of The Sith Eternal. An ancient sect of Force users. Master Luke researched their connection to the Sith home world of Exegol. I’ve discovered-” Poe slammed his fist on the surface of the table.

“We got shot at. We got captured. We even managed to escape. And we still have nothing.” Finn got up so Poe could storm off towards the hold. He paused suddenly before turning to face the others. His accusing finger jabbed toward Rey.

“And if you think we aren’t going to talk about whatever that was on the Destroyer, you’re nuts.” Rey stood up, angry and red in the face.

“If you have something to say then say it to my face Dameron! Stop whispering to Finn in the corner where you think I can’t hear!” Finn looked ready to jump between his friends, but Poe beat him to it.

“Tell us the truth about you and Kylo Ren! He’s let you go twice as far as I can tell. He’s pulling his punches when he fights you. Wanna tell us something, Jedi?” Poe’s face and chest pushed up close to her. She refused to shy away and give him the advantage.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Rey’s voice was cold. She enunciated the words. The threat beneath them was obvious.

“Poe. Rey. Please stop-” Finn got a matching set of glares from his friends as Rey shouldered past Poe toward the hold.

“This isn’t over!” Poe yelled as Rey hurried off. Finn rubbed his hands across his face as Poe slumped back into the bench seat.

“Nice.” Finn’s face was filled with conflict. Poe made to comment, but Finn hurried out of the room to check on Rey. The sudden injection of silence was uncomfortable.

“Excuse me Commander. I was about to say that I had discovered something else on the dagger.” In his anger, he’d forgotten the droid was present.

“What?” His voice was tinged with disinterest.

“It has another symbol on the handle. The emblem of Emperor Palpatine.” Poe took up the blade. It was subtle and easy to overlook. The grip of the handle wrapped with a nerf leather cord. Under the cord the handle was engraved with the symmetrical swirls of the former Emperor. It was an emblem he had been adorned with during his time as a Senator and later Chancellor.

“Look into this symbol. It’s all we’ve got. I refuse to return to the General with nothing.”

* * *

Rey was slouched in the hold. Her arms wrapped around her knees. As she shook with quiet sobs, she turned to the leather cuff around her upper arm. It suddenly itched as if covered in Endorian poison ivy. She yanked it off and took in the reddened strip of skin underneath. The scar she’d sustained during her fight with the Praetorian guards was raised up and angry. She closed her eyes, remembering the sudden sting of the cut. The heat of the room, too warm even for her sun-soaked skin. Her desperate need to return to Ben’s side. She felt his desperation in her mind while fighting. They were one being in two bodies.

_“Our Bond. It’s special. He called it a Dyad.”_

“Dyad.” The word felt right in her mouth. She’d searched the Jedi texts in vain over the last few months to find a satisfactory explanation for their Force Bond. A Dyad. Two that are one. She felt another tear trickled down her face. She now had the proper words to express what she was feeling. Incomplete. Cut in half. Missing a mirrored piece. Her equal and opposite in every way.

“Rey? Are you okay?” Finn’s kind voice was barely above a whisper. She opened her blurred vision to see her first and truest friend slowly enter the hold. He took a spot on a cargo container beside her.

“I know Poe blew up in there. He didn’t mean to hurt you. He’s just upset. He’ll understand once everything is explained.” Rey looked away. His earnest belief that she wasn’t hiding something was painful. Painful, because it was a lie.

“He’s right. I am hiding things. Things that would make you all hate me if I told you.” She felt his eyes on her. He could sense his fear of what she was hiding. Most of all she could sense his desperate need to believe that she was still his friend. Someone he could trust.

“Rey. Tell me the truth. You know you can trust me. We’re friends.” Rey took a deep breath, still looking away.

“I was on the Supremacy when it exploded.” Finn nodded.

“Yeah. We know. You fought the guards and killed Snoke.” She leaned more deeply into her knees. Becoming smaller by the second.

“I went to ask Ben Solo for help. To turn him back toward the light.” When Finn did not respond to her confession, she continued.

“I went to him. He took me to the throne room. To his master. Snoke took everything from my mind. He told Ben to kill me. He killed Snoke instead.” Finn made a noise between a gasp and a choking sound.

“So, he killed Snoke and framed you?” Rey shook her head, looking to Finn. His eyes were bugging out in shock.

“No. He did it to save me. We fought the guards together. He wanted me to join him. To burn it all down and start over. To rule the galaxy alongside him.” Finn stood up, backing away. Rey slowly stood, raising her hands to placate him.

“Why!? Why would he ask you to rule with him!? Why would you go to him in the first place!?”

“Finn please. I can explain.” Finn scoffed at her. He looked ready to leave at any moment. Rey plunged on; the gates of truth thrown open.

“Luke wouldn’t teach me anything while I was on Ahch-To. Somehow, the Force began to connect me to Ben. We could see each other and speak. He told me the truth about why he turned to the Dark. Luke betrayed Ben and tried to kill him. Ben was conflicted and guilty about what he’d done. When Luke wouldn’t come with me to help the Resistance, I went to The Supremacy.” Rey’s word vomit left her quiet and shaken. Finn’s face was blank. She’d felt mildly prepared for disgust or anger. The lack of any reaction was somehow worse.

“You called him Ben.” Rey didn’t know what to say to that.

“Not Kylo Ren ... You called him Ben.” There was the disgust and seething anger.

“Finn. I’m connected to him. It’s hard to explain. He appears to me at random. Our thoughts blend and there is a pull. He called it a Dyad in the Force.” Finn looked away, unable to listen any longer.

“You lied. I knew you were lying. I just didn’t realize how much you lied.” He left her standing, alone in the hold. She wiped her face and breathed deeply.

“I’m sorry.”

A/N: Was going to continue, but with what is planned to happen next, I decided to go slow. Pacing is everything and we are now in the third act. Rey confessing to Finn was a missed opportunity I was dying to see. The level of Rey’s betrayal was something which I felt would have defined her arc in the final film. Instead we got more of Rey’s parentage nonsense. (Ew) Finn’s arc is purposely independent of Rey’s as the previous film planted him firmly with the Rebels. I wanted that to continue. Are Rey and Finn drifting apart? Is this an irreconcilable hurdle in their friendship? We shall see.

The symbol referenced is this:

https://www.naergilien.info/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Preview_Palpatine_Embroidery.jpg

It appears on his robes in the prequels. I loved the symbols in the costumes in the prequels so I carries this one over in the story. I miss subtle callbacks to the prequels. We need more of those.

Sorry for the lateness of this update. I was out of state visiting a friend and then came back to school to a pile of homework and all this corona virus crap. Expect a return to regular updates.

~probablyajedi


	12. A Candle in a Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia receives a miracle. Ben receives a goddamn hug. Rey and company chase the last lead they have...

This chapter dedicated to @haloren1st, who recently passed away. Their art is amazing and the loss is deeply felt in our community.

Leia Organa had lived a long and difficult life. She liked to say she had lived a rich and interesting life. Few could boast a lineage of public officials and Force users. Even fewer could say they had taken part in more than one galactic war. Deep in her bones, she was weary. Each day began with aches and pains which her younger self would shrug off in pursuit of more important things. Now, a graying woman sitting on a cargo container in a small cave, she was just so damn tired. She was shielding her failing energy from the young faces in the camp. They looked to her for strength. Despite her best efforts to steer the next generation to new heroes, the legendary Leia Organa-Solo remained their symbol.

Even the richest and most interesting of people feel regret. Her finger was heavy with the ring gifted to her by her husband. The twisting gold wire around a pair of simple blue stones. It was not an expensive treasure. To her memory, Han had won it in a game of cards at a cantina. Still, it was precious to her. It was so very like her beloved to give her something he earned through less than reputable means. It spoke to the heart of the scoundrel she loved even now. Her soul ached for the place where he used to be. The place left vacant on that day. A loss too profound to dwell on. She refused to beg the Force for more time. She had made her choices and he his. The time they had was fleeting in the eyes eternity. It made every moment all the more treasured.

_“You know, no matter how much we fought... I've always hated watching you leave.”_ Leia recalled their last conversation.

_“That's why I did it. So you'd miss me.”_ The smirk which stole her heart forever. His arms were strong. Despite all their time together and apart, his arms held her tight.

“I do miss you.” She whispered to the past.

A jolt ran through her. A warm current of rough edges running up her spine and into her heart. She knew this feeling. She’d thought it lost to her forever. Her aches and pains left her for the moment as she walked out into the jungle. It was getting dark on Ajan Kloss, but she did not fear the dark. She never had. She walked a significant distance into the vegetation. She followed a thread connected to her heart.

In a clearing some distance from camp was an imposing black ship. An Upsilon class with its wings folded up. The ramp was down and slumped in the light of the ship’s hold was her son. He was leaning heavily on the hydraulic frame of the ramp, dark clothes ripped up, but mostly presentable. Swaths of dark cloth were wrapped and tied around his arm and leg. His pale face looked slightly to her left, unable to look her in the face.

“Ben?” His dark eyes darted to her own before staring into the dirt. She approached him as if he were a wounded animal. In truth, that was what he was. A might predator now injured and chastened. Left to die by the rest of the pack. She stood before him, looking up at his towering height.

“You got so tall.” Her voice quivered as she took in the man her boy had become. She recalled a lanky teen who was an awkward mix of features. She recalled the childlike face he had not yet grown out of. Most of all, she recalled the brightness of his being when she last saw him. Though circled by darkness, he had been as bright as a comet. Now she felt his light very much dimmed. Years of pain and suffering had taken him from blinding to a soft light. Despite it all, she knew him to be her son. Her Ben. She embraced him, despite his towering advantage. She held him as she had dreamed of holding him again. Her face ran with tears.

“Mom. I’m so sorry.” Ben’s chest heaved with the words he’d wanted to say for so long. The words which had been killing him on the inside. He slowly dropped down to the ground, long arms clinging to her sides. She kneeled to hold him close. She hadn’t held him like this since he was a child. As his body shook with emotion, she imagined him small again. Her baby crying over a stubbed toe or scraped knee. She wanted to take away all of his pain and replace it with serenity.

“Ben. My boy. My hope.” Time stood still. There was no wind or noise. Just his heavy breathing as he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“I’m home mom.” Leia smiled lightly at him. There was so much which still needed to be done. So many consequences to his being here. None of it mattered. She’d fight all the battles to come just to keep him in her grasp. He was her son. Lost, but at last found.

* * *

Rey felt a sudden flood of emotion through the bond. Her heart surged with the gravity of it all. Her eyes welled up for the second time in hours. They overflowed with this feeling of contentment. She felt as if all her fatigue and guilt was being wiped away. Somewhere in the universe, Ben Solo had emerged from his darkness. He was not a beacon of light like his mother. He was a single candle in a dark room. It warmed her in the vastness of space.

“Rey.” Poe entered the hold. She hastily wiped her face on her arm wraps. His face was still stoic. Their fight remained a point of tension.

“Yes?” In his hand was the dagger. She felt its darkness bleeding into the air. Did he feel it too?

“C-3P0 managed to find us another lead. It’s another long shot, but we should give it a go.” He presented the handle to her. The swirled design caught her off guard. It was too elegant for the evil the object contained.

“What is it?” She gingerly took the blade in hand. It nipped at her consciousness like a wild animal tasting her fingers. She quickly put it away in her bag.

“The symbol is one of Emperor Palpatine’s. Apparently, it used to be etched on his private vaults. They were found and raided after the war, but there is one which was never found.” Rey didn’t like the sound of any of this. More wild hunts for dark things left buried in shadows.

“I don’t remember anything in Luke’s books about Palpatine’s secret vault.” Poe nodded.

“That’s because The New Republic confiscated all the contents. Most of it was government information which was used to help rebuild the senate and planetary alliance. A few objects were shuffled away by collectors and profiteers. Stuff went missing like crazy back then. The last vault was deemed lost because it was on the second Death Star.” Rey nodded.

“The one which blew up over Endor.” One of the last battles of the war against the Empire. She’d read accounts of it and heard a few of the resistance members chatting from time to time. Leia never talked about it. She didn’t dare ask.

“If anything was left behind in the vault, it might still be there.” Rey gave Poe a skeptical look.

“What do you mean? The thing blew up in space.” Poe motioned for her to follow back toward the cockpit. Finn was in one of the passenger seats, clearly looking in any direction but hers. She felt a jab of pain at his reaction to her presence. She felt hurt, betrayal, and mistrust coming off him. This issue was for another time.

“The Endor system has nine moons. The Death Star was orbiting the Forest Moon. The New Republic followed up on recovering technology and wreckage for a few years, but a lot of it was too much work. The largest portions fell on the Ocean Moon of Kef Bir. _If_ the vault survived, and that’s a _big if_ , then it’s gotta be there.” Poe pulled up the navicomputer and started plotting a course to the Endor system.

“Have we contacted the Resistance about our next move?” Rey asked as she took the copilot seat and started priming the engines. The gloomy cloud behind her grunted.

“We sent an encrypted message back to base. Kaydel authorized it.” Rey nodded.

“Did you tell them anything else?” It was a loaded question, but she didn’t feel like hiding her feelings anymore. Her chest didn’t have any room left for compartmentalized emotions and doubt.

“You mean about your weird Force thing with the Supreme Leader? No. That’s something you need to tell them when we get back. Surprises are the last thing the General needs right now.” The hyperdrive revved up as Poe engaged the thrusters. The blue tunnel of lightspeed enveloped them as the Falcon sped off toward Kef Bir.

A/N: Forgive me for the late chapter after I promised more regular updates. My university mandated all classes switch to online and I work for the IT Service on campus, so I was working non-stop until they sent us all home over the weekend. So basically, every day was a new pile of stuff I didn’t need right now. I worked on this chapter on and off between emergencies at work. Being tech support right now if evil and I hate it.

As for this chapter, I was getting a bit emotional while writing Ben and Leia’s reunion. I realized early on while writing this story that anything I wrote for Leia would have been impossible to have happened in the real movie. I struggled with how to write dialogue for her since there was none to work off in the film. I just decided to hell with it and mentally pictured a reality in which Carrie didn’t die and was able to be a part of this story. Once I put that mindset in place, all this wonderful dialogue started to happen.

For those of you who are worried about Rey and Finn’s relationship being jeopardized, fear not. I have a reason for the fight coming up soon. We are approaching the end of Act 2 and the beginning of Act 3 in my outline. I sometimes wonder if things are taking too long, but then I remember how rushed the movie was and decide to take things even slower. Slow is good for the characters.

Stay safe! Wash your hands! If you feel lonely, find me on tumblr and shoot me a message! I’m suddenly very bored!

~probablyajedi

probablyajedi.tumblr.com


	13. End of Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds his people. Jannah has a decision to make. Rey ventures into darkness.

Kef Bir was a blue sphere of roiling water. A few patches of land dotted the surface in green, but the vast majority was ocean. The Falcon landed on the grassy coastline with practiced ease. Rey stood outside the ship taking in the salty air. Wind whipped her white wraps against her legs as she breathed deeply. The Force signature of the planet was balanced. It reminded her of Ach-To when she’d first arrived on the rocks. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was there in the rain instead. A darkness called out to her from a short distance. Something vile and rotten which was being slowly healed by the life around it.

“The wreckage is just over this ridge.” Poe beckoned her to follow him. Finn and Chewie already had a head start on her. The grass plains were long and soft beneath her shoes. The sky was a mass of gray clouds as she crested the peak. Beyond the ridge was a steep drop-off and rocks in the water. The entire view of the churning waves was filled up by a mass of metal remains. Sections of what appeared to be hanger bays and dish sections of the Death Star dumped into the water from the sky. The rusted shell was massive and haunted looking.

“It’ll take us weeks to search that thing.” Finn grumbled. Chewie barked in agreement.

“We’d need to get there first.” Rey reached out with her hand and shut her eyes. She focused on the darkness she had felt before. It pocked at her mind weakly. Whatever evil was left in the wreck was dying out from neglect and solitude. It called none the less.

“I feel a darkness. It’s vague, but the vault must be there.” She put her hand down. “If is the vault.” A blaster bolt sprayed soil at their backs. The group armed themselves and turned to face their attackers.

“Identify yourselves or get shot!” The ridge was surrounded by a group of armed nomads riding white haired beasts. Orbaks; creatures with long white hair and horned mouths. They weren’t known to be deadly, but anyone who tamed a wild herd must be a resourceful group. The lead rider was a dark woman with wild black curly hair and a cobbled together bow blaster. She had it aimed to fire if she didn’t like their answer. Rey held her hands in a pose of surrender.

“We’re not here for a fight. We need to get out to that wreckage.” Rey pushed lightly at the woman’s mind to persuade her into putting her weapon down. The woman’s eyes melted from a fierce glare to a neutral consideration.

“Are your First Order?” Finn snorted.

“Not a chance.” The woman smirked and lowered her weapon.

“Didn’t think so. Ship’s a junk heap. Order wouldn’t be caught dead in something so ugly.” Chewie snarled at the insult. The riders dismounted from their steeds, though a few remained armed. Poe and the others holstered their weapons.

“I’m Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance. We have urgent need t get on that wreck. Do you have any vehicles we could trade for?” The woman looked Poe up and down as she adjusted a set of salvaged macrobinocular goggles on her forehead. Her clothing was mostly salvage material, but colorful. Blues, tans, and browns littered the entire tribe.

“Nobody’s getting out there until the tide settles down. Won’t be for another few hours at least. We have a few skimmers for fishing. Trade us something and you can barrow them.” It was clear she already had some items in mind for the trade. Poe nodded and pointed toward the Falcon.

“Step into my office.” As the group moved toward the ship, Finn suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were fixed on the saddle of the woman’s animal.

“Is that stormtrooper armor?” Rey looked where he was starring. Sure enough, on her saddle was a quiver of arrows. The quiver was fashioned from the forearm plates of a stormtrooper armor. The plastoid surface was rough with grime and age.

“What of it?” The woman eyed Finn warily. The entire group suddenly tensed. Finn’s eyes darted about the group of people. His eyes wide as saucers.

“Are you all stormtroopers?” His voice was barely a whisper. Rey looked about the group of simplistic nomads and suddenly it all clicked into place. Each of them was dressed in various piecemeal outfits of First Order uniforms and armor parts. Their weapons were all made of salvaged ship and weapon pieces. Even their shoes were made from the soles of trooper boots. She recognized the pair Finn had worn when they first met. The woman aimed her weapon at Finn. He smiled at her confused face.

“My name is Finn. I was once called FN-2187.” The woman’s face brightened instantly.

“They called me TZ-1719!” She put her weapon down instantly and embraced Finn as if they were family. In a way, they were. Both were children stolen from a family and planet they never knew. The group all put their weapons away to shake hands with one of their own. The woman looked to Rey and Poe with a genuine smile. Her gappy teeth expressed more joy than they had felt in ages.

“Call me Jannah. It’s the name I picked myself.”

* * *

Jannah’s tribe were originally the members of First Order Company 77. A group of typical troopers brainwashed as children to be weapons in a war they didn’t fully understand. Finn nodded at piece of their stories as they all sat in the lounge of the Falcon. Rey and C-3P0 had made up several mugs of caf for the group. The steaming metal cups brought smiles and whispered thanks as they got to know each other.

“We were told to fire on civilians at the Battle of Ansett Island. We wouldn’t so it. We laid our weapons down. Later we stole a transport before they could send us all to reconditioning. We ended up here and decided to settle.” Finn looked more engaged than he had hours ago. Rey silently thanked the Maker for giving him such a welcome gift. He deserved happiness after all he’d been through.

“I always knew there had to be others. I just knew I couldn’t be the only one.” He took a sip of his drink as Poe pulled up a seat on a crate.

“Jannah, we’re on a mission for the Resistance. If you help us out, we could take you guys with us back to our base. We could always use a few more helping hands.” Jannah looked to her family for guidance.

“We’ve been alone out here for years. Kef Bir is isolated, but safe. All we want is to remain free.” Her comrades chattered with agreement. They wanted to remain neutral. Rey couldn’t blame them. At times she wished she had remained neutral, despite the fact that would have left her ignorant and trapped on Jakku. There was comfort in turning away from danger.

“I know it seems like the right thing to do, running away. I tried it. The problem is there won’t soon be any place left to hide. The First Order controls most of the major systems. It’s only a matter of time before they all fall. The Resistance has a chance to stop them. I’m not asking you to fight in our war. I just want you to know, there is a place for people like us in all of this.” Finn’s words were spoken from her very soul. Rey smiled at the man her first friend had become. He had so much to fight for.

“Finn. We aren’t soldiers anymore. We’re people.” Jannah sighed as she put her cup down. Finn put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not asking you to be soldiers. You don’t have to fight. If you help us, you give others like us a fighting chance at the freedom you already have. Seeing you all here and now proves everything I knew in my heart. There are more of us. I know helping us puts you all in danger, but it’s for a cause bigger than just us.” The room was quiet as Finn’s words set in. Jannah got up and motioned for her group to fall in.

“We’ll discuss it amongst ourselves and bring you our answer once your mission here is through.” She saluted Finn the way all troopers did. Finn mimicked her movements with practiced ease. They left the ship to return to their camp.

“You think they’ll join up?” Poe asked as he helped gather up the empty mugs. Finn smiled wide.

“I have a good feeling about this.” Rey slipped out of the ship to enjoy a bit more fresh air. She wasn’t yet ready to settle things with her friends. At least they were in better spirits. As she stretched her arms in the wind, she felt a sudden jolt in the Force. A dark splash of cold up her spine. She’d felt it recently. It was nothing like Ben’s darkness. It was closer to what she’d felt from Snoke.

_‘The Knights of Ren are coming.’_

* * *

Distantly, she heard her friends shouting at her from the coastline. She paid them no mind. Time was at a premium now. The waves attempted to overtake her small craft. The skimmers Jannah had referred to were tied up a few meters from the cliff they’d landed near. The cliffs had become less steep on that end and allowed for launching of watercraft. The craft itself was clearly made from part of a troop carrier shuttle. She held tight to the rudder in the back as the solar sail leaned awkwardly against the wind. A small thruster was welded to the back of the craft for additional boosts in bad weather. They ran hot on her back as she steered up several massive waves. She managed to avoid catastrophe at every turn, reaching the section of wreckage she had felt the dark spot from.

The Death Star ruins loomed above her like the branches of a dead tree. As she brought her skimmer along a large trench in the surface plating, she was able to locate an intact section she could scale. She tied off the skimmer to it wouldn’t float away and pulled her body up a vertical section of panels and cabled. The entire complex was a rusty mess slowly decomposing into the saltwater. Rey looked forward to having a dry set of clothes when this was all finished. As must as she loved water, the uncomfortable feeling of being fully clothed and sopping wet was deeply unpleasant.

As she climbed, she felt herself drawing nearer and nearer to her objective. It was reminiscent of her days scavenging the large destroyer wreck in the desert. What a change that this time she was scavenging in a semi sunken wreck. Was this a sign her life was coming full circle? She hoped not. Revisiting things left buried was not what she wanted to do today.

_‘Rey….’_

As she pulled herself up to an intact hallway, she felt suddenly nauseous. There was a smell akin to the recycled air vents on the Falcon. It smelled stale and sterile. The hallways dripped water into large puddles and a few Imperial storm trooper helmets were submerged in it. Rey walked cautiously up the hall to a larger room with busted catwalks and a shattered circular viewport. The window was huge and reminded her of the viewing glass in Snoke’s throne room. Similarly, there was a large black chair on a pedestal before the window. The darkness she had been following was in this room. Rey followed it to it’s source along the left side wall until she was met with a concealed panel. It was a blast door built into the wall adorned with two symbols. The symbol of Emperor Palpatine and The Sith Eternal.

_‘Rey….’_

The dagger in her bag seemed to call out to whatever was beyond the door. She had it in her hand before she knew what she was doing. The vault door hissed and crunched as it struggled to slide open. A white fog billowed out of the room beyond.

_‘Rey….Come to us…’_

A/N: I hope everyone is keeping busy and healthy. Things are still going rough at home. One of my parents is working from home, but the other is still going in and it worries me. Could be a bit before I post again. Stay safe and healthy!

~probablyajedi


	14. Alice fell down the hole, bumped her head and bruised her soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself in a place she never wanted to go. Ben knows Rey is in trouble. The new Death Star fight begins.

*Rating has been changed for intense violence and character death.

*Sequence in question starts on Ochi’s ship and ends at the line break with Ben.

Rey had only experienced cold, real honest to R’iia cold, on two occasions. Starkiller Base was an icy hell which seeped into her body and sliced her skin with tiny knives. The cave on Ach-To was not like that. The cave had been frigid, icy, and damp. She’d been soaking wet from her fall into the water. The vault was not like either of these places. The vault was a cold which ran through her veins. It crawled up her spine and settled in her soul. She wasn’t frozen. She felt fluidic. She felt like she was about to run down a drain and disappear forever in the darkness.

_‘Rey…’_

A voice, too distant to be heard clearly. She had been through this before. She knew this place. A place between reality and the Living Force. She’d seen it when she touched the Skywalker saber at Maz Kanata’s castle. She’s been there briefly when she’d touched hands with Ben in her hut. The Force wrapped around her like a wispy hand. She felt dazed and sluggish. It was akin to being drunk. She wanted to turn back. Her legs would not move.

_“Come here…”_

Just as it had been the last time, she knew the Force wanted her to see something. She let go of her resistance. She let go of her fear. She felt herself relax as she suddenly fell into the cold clammy grasp about her. Her legs turned to jelly. She wasn’t standing anymore.

“Ooof!” Her body made contact with a familiar and unpleasant feeling. _Sand._ Her body was sprawled out on a sea of it. The sunlight was blinding. Only one place in her entire life could be this inhospitable.

“I’m back on Jakku…. Kriff!” She yelled at the sky as loudly as she pleased. She did not have time for this. She rolled over and was greeted with the sight of Nima Outpost. Her old stomping ground. She was at the top of the mighty dune which threatened to bury the tents each windy season. Parked near the outpost was a large ship.

“Ochi’s ship.” Rey scrambled to her feet, forgetting how to walk. She stumbled and found herself rolling down the dune head over feet. The sky whipped by her face before grains of sand went up her nose. She sputtered as her body finally halted on the hard-packed bottom of the dune. She ached all over as the sun baked her skin. She could hear familiar screams. A child screaming. Unkar Plutt’s angry voice telling her to be quiet. She gazed up from the grains to see herself in the horrid man’s grasp. A pair of cloth covered figures hurried away from the screams towards the ship.

“Stop!” Rey’s legs shook as she scrambled after her parents. She chased them to the ship as her child self-screamed to the heavens.

_“Come back!”_ The ship throttled its engines as it prepped to take off. She managed to run up the gangplank before it shut. In the cargo bay. Her parents stood with the alien being, Ochi. She saw credits change hands.

_‘They sold you for drinking money. Their buried in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku desert.’_ Ben’s voice rang in her ears as she witnessed the truth she was not told. They’d sold her alright. Not for drinking money. They’d sold her for passage on a ship off Jakku. Rey felt her anger swell. How could her horrible parents continue to disappoint and hurt her after everything.

_“How long until we get there?”_ The woman, her mother, asked as they took seats on the cargo containers.

_“Not long. He is expecting you.”_ Ochi grinned with a mouth full of sharp teeth. As her mother and father settled in, their pilot hurried to the cockpit. The world around her blurred as time passed before her eyes. Rey felt nauseous as she pitched to the wall. Her parents were now sleeping next to each other. The lights were dimmed. It must be a night cycle. Ochi crept into the room as silent as air. In his hand was the dagger. Before she could react, he grabbed her father by his shirt front and slit his throat like an animal. He barely had time to gurgle before his body hit the metal floor. Her mother screamed. Ochi struck her on the top of the head with the butt of the dagger’s handle. She slumped to the floor unconscious. Rey’s hands were over her mouth as she held in her shock.

_“Not long now…”_ Ochi disappeared as the world blurred around her again. Rey fought the need to retch. Her throat constricted with emotion and bile. The ship had landed. She was sure of that. Ochi gripped her mother by the back of her shirt as he dragged her out of the hold to a cold dark place. Rey smelled the scent of death. She could hear lightening and thunder outside. She could hear chanting. She edged her way out, terrified of what awaited her.

“What….” Outside the ship was a room which must have been a cave. There was no way the ship could have gotten in. The Force must be contorting the world around. Bringing her to where she needed to be. A massive throne of jagged black rock and many robbed figures awaited her. Ochi had dragged her mother to the foot of the throne and dumped on the wet stone floor. Rey heard her mother stir.

_“Welcome child of the Force.”_ A voice old as the stone around them cracked through the air. Rey approached the crowd, her legs moving of their own accord. Her eyes didn’t want to see any more. The Force would not let her leave.

_“What?”_ Her mother lay covered in grime. Suddenly, she could the face she’d long forgotten. A young woman with brown hair and wide eyes. The sun has given her fair skin freckles. Her clothes were stained and patched but were once a deep blue. A red stain blotted on her headscarf. She looked only a bit older than Rey was now. She was not a monster or a ghost. She was a young woman, and it somehow made her abandonment hurt a little bit more.

_“You are by no means special, but you’ll be enough for out purposes.”_ Fear eclipsed her mother’s confusion. The robed beings held her mother down as the monster on the throne stood on decrepit legs. His face was somewhat hidden by his tattered black cloak, but the bottom half of his face was white as a corpse. His teeth appeared black and rotten. His fingers were dried out twigs. He was handed the dagger by Ochi. Her mother screamed long and loud.

_“From this sacrifice, I shall rise!”_ The beings holding her mother chanted in ancient Sith as the blade swung down. Rey shrieked and turned away. The chanting grew louder and louder as a bright blue light filled the room. Rey huddled on the ground sobbing ash she held her knees to her chest. Her breaths were loud and ragged. She couldn’t stop screaming.

* * *

Ben felt a wave of panic and pain. His tired, injured legs gave way as he fell to his knees on the jungle floor. His mother cried out to him from where she’d been in his ship, searching for a med kit.

“Ben!” His mother’s voice was muffled and distant. All sound was distant. Infront of his eyes was Rey. She was huddle dup small and sobbing uncontrollably. Her hand gripped a dagger as her other arm held her knees for dear life.

“Rey!” Her shoulders jumped at the sound of his voice. She refused to look his way. He crawled cautiously toward her; mindful she was armed.

“Rey. Look at me.” He whispered calmly so only she could hear. She slowly turned her head, stray hairs plastered to her face. It was blotchy and red from her crying. Her eyes were wide with fear.

“I’m here. You’re safe.” He held out his hand to her from where he was on his hands and knees. He dared not to come closer in case she lashed out. Something was very wrong. She unwrapped her arm from her knees and reached for his hand. He grasped her fingers, cold to the touch. Her fear and anger flooded him. She was someplace cold and wet. He smelled decay and salt. He smelled death and rust. He felt the Darkside smother her.

“The Darkside is close. You need to get out of there. Run Rey!” Her hazel eyes widened with understanding.

“Ben.” Her hand evaporated from his grasp as her visage did the same. She was gone again. He only hoped she was safe. His mother wrapped him up in another hug.

“I saw her.” Leia’s voice was weak with amazement. Ben nodded.

“She’s in danger.” Leia stood and pulled out her com unit.

“Commander Dameron! Come in!”

* * *

Rey felt her body become grounded once again. She was still within the vault, but the cave was gone. The dagger was still in her hand. She shoved it back in her bag as she stood. Her legs shook as the light outside the vault door shone on a small object. It was pyramidal object made of pockmarked durasteel. It was engraved with thin lines and symbols. The underside was marked with the same triangular symbol of the Sith Eternal she’d seen everywhere.

“The Wayfinder. Finally.” She took a deep breath and hurried out of the vault. She felt lighter the farther away she got. She skidded down the hallway back toward where she’d docked the skimmer. She had to get back to the Resistance base. They had what they needed. She felt a pull that was familiar and strong. She felt Ben pulling her away from the ruins. She smiled manically as laughter burbled out of her.

**_CRASH!!!_ **

Rey jumped back just in time to avoid a massive black blade. The oversized sword which had attempted to remove her head was jammed in the rusty was beside her. One of the Knights of Ren stomped toward her. She didn’t have time to wonder how long she’d been stuck in her vision. It was too late to curse herself for getting caught up in that horror. She gave him a strong shove with the Force and ran for the end of the hall. The shear drop was menacing, but there was no time to climb down. She grunted with effort as she leapt off the side. The Force assisted her in landing softly on the skimmer. A blaster bold zoomed past her face.

“Oh no.” Another Knight stood aboard an identical skimmer. Jannah and her friends. The Knights had stolen one of their ships. They were in trouble. Rey gripped the controls and steered farther into the ruins. She heard the other ship give chase.

“Come on!” Her voice echoed off the ruined walls and panels as she zoomed through the water. She’d need to circle around and get out the way she came in. If she got lost, they’d corner her for sure. The Knight behind her was not as good a driver as she was. All Rey could hope was that she could use that to her advantage.

Saltwater sprayed her in the face and eyes. She felt the sting but battled through it. She came upon a round opening within the wreck. She yanked her controls to the left sharply. The back of the skimmer fishtailed as she spun around, now facing her pursuer. She gunned the throttle and charged. The Knight swerved to avoid her, slamming into the siding. The rusted panels shattered like glass as the Knight was thrown into the water. Rey didn’t look back. She charged for the exit at full speed. The waters were less choppy than they’d been earlier. A significant amount of time must have passed. Rey took out her com unit.

“Finn! Poe! Are you there?!” The unit crackled, but there was no answer. Not good. As she exited the way she’d entered, the open water revealed nothing amiss. There were no large ships above her. Perhaps the Knights had arrived in a small ship. Good. No Star Destroyers meant no ground troops. All she had to do was find her friends and get off this moon.

“Rey! We’re under attack!” Finn’s voice suddenly howled from her com. Rey steered with one hand as she held up the small device.

“I noticed! It’s the Knight of Ren! I have two on my tail!” There was a handful of curses and the sounds of struggle on the other end.

“They have a ship! Small transport! You need to get off the water!” The com shrieked and crunched. She knew that noise. Finn’s unit was crushed on his end. She was on her own. She swerved back toward the wreckage as a small First Order troop carrier buzzed over her head. They were planning on shooting her like a fish in a barrel. She locked the throttled in as she approached a section of the Death Star which was mostly exposed. A trench-like structure which extended out into the water.

_“Come and get me.”_ Rey yelled out to the ship above. She jumped with all her power onto the side of the trench. The skimmer kept going, leading the ship away from her position. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it would buy her time. As she took out her weapon, she felt two dark spots in the Force. The Knights she’d left behind had found her again. She had no choice but to engage them. Her saber hissed to life as a dark figure slashed their way out of a wall.

A/N: Forgive the long wait. It’s been busy. I have a bunch of online class projects due in the next few weeks. Nobody is sick yet, so that’s a blessing. The isolation is getting on my nerves, but what can you really do? The Ben Solo moment is curtesy of my cowriter, fireluxx. I texted her desperately because I had no clue what to do with the vision. We both are not huge fans of the Dark Rey vision. It was just kinda cheap and goofy. We nixed it completely in favor of something a bit more intense. Let us know what you think.

~probablyajedi, fireluxx


	15. Mermaids have no tears, and so they suffer all the more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey fights some Knights. Jannah and her crew join the Resistance. A quiet reunion is interrupted.

Two dark figures leapt from the structure onto the trench. Rey’s saber hissed as water splashed Rey’s body. The wind chilled her skin and soaked clothes. The Knights didn’t waste time, charging toward her with deadly intent. She led them out toward the water. The waves ha churned up to great heights. She could barely hear anything around her. Only the Force allowed her to dodge the first swing of a large blade. Rey swung herself around to deflect it. The masked man was wielding something akin to a massive meat cleaver. His robes resembled Kylo Ren’s from when she’d first met him. She didn’t like it.

“Surrender or die!” The mask distorted whatever voice was beneath. The metal of the blade was sturdy, but not meant to hold up against a light saber. His companion was Similarly dressed in black with a mask which had a silvery face-plate in a grill pattern. His black robes were layers of leather. He wielded a long-handled sickle. He swiped for Rey’s legs. She scampered back in time to miss being cut.

“I’d say the same to you, but we know the answer to that!” Rey jabbed and sliced, but the pair dodged easily. The horrid weather and pair of enemies were wearing her out. She needed to split the Knights up. A huge wave climbed behind the pair. She had her opening. She gathered the Force around her and pushed one of them back as hard as she could before running further out.

_CRASH_

The waves fell upon the rusting wreckage with a great shudder. Her legs came out from under her as she was tossed toward the very end of the trench. Beyond the edge was nothing but open ocean. Her hands found purchase. Somehow, she had not lost her weapon. The cold had locked her fingers around the metal hilt. The Knight with the large blade thundered through the water like a mighty stone, unmoved. He charged her; weapon held high. She readied her weapon, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. Her movements were dictated by the energy around her. She was the water. She was the wind. She was Rey. Her foe took several blows with his blade before she had sheared through the metal and cut him down. He collapsed before her, defeated.

“Argh!” The second Knight jumped through the water at her, weapon pointing straight at her chest. She parried it with a wide arc before kicking him aside. It took her only a quick stab to the chest for the fight to end. Her enemies now vanquished, the cold and fatigue set in all at once. She dropped to one knee; saber extinguished. Her breathing was labored and sputtering. Water continued to pelt her body. A shriek startled her. She’d forgotten about the ship. It must have swing around, having found out her rouse with the skimmer.

“Kriff.” Her body was too tired. She’d barely rested before they arrived on Kef Bir. In addition to all the climbing and running she’d been doing; the Force vision had taken all her strength from her. She barely managed to stand and face the approaching ship with the Upsilon craft erupted in a ball of fire. It crashed heavily into the ocean as the Millennium Falcon swooped by. She barely had time to laugh with relief before her legs gave out under her. She could vaguely hear Finn’s voice calling out to her before her consciousness left her.

* * *

When Leia’s transmission had come over the coms, Poe sprang into action. Finn was already running off toward the skimmers with Jannah, but he only needed Chewie to help copilot. Someone had to help shoot down the First Order transport ship. Preferably before they sent out a signal for reinforcements. The encounter had lasted mere minutes, but for Rey it must have felt like hours. She was passed out when Finn and Jannah had brought her back to land.

“Miss Rey requires a full cycle of rest and warm clothes or she will catch a cold.” C-3P0 chided as Finn and Poe helped carry her onboard the Millennium Falcon. She was out cold, but otherwise unharmed. Her clothes were totally soaked and left puddles on the metal floor as they moved her to the cot in the main hold. BB-8 rolled over to their side, taking her bag and saber away to be stored. Chewie brought thermal blankets over before shooing them all away with an aggressive growl. Never get in a Wookie’s way when it was feeling paternal. Poe and Finn walked back to the cargo bay, where Jannah and her people were standing.

“Your friend is hurt?” Her concern was touching considering Rey had stolen and wrecked one of their skimmers.

“She’ll be alright, but we need to get her back to base. Now that the First Order has found us it’s only a matter of time before they send others. You’re welcome to come with us.” Finn’s words weren’t meant to press the issue, but the look in his eyes begged the group to consider his offer. Jannah and her people shared determined looks. She stuck out her hand to Finn.

“We have made a peaceful life here, but this attack has shown us that the First Order will always come looking to destroy that peace. We wish to join your Resistance. If they were willing to take one former Stormtrooper, perhaps they will take a few more.” Poe and Finn smiled as they openly embraced and shook hands with their new comrades. It took only a few minutes for Jannah’s people to pack up and bring their few belongings onto the ship. Their orbaks were another story. The group had insisted upon bringing their animals with. Finn was so quick to help them lead the animals aboard that Poe didn’t have a chance to argue. He only prayed Chewie wouldn’t throw a fit. They’d only recently gotten all the Porgs off the ship. At least orbaks didn’t nest as far as they knew.

“We’ll be out of here real soon. I’ve just got a few more systems to check.” Poe smiled to his friend as Finn got a face full of orbak drool. Jannah laughed as Finn sputtered.

“He likes you. Do you ride?” Finn grimaced as he wiped his face on his shirt.

“I did once, a fathier on Cantonica.” Jannah smiled wide.

“You must be a natural then. Animals seem taken with you.” Poe shook his head as he left Finn to handle public relations. While he had grown more into his role as a leader, his people skills were still a bit one note. His need to take control of everything had led to a lot of misunderstandings and arguments. More than once, Rey had called him pig headed and difficult. Seeing her passed out under blankets while Chewie laid out her things to dry, he felt regret. Rey was a lot of things, but a traitor and disloyal weren’t on that list. They weren’t close like she was with Finn. That was his own fault. He’d tell her as much when they had a moment alone.

“Chewie. We need to get moving.” The Wookie whimpered before looking at Rey’s unconscious form.

“3P0 will keep an eye on her. Besides, Finn will keep watch once the orbaks are settled in. We gotta get back to base. Leia’s orders.” Chewie nodded and moved to the cockpit to prime to hyperdrive. BB-8 bumped his shins. His astromech chirped at him with Rey’s back in his maintenance arm. Poe took the wet bag and opened it. Inside were the dagger and a grey metal pyramid with intricate lines. It was so old it almost looked like it was made of stone.

“She found the Wayfinder. Thank the Force. Hide this in one of the lockers and guard it until we get to base buddy.” The droid saluted him before rolling away with the prize. Perhaps all was not lost just yet.

* * *

Ben stayed on his ship as Leia hurried back to the base to meet the Falcon. He wanted desperately to be there when the ship landed, but he agreed with his mother that the other rebels would not take kindly to his appearance. He sat patiently in what he pretended was meditation as he waited for the telltale sound of his father’s ship. He prodded the Force Bond for any sign of Rey. After their brief connection, she’d been beyond his reach. Her Force signature was steady, if weak.

SHREEN

“Finally.” The Millennium Falcon cruised overhead and landed close to the camp. He got up, reaching for his weapon and belt. He hesitated to take them. If he was armed, they’d shoot him. That being said, if he wasn’t armed, they’d still shoot him. Against his better instincts he left them behind. He had to trust that they’d at least hear him out first. His mother knew he was here. She would vouch for him. His concern was not for himself now. It was for Rey.

He limped through the greenery toward the outskirts of camp. Most of the personnel were milling about the Falcon. He could see it on the other side of the communications hub in the center. He shuffled around cargo crates and consoles, avoiding any attention as best he could. Whatever was going on at the ship had drawn nearly all the technicians.

“We need a medic for Rey!” Commander Dameron’s voice called out. Ben hurried toward the crowd, keeping back as a doctor pushed through the crowd.

“She’d passed out.” FN-2187, Finn, was standing close as he helped them put Rey on a stretcher and move her to their triage center. She looked pale, but otherwise unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief. His mother was already taking charge as the crowd began to disperse. He moved quickly back to the thick jungle before he was notices. He circled the camp as rebels began unloading his father’s ship. It took him a few moments, but he was soon by the med center.

“She needs rest and a solid meal. I don’t want anyone disturbing her for the time being.” An older woman shooed the trooper away. He left with a nod. Ben approached from behind and quickly waved his hand behind her head. The medic was rendered unconscious and slumped into his arms. He quickly laid her on a cot before moving to Rey. She was wrapped in thermal blankets. Her hair was plastered to her neck and face, mostly fallen out of the buns she’d tied them up in.

“Rey. Let me see what happened.” He whispered in her ear. Her eyelids twitched as she continued to sleep. He held his hand up to her head and closed his eyes. If she didn’t want him in her mind, she’d let him know soon enough. Slipping in was easy. He knew her mind as well as she knew his. No matter how much she denied it, she knew him better than anyone. Rather than push his presence away, she drew him in further. There was warmth and comfort. She was happy he was here.

 _“Rey. What did you see? Where were you when we connected?”_ There was a sense of hesitation. Rey didn’t want to show him what she saw. She was terrified of what happened.

 _“Please Rey. I need to see.”_ She relented. What she has seen in that place of darkness chilled him to the core of his soul.

 _“Palpatine.”_ Ben slipped out of Rey’s mind as quick as he could. He understood her abject terror now. He’d been where her vision took place. Exegol. The domain of an evil which refused to stay dead. Rey’s eyes fluttered open as he sat back on his knees. Rey was closer to him now than she’d been in ages. Even on the destroyer she’d been too far away.

“Ben.” Her hazel eyes took in his disheveled form. He felt the sudden need to smooth his hair or take off his ruined jacket. Anything to look a bit more dignified than he did in the dirt. Her small smile found him more than acceptable.

“It’s really you. I thought it was the Bond.” Ben chuffed at her whispered remark.

“I’m here.” Rey’s face was suddenly wild with concern.

“The Resistance! They will find you!” Ben place a hand on her bundled shoulder.

“They’ll know I’m here soon anyways. My mother already knows. She met me when I landed.” Rey relaxed.

“Did Leia-General Organa…Did she…” The words were hard to speak out loud. Was it too soon to ask if he was forgiven? Ben certainly felt so.

“She doesn’t need to forgive me. I haven’t earned that. She’s just glad I’ve come back to her. I owe her that much and more.” The extent of Ben’s debt to his mother was incalculable. A debt he would never repay. Rey supposed all children were born owing their parents and continued to incur debt as the years went on. At least, when your parents were the ones to raise you. Rey felt no such debt to her parents. If Leia and Han had been her parents, she’d happily give back to them forever.

“What are you going to do now?” Rey was hesitant to know his answer. Would he run? He probably should. If he stayed, he’d be in for a gauntlet with the others in earning their trust, let alone their respect. A selfish part of her wanted him to stay. She was tired of their story ending in separation. She was tired of watching people she cared for leave her.

_She cared for him._

When it had happened, she could not say for certain. It was as if she only suddenly noticed the depth of her caring for him. It had to have come on gradually for her not to notice. And yet, there it was. A well of compassion for Ben Solo.

“I will finish what I started. Palpatine must be stopped. If he wins, we’ll be in for worse than a Galactic Empire.” Rey nodded and attempted to sit up. Ben put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Rey could smell the sweat on his face. She gave him a small smile.

“Step away from her or I blow your head off.” Poe Dameron pointed a blaster at the back of Ben’s head. Finn stood beside him with a large blaster rifle in hand. Ben let out a deep sigh before raising his hands.

“I am unarmed.”

A/N: I’m in crunch with my online classes. Only one more week and this terrible semester ends. I had a health scare as well. I was presenting a lot of symptoms, but it must have been a 24-hour bug because they all went away. Was very scary for us at my house. I’m fine and everything is back to whatever this new normal is. I have no idea what day it is. Your loyalty to our little Star Wars fic is amazing! We are approaching the final battle. I’m looking forward to this.

~probablyajedi

EDIT: I just realized I implied Rey is naked. SHE'S DRESSED IN HER UNDERCLOTHES! Like the hand touch scene attire. (blushes furiously)


	16. The Talk, The Shout, The Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets mobbed. Everyone finally has a nice long talk. Rose isn't paid enough for all this crap.

Rose Tico’s life had been spinning on its axis for months. One Resistance hero wanders into her life and things had been moving at lightspeed ever since. If she was honest, she wanted a moment to breath. She wanted a moment to scream. She really wanted a moment to mourn the loss of her sister, Paige. She had learned quickly that there just wasn’t ever a good time for the things she wanted. It was a sacrifice for the pursuit of freedom. Under the guidance of Lieutenant Connix and General Organa, she had risen from pipe worker to a member of the main counsel. She worked closely with Finn and Poe. She was valuable to the war effort.

“What in kriffing hell is going on?!” Rose’s jaw was on the floor. Poe and Finn had marched the Supreme Leader of the First Order into the middle of their camp. Their blasters were pointed at the man’s massive back. She had never met the infamous Kylo Ren before. Few had ever had the chance to see him on the battlefield. Even fewer had seen him with his helmet off.

“We’ve captured Kylo Ren.” Poe’s face was grim. His eyes flinty. Kylo Ren was almost comically bedraggled. His hair was a lank mess of dried sweat and grime. His clothes were frayed and had holes in placed. He walked with a noticeable limp with his hands raised to shoulder level. He was not so much menacing as flimsy. Rose felt a deep sense of disappointment in the image she was witnessing. After all that had happened in the war, they had captured their enemy and he wasn’t even frightening.

“I surrendered.” The gathering crowd was silent, several hands on their weapons. The energy of the crowd was frenetic and jumpy. Any poorly chosen words would spark an explosion. As Rose moved to manage the growing number of people, Rey hobbled toward them on shaking legs.

“Poe! Finn! Please put your blasters down!” Rey’s face was pale, and her eyes were ringed with fatigue. Her thin undershirt and pants were dingy brown.

“Rey. You need to rest. We’ll take it from here.” Finn attempted to keep Rey away from their prisoner. The crowd seemed to have come to a collective consensus about what they should do. They surged at Kylo Ren with anger and venom. The situation was boiling over too fast for anyone to control. Hands sprung up to grapple at the tall black clad man. Poe and Finn were washed back by a sea of angry people. Rose fought to pull ahead of it with no sense of direction. Someone elbowed her in the face, and she groaned.

_“Kill him! Before he kills anyone else!”_

_“Monster! Die for what you did to Hosnia!”_

_“Die like the dog you are!”_

The air was weeping with venom and hatred. Kylo Ren was dragged under by hands and feet. Cried for justice drew first blood. Rose could hear Rey yelling for them to stop. She could hear Poe and Finn trying to regain order. She heard a howl which could only be Chewbacca expelling fury into the humid air.

_CRANG_

A blaster shot fired into the canopy above cut through the noise. All eyes darted to the smoking pistol which had been responsible. Lando Calrissian stood in a vibrant yellow and blue shirt with a flourished cape. He leaned on a walking stick in his left hand as the one holding the pistol lowered toward the ground. General Organa stood beside him with a look of desperation.

“You will unhand the prisoner at once! This is not a bar fight!” The General’s voice was hard as stone. The crowd parted, receding to the edge of the camp as if to dispel blame. Kylo Ren was slumped in a heap on the grass. Rey had managed to stumble to his side and pull him into a sitting position, his face now smeared with blood. Rose was finally able to stand, her cheek stinging. She’d have words with whomever clobbered her once she figured out their identity.

“General, he was attempting to harm Rey. We were bringing him to you for interrogation.” The General stalked toward Poe and yanked his blaster from him.

“Commander take the Supreme Leader to the cave and have a medic look him over. I will be there shortly. DO not let anyone else touch him.” Leia’s face was cold fury. She directed her attention to the remaining members of the Resistance.

“You’re all dismissed! The show’s over!” They scrambled away like frightened wamprats.

“Tico! Join us at the cave. I’ll be there soon.” Rose nodded. Kylo Ren was led by the arms to the cave. Chewie took Rey back to her place at medical. The atmosphere in the shady alcove was still tense. Rose scrambled to find a clean cloth in her pocket. She handed it to the prisoner. His face was a blank, “are you kidding me”, stare. After a pregnant moment, he took the cloth and began wiping his face.

“You’re Kylo Ren.” Rose’s voice stuttered with unreleased energy. She couldn’t hate the man in front of her. He was too human. Too, pitiful looking on the dirty crate in his ruined clothes. His hands were ungloved and dirty. He was a man. Poe and Finn shared a look of distrust and distain. The man, Ren, grunted behind the cloth.

“I am…. I was.” He reached to hand the cloth back to her. Rose shook her head. Not knowing what to do with the cloth, he clung to it in his hands like a lifeline. The awkwardness of the situation was ended by the arrival of General Organa and Calrissian.

“Ben Solo. You’ve got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled.” Lando planted his hands on his hips, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Leia motioned for the blasters to be put away. With great reluctance, weapons were holstered. Rose let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Uncle. Good to see you again.” Everyone who wasn’t Lando Calrissian or General Organa, gaped like fish.

“Uncle?!” Finn sputtered. Lando chuckled deeply. The General sighed before enveloping Kylo Ren in a hug.

“General? I’m confused.” Rose crossed her arms defensively. The General sighed but did not release the man. He was limp in her arms, as if he wasn’t even trying to escape. The prisoner was growing further and further from the monster she had loathed by the minute. If this went any longer, she’d swear Poe and Finn were mistaken.

“The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was born Ben Solo. He is my son.” She released the man and sat at his side, keeping herself pressed to his side. Kylo-Ben Solo averted eye contact from all present. Poe stomped in front of the seated pair.

“This is Ben Solo! Han Solo’s son!” Poe’s voice was cracked with outrage. Leia nodded. Lando ushered Poe and Finn to sit on some of the crates. Rose scrambled to join them. Only Calrissian remained standing.

“I know this is shocking news. Very few people knew Kylo Ren’s true identity.” Poe let out an angry noise.

“I knew met you once. We were children. During the New Republic.” Ben looked up; a lack of recognition clear as he took in Poe’s hostile visage.

“I don’t remember much from my childhood.” Poe grimaced.

“Do you remember the other time we met?” Guilt bloomed in Ben’s eyes are Poe’s question. He did remember.

“I interrogated you on The Finalizer.” Finn chuffed darkly next to Rose.

“You tortured him.” To his credit, he didn’t deny what he did. His silence was only broken by the expression of pain in his eyes. Poe ran his hands through his curly hair roughly.

“I was tortured by Han Solo’s son. Han Solo’s son is Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader of The First Order is Han Solo’s son.” Poe’s words rattled out like a madman. Lando cut the rant short.

“To be clear, Ben is no longer the Supreme Leader. He was deposed for treason.” Finn sighed before leaning back against the cave wall, hands on his face.

“General Calrissian-sir,” Rose fumbled to find the words. “Why is the former Supreme Leader here?” Lando nodded.

“Rose Tico, right? Ben Solo is here because he’s finally come to his senses and come home. He’s here to help us.” Poe and Finn looked ready to start yelling again. Lando’s stern look and pointed finger prevented the outburst. General Organa cleared her throat.

“I have no illusions about my son’s crimes. He has not denied any of them. He is my son. I will never deny him my mercy. It is _my mercy_ which protects him.” The General’s words were clear and unbreakable. She would protect the man in front of them regardless of how they felt. A long silence followed this statement. Finally, Poe let out a deep breath and made a decision.

“Is he going to help us?” Finn and Rose shifted their eyes from Poe to the prisoner. Ben Solo met his gaze, sitting up a little straighter.

“I must. Or else the entire galaxy will burn.” A chill ran down Rose’s back. She reached for Finn’s hand and felt his fingers squeeze hers.

“I don’t trust you. I don’t like you. I probably never will.” Poe ticked his fingers as he rattled off those statements.

“I wouldn’t ask you to.” Ben’s face was a carefully constructed blank. Not intimidating. Simply unreadable.

“Is Emperor Palpatine really alive?” Poe asked.

“Yes. I saw him myself on Exegol.” Poe nodded.

“How much can you tell us about the Emperor’s forces?” Ben shifted to rest his elbows on his knees. His hands still held the cloth Rose had given him. It twisted tightly in his hands.

“I can tell you everything. But there’s a great deal you’ll need to hear from Rey.” Finn perked up at the mention of his best friend. Rose ran a soothing circle on the top of his hand with her thumb.

“What’s this all got to do with Rey? Is the Emperor after her?” Ben nodded.

“He wanted me to bring her to him. I told him I would to by us time.” Poe quirked an eyebrow.

“Time for what?” Ben struggled with the words. Leia gave him an encouraging nod.

“Rey and I share a unique bond. The Emperor wishes to exploit it. I lied to him in order to buy us time to come up with a plan. I thought if she and I could subdue him, we could rid the galaxy of his ghost forever. I didn’t plan on my subordinates plotting to overthrow me before she and I could make our plans.” Finn and Poe shared a look which Rose couldn’t read.

“Rey has been acting strange for months. I confronted her about it on the Falcon after we escaped your ship with Chewie and Lando.” Finn looked guilty as she explained to the rest of the group.

“She told me that she shared a connection with you. That you could see each other and speak even though you were far away. She said she went to you on the Supremacy to turn you to the light. You offered to rule the galaxy with her, and she refused.” Ben nodded. Leia looked a bit taken aback.

“You offered her the galaxy?” At the incredulous sound of her voice, he shrunk slightly. Lando laughed.

“Solo men.” Leia lightly swatted Lando’s side at that remark. Poe flushed slightly at the direction the conversation had taken and steered it back.

“What will Palpatine do with this Bond you share?” Ben shrugged.

“I’m not sure. But I can tell you that he has manipulated powerful Force users before. Using them for their power until there was nothing left but broken shells. If Palpatine took Rey, he would destroy her light forever. I refuse to let that happen.” The bite his words took on was a glimmer of the wild beast Rose had known him to be on the holonews and stories she’d heard. Force help anyone who so much as breathed wrong near Rey.

“You came back for her.” Finn almost whispered. There was a tinge of awe in his words. Ben looked at Finn with surprise.

“Yes.” He said it as if it were obvious. Whatever it was that Finn had suddenly figured out, it set his shoulders in a stiff line.

“We’ll take whatever information you can offer.” Finn’s statement was a shock. Of all the people on the base who hated Kylo Ren, Finn had some of the best reasons. He was a Stormtrooper who had witness Ren’s treachery firsthand. He had been maimed brutally by the man in combat. He had lost so many people to Ren’s orders. The idea that Finn was so willing to receive him as an informant was unthinkable. Rose barely had time to react before Lando was grinning and smacking Ben’s shoulder.

“Good. We’ll call a meeting of the counsel and have Ben answering questions soon as he’s had some rest.” Finn nodded and stalked off. Poe sat dumbstruck before hurrying after him. Rose followed close behind the Commander.

“Finn! What was that about?!” Poe called as they followed Finn out into the jungle. Finn stopped and turned to his friends. His face was a mixture of pain and confusion.

“He’s in love with her.” Rose sputtered at Finn’s declaration. Poe’s jaw went slack.

“How do you know?” Rose asked. Finn took a deep breath which sounded wet.

“Oh, come on! He offered to rule the galaxy with her! He’s in enemy territory willing to roll on all his former allies and the undead Emperor to keep her safe!” When put that way, Rose could suddenly see it clearly. The way Rey had curled around him on the ground. The way he spoke with such respect about a woman who should be his mortal enemy.

“Maybe it’s just the Bond thing they share? Maybe their just weirdly close.” Poe offered weakly. Even he didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“She loves him back.” Finn whimpered. A misty look covered his eyes. He was holding in a sob. Rose knew Finn had carried a bit of a torch for his first real friend. She’d often seen him watching her at the camp. He’d even talked nonstop about how amazing she was when they’d first met. Rose knew he held great affection for his friend. She also could tell that Rey did not see him that way at all. She treated him like a sibling. He was family to her. Rose honestly knew what it was like to carry affection for someone who did not return it. Her infatuation with Finn had fizzled out within a month of them becoming friends. She valued their friendship too much to be hurt by the lack of romance between them.

“If she does then that is her business. We can’t worry about that Finn. We have a job to do.” Rose hugged her friend as he let a few tears fall. He didn’t sob or even cry out. His sadness was silent and efficiently quick. Poe wrapped an arm around Finn’s shoulders.

“I don’t get the appeal.” Poe said. Finn and Rose stared at him, confused.

“Appeal?” Finn asked, sniffing.

“Ben Solo. I don’t get what she sees in him.” Poe grinned slyly. Finn snickered.

“Must be a Force thing.” Rose piped up. Finn started laughing now.

“I don’t think that’s how the Force works.” They all shared a good laugh.

* * *

Leia Organa sat vigil over her son. He’d been coaxed into sleeping on the cot she’d set up in the alcove. Knowing his mother was watching over him, he fell into a deep slumber. He had not watched her son sleep since he was a boy. Her husband had watched Ben sleep more often that she. Her position in the New Republic’s senate had kept her away from their apartment on Chandrila for much of Ben’s childhood. He’d relied on Han and Chewie’s presence, and she found herself once again riddled with guilt for having let him down. He’d needed both his parents to watch over him, whisper assurances in his ears, and hold him when he was lonesome. He’d needed them both, but she was seldom there. As he grew older and more petulant, Han had escaped into the black on the Falcon. They’d both left him to sleep, unattended and vulnerable. If only she had watched over him more, perhaps her Force sensitivity would have warded off the evil which had sunk its teeth into her child.

“Not even I could prevent Snoke’s hold on Ben. You could not prevent it any more than I.” Luke stood beside Leia as Ben slept on. She took in a deep breath.

“I know what is done cannot be undone. Even so, I can’t help but wonder what could have happened if I’d been there.” Luke placed a luminous hand on her shoulder.

“I have many regrets too. I should have been patient with him. I should have been his uncle, not his master.” Leia reached for the hand on her shoulder and found it warm as living flesh.

“Han used to hold him while he slept. I’d come home late at night from the Senate and find them curled up together. They were my whole world.” She smiled at the memory. Han had not been a perfect father. His lack of good male role models in his life had prevented any passage of paternal wisdom. He’d faced the prospect of fatherhood the way he had faced an asteroid field while being chased by Imperial Stardestroyers. He’d charged in full speed with more confidence than common sense, disaster assured.

“Han did the best he could. You did the best you could. You were good parents, Leia. What happened to Ben was not your fault. Snoke. Palpatine. The Darkside. These things prayed upon his fears and weaknesses to make him into something he was not. Anyone can be turned into an instrument of evil when pressed the right way. He has managed to turn back before he could be truly lost. Ben has chosen to save himself.” Leia smiled at her brother. Luke smiled back. Neither were big toothy grins. Simply subdued grins. Luke’s trim beard and dark blue robes reflected well against the greens of the jungle. He looked like he had when he’d appeared on Crait months ago.

“My time is drawing near.” Her words were spoken with a sense of finality. It was something she could feel in her bones. Death had been gunning for her since she was nineteen years old. She’d dodged it many times over. Her space walk had been the most dramatic and damaging. Her medical reports since the attack on the bridge had only driven it home. Her days were growing shorter.

“I know. That’s partially why I’m here.” Leia nodded.

“Ben told me you helped him find us.” Luke looked back to his sleeping nephew. He tried not to think about the last time he’d stood over Ben’s sleeping form. The pain of the memory was still fresh. A wound which would never heal.

“I owe him a debt which I don’t think I will ever be able to repay. Both of you. Han too. I only hope it isn’t too late for him to find peace.” Leia nodded.

“As long as he has Rey, he will have peace. I felt it when they were together in the medbay. A balance in the Force.” Luke nodded.

“They are a true Dyad. Powerful light and powerful dark. But they are not one or the other. They are both everchanging.” Leia stood to stretch her legs, taking her cane in hand.

“I’m not ready to leave him yet.” Her confession was a crack in her armor. Her arms trembled on the head of her cane. Luke pulled her close with his arm around her shoulders. He’d held her like this many times when her strength began to falter.

“No one’s ever truly gone.” Leia chuckled as she felt a bit lighter. The final battle would soon be upon them all. The last stand of a weary galaxy against a phantom menace. Her son slept on a cot in the jungle. The other half of his soul slept across camp in medbay. The Resistance stood over a thousand strong, awaiting orders to strike. Leia Organa stood tall on the edge of eternity. Hope had been sparked anew.

A/N: This chapter was a long time coming. My final exams were more trouble than they needed to be, but at least they’re done. My cowriter and I are in the process of starting our new podcast which we’ve been meaning to do for ages. The quarantine is still stressful for our families and all except me are still working. I’m keeping busy with cooking and housework, but I continue to pray that my family of essential workers stay healthy. More info about the podcast once we have recordings up. WE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT STAR WARS ON THE REGULAR! We will also be talking about various topics we are passionate about, so stay tuned! Next chapter should be up in the regular updating pattern. Sorry again for the long wait!

~probablyajedi, fireluxx


	17. Exegol or bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan comes together, Ben Solo returns, Leia says her goodbyes.

The time spent on rest was short, but sufficient to revive them. Rey awoke almost at the same time as Ben did. Both seemed to have healed at an alarming rate. Gone were the blaster wounds and cuts. Rey was astonished to find that she had no bruises or even scabs where she should have. When she had changed into a clean set of clothes, she visited Ben at the cave. Leia smiled at the pair before excusing herself to meet with Poe. Rey sat across from him on a crate.

“You look better.” Ben smiled, small but relieved. Rey smiled back, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Could say the same of you. I heard you were shot.” Ben was exhibiting the same immaculate level of health as she was. He seemed to be in the very best health she’d ever seen him in. His skin was bright, and his eyes were filled with emotion. His shoulders did not sag with the weight of entire worlds. He was an entirely different man from the dark figure which had hunted her down in the forest of Takodana. Rey’s heart swelled with pride at how far he had come from.

“It was the Bond. The Force which connects us is special.” His bare hand gently reached for hers. She took it without a moment of hesitation. At last, she could feel the Bond between them like a charge. It jumped from her to him and back infinitely. The belonging she’d been deprived of her entire life was literally in her grasp.

“You said we have a Dyad in the Force. What causes it?” Ben traced his thumb across her knuckles. His gaze never broke from hers.

“No one knows. It just happens. All things are a product of the will of the Force.” Rey smirked.

“You sound like Luke.” She expected him to grimace or to become sullen at the mention of his uncle. He astonished her with a small chuckle.

“He saved me when I was shot.” Rey’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really?” Ben nodded.

“I passed out on my ship when I escaped. He was there when I woke up and helped me find my way.” Rey was shocked, but grateful to the spirit of her teacher.

“Did you talk to him?” Ben breathed deeply before answering.

“He told me things I needed to know. We said what needed to be said. I think he forgave me, but I still don’t think I deserve that.” Rey nodded, understanding what he was holding back. She didn’t need to ask anything else on the subject. Her other hand had tethered itself to his, fingers intertwined. The contact facilitating a deeper connection. She didn’t need to ask anything else of him. She already knew it all.

“I hate to interrupt, but they’re ready for us.” Leia stood with Kaydel at her side. Ben and Rey shared a precocious look before standing.

“Will there be a mob waiting for us?” Rey asked. Leia shook her head.

“I’ve arranged for only the essential command to meet with us. Once we have a plan of attack in place, we’ll gather the troops.” Ben nodded to his mother, grateful. Many unhappy looks were targeted at Ben and Rey as they moved through camp. Everyone kept their eyes forward and moved quickly to the meeting place. The ranking admiralty were assembled in in a small open cavern with various consoles filling the space. Commander Dameron and Finn sat amongst the gathered personnel. Ben felt relief when he saw Lando and Chewie present.

“Everyone’s here. Let’s begin.” Rey stood beside Ben as displays were brought up showing the current maps of the war. The First Order colors and starburst symbol covered an overwhelming majority of the known galaxy. General Ematt stood tall as he went over the latest information from their spy network.

“The time to strike is at hand. Our newest intelligence indicates the First Order, in conjunction with the Emperor’s forces are preparing to attack. The Core systems will be the target of attack.” The room looked to Ben, silently asking him to confirm this information. Without waiting, he spoke.

“When I escaped Allegiant General Pryde had already begun plans to subjugate the heart of the New Republic. They plan to burn it all down and watch the rest of the galaxy fold.” Shocked gasps and utter disgust echoed amongst the assembled. Ben continued.

“What they don’t know is that Emperor Palpatine has his own designs. The First Order is a means to an end for him. His plans are far worse.” The silent terror radiating off the people around him was palpable. He looked to Rey for strength. She squeezed his hand tightly. Poe cleared his throat loudly.

“What are his plans?” Ben worked his jaw as he searched for the words.

“Palpatine has used The Force to become a god. He is far older than any of you can possibly understand. The Darkside has given him the power to defeat death itself. That power comes at a great cost. He takes the life force from others like me, like Rey. So long as he lives, there is can be no balance. If Palpatine brings his army to the Core Worlds the war will end in the annihilation of everything. He will finish what he started and only his followers will remain.” The shock and fear which spread amongst the people arounds them was palpable. Only Rey’s hand in his kept him from breaking eye contact.

“How do we kill him?” Finn asked. Ben and the trooper shared a glance. Finn’s eyes were hard, but receptive to what Ben had to say. His clenched hands on his crossed arms were the only indication of distrust.

“Rey and I must face him. He wants us for our power. If we can keep his attention on us, the Resistance has a fighting chance at taking on Palpatine’s army.” Murmurs amongst the generals. Finn and Poe shared a look of distrust which shifted to Ben.

“How can we fight an army which is said to rival the First Order’s navy? We don’t have enough ships!” Aftab Akbar exclaimed. Panic was swelling at the prospect. The daunting disparity in numbers was staggering.

“Then we gather more allies.” Rose piped up amongst the chaos. All eyes centered on the small woman. Her determination was evident. Poe smirked at her.

“She’s right. We have allies in every corner of the galaxy. Every oppressed and occupied planet has people who will fight if we lead them. We just need to get the message out.” General Ematt shook his gray head gravely.

“We sent out a signal to our allies before on Crait. Nobody came. What will we do if the same thing happens?” The squabbling was becoming disheartening. Leia sighed. Poe would not yield to defeat just yet.

“We give them proof that this is our moment. If we give them something to believe in, something game changing, then it will give them the courage they need to stand up and fight. The galaxy is fill of good people. They’re just afraid to act.” Finn’s eyes widened at his friend’s statement.

“I have an idea!” All eyes turned to him. His grin was the widest Rey had seen it in months.

“Jannah said her entire company threw down their weapons and ran from their assignment. I always knew I wasn’t the only trooper who resisted programing. What do you want to bet there are thousands more just like us?” Rey smiled wide. It just might work. Rose laughed out loud.

“Yes! If The First Order’s own troops turned against them, it would send out a statement that The First Order is not invincible.” The assembled members of the Resistance were in hearty agreement.

“We’ll need a way to get you on that ship.” Leia offered up. Lando suddenly looked to Ben.

“Your ship is still tagged under First Order systems, right?” Ben nodded.

“The fleet is looking for it, but if it were to arrive while they were under attack, I don’t think anyone would notice another Upsilon shuttle docking.” Lando smiled wide and grasped Ben’s wide shoulder. A plan had taken shape. It was risky and relied on a great many unknown variables. A simultaneous attack on both fleets of ships, First Order and Palpatine’s. Half the Resistance fleet would attack the First Order to cover Finn and Jannah’s infiltration mission. Meanwhile, the other ships would rally the pockets of allies they had around the galaxy.

“Exegol is a place we cannot yet go. Have we managed to recover a Wayfinder?” Ematt looked to Rey. She nodded, holding out the pyramidal object which had been tucked in her satchel. Ben looked down at the item gravely.

“You won’t be able to use it.” All around them, voices went silent. Rey stared at Ben in horror. Were they doomed? Was the plan totally shot?

“Why not?!” Ben took the item gently from her grasp and held it in his own. It began to glow red before their eyes. Everyone around them was entranced by what they saw. A gray-green device now was translucent red.

“It is a Sith Wayfinder. Only one attuned to the Darkside can reveal it’s secrets.” Ben set it on the console and plugged several wires into it. The charts within were revealed. A treacherous route through gravity wells and space anomalies appeared on antiquated graphics. The resident pilots stared in abject horror. The route was suicidal, to be kind. Ben unplugged the Wayfinder and held it close.

“Rey and I will guide your fleet to Exegol. Once there we will face Palpatine while your ships take on the fleet. If you win and I live, I will surrender myself to The New Republic’s justice. If I die in battle, I only have one request. I wish to be listed under my true name.” Leia gasped as the generals became quiet. The prospect of them all dying was real. Leia did not wish to believe her son, so newly returned to the light and her was on the cusp of death.

“Ben.” Leia’s voice was weak with grief. Ben turned to his mother and shook his head.

“I will not bargain for mercy that I do not deserve. All I ask is that I die as the man my father believed was worth saving.” Nobody could argue against the beatified memory of General Han Solo. It was Poe, who held out his hand. Ben took it and a halfhearted shake was exchanged.

“Deal.”

* * *

Poe and Finn gathered the troops for a larger version of the meeting which had just taken place. Rey and Ben were not in attendance. It was agreed upon that their presence would agitate the already trigger-happy members of their people. Hiding back at the cave, they packed their belongings up and prepared for either the beginning or the end. Rey nervously pulled out her saber, before turning to hold it out to Ben. His face was blank, lacking any need to take the saber from her hand.

“It’s yours now. It chose you that day on Starkiller.” He pushed her hand lightly back. She shook her head.

“It was never mine. I picked it up and kept it like a good little scavenger, but it never belonged to me.” Ben pushed it back a bit harder toward her.

“It’s not mine anymore. It never was.” Rey sighed before clipping it to her belt. Ben’s saber was sitting on the folded blanket he had slept with. He took it in his hand and sighed. The hilt was all that remained of his original weapon. He could still remember when he’d made it at Luke’s academy all those years ago. He’d been so proud of himself. He’d felt worthy for the first time in so long of his lineage. The crystal had screamed in his mind and blood when it had turned from blue to unstable red. The weapon was one forged from pain and betrayal. It felt not unlike the scar across his face. Healed, but ugly. A clear indication of violence in his past. Rey’s hand settled over his, cool to the touch. Her hands were so small next to his saber. His hands dwarfed hers.

“This isn’t yours either. Not really.” He looked down at her freckled face. The compassion which looked back at him was cleansing.

“Maybe one day, I’ll make a new one.” He mused. She smiled. Ben clipped his weapon to his belt. His tunic and pants still had holes in them, but there wasn’t time to find him another set of clothes. He didn’t dare ask for a set of Resistance fatigues. Rey wrapped her arms around his waist. It was only second nature to hug her close. A sense of calm spread between them.

“This is what I saw.” Ben released his embrace on Rey to see her face. Her face was serious, but not sad.

“Saw?” She nodded.

“When I touched your hand and saw our future. This is what I saw.” Ben nodded. His left hand raised to smooth loose tendrils of hair from her face.

“I saw you fight at my side after I killed Snoke.” Rey nodded, leaning into his palm.

“We both saw the future, but not the whole future.” They stayed quiet for a moment longer, before hearing footsteps approaching. They pulled apart and picked up their things. The dagger was still wrapped in a heavy cloth in Rey’s bag. Lando and Leia approached with Chewie in tow.

“Ready to go?” Ben’s face was confused.

“You’re coming with?” Lando nodded, his cape gathered about him, catching the breeze.

“We’ll drop you off and then take the Falcon into battle. When the fighting is done, just signal for a pickup.” He held out a binary beacon similar to the one Leia had given Rey. Ben took the device tentatively. Chewie lumbered over, looking down at the man. Rey held her breath, expecting the Wookie to rip Ben’s arms off. Instead, he wrapped his massive furry arms around the man and lifted him off his feet in a crushing hug, roaring loudly. The barks and growls which escaped Chewie’s maw brought tears to Rey’s eyes.

_“Forgive me. Pup.”_ Ben groaned as he felt his back pop under the burly arms of his father’s oldest friend. He struggled to hug his uncle back.

“Chewie! Can’t breathe!” Leia laughed as the Wookie relaxed his arms, but didn’t let go.” Ben dug his fingers into brown fur and held in a sob. It was barely a memory, the smell of Wookie fur and the feeling of strong arms. Stronger than any human. He felt memories of being lifted up high and kept warm. Leia patted Chewie’s arm.

“It’s time.” Chewie cried out again, rubbing Ben’s hair. Ben didn’t mind.

“It’s okay Chewie. I deserved it.” Rey held Ben’s hand as they walked toward the ships. Lando and Chewie boarded the Millennium Falcon. Ben turned to his mother in a panic.

“We can’t-” Leia pressed her hand to Ben’s mouth.

“You can and you will. Han always wanted to take you with him on all his adventures. Now you can take him with you.” Ben wanted to be ready for what awaited them all. Now he was emotionally fraught. Rey murmured needing to take care of something, leaving the two alone.

“Mom. I wasted so much time.” Leia pulled her boy close. This was more physical contact than he’d had in years. He couldn’t really remember the last time his family had held him. Was he a child? It was all a blur.

“Ben. I am with you always. Don’t forget who you are.” She pulled him lower and kissed his scared cheek. Ben hugged her, somehow knowing it would be the last time. He could just tell. She knew he could tell. She refused to cry. Ben held it in as well. Now was not the time to grieve. She released him and urged him toward the ship. She pressed something precious into his hands. Han’s dice. She felt their warmth in his palm.

“Mom.” She smiled.

“I know.”

A/N: This chapter is a long time coming. I’ve been dreaming of writing this chapter. The farewells and forgiveness are essential facets of this story I needed to tell. This is both the calm before the storm, and the definitive end of Kylo Ren forever. Ben Solo is now reborn. I’m so proud of the dialogue. I somehow made this a hug heavy chapter too, but I can’t bring myself to take any out.

Now for shameless self-promotion! My cowriter and I started a podcast! We aim to talk about a lot of stuff, but you can bet we will be discussion Star War ad nauseum. We have one discussion up at the moment. It is a reaction/review of @tracy-adkins Star Wars: The Immortal Cut. It is a fan-edit of TROS which is honestly the version of the film we deserved! It is free to watch and so much better than the real movie. More info in our upload. Be sure to check us out and subscribe for more discussions!

https://www.youtube.com/user/75percentAsianify/about

Our next video will be about the Mulan Live Action Remake coming out this summer. We have a survey which anyone can participate in. If you are interested, leave a comment and I will send you the link!

Next chapter is when the attacks begin!

~probablyajedi


	18. Apology to Readers

Dear Readers,

Things have been very difficult the last month. A combination of health issues and problems at home have prevented me from writing the next chapters. I have all my notes and outlines, but the will to write has been none existent. Hopefully once things have changed and the reopening of most of the state is underway I can pick up where I have left off. Forgive me for being so dark and depressed as of late. If you follow me on tumblr you've seen my break down.

As an aside, I am very distressed by the state of the Star Wars community lately. The infighting and intolerance has been at an all time high. I find that I am disinterested in the series at the moment. I've taken a break from the Galaxy Far Far Away and retreated into my original love of comics. I am not abandoning one of my first loves. I still love Star Wars. I just don't love the people in the community as it stands. The people I communicate with regularly are wonderful caring people. Thank you to those of you for your comments and well wishes. You're the people we need right now.

See you all soon,

probablyajedi


	19. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Begins...

The Wayfinder glowed deep red as the navigation computer accepted the ancient technology plugged into its console. Lando and Chewie prepped the various systems for takeoff as flurries of movement outside the cockpit window blurred. Rey caught a glimpse of Finn and Jannah loading equipment into the Upsilon. Poe was running back and forth to the X-Wing commanders with Kaydel in tow, coordinating the battle to come. Ben sat stoically in the backseat holding his father’s dice as if they would tether him to reality. Her hand moved across the space between them to his arm. He turned to face her briefly as the Falcon engines shuddered to life.

_‘Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.’_

* * *

Finn stared at the Falcon as it roared into space. He silently wished Rey well, before turning to the task at hand. His mixed feelings on the deal they had made with Kylo Ren could not stand in the way of the mission. He would scream to the stars his outrage if he lived. Jannah was dressed in the black underclothes of a standard issue Stormtrooper. A pair of stored trooper armor was required on all First Order landing craft, regardless of who the craft was registered to. Luckily, the tight assed bureaucracy had been upheld. Hux would be proud. The plan was now in play.

“All set. Our people are ready.” Jannah handed Finn the other set of underclothes. With any luck, none of them would ever have to wear the uniform of tyranny again.

“Let’s get moving.” Finn felt Poe’s hand smack him on the back. It threw him and he smiled at his friend. He was dressed in his orange flight suit, helmet under his arm. Finn resisted the urge to hug the man.

“Be ready for our signal.” Finn nodded and met his handshake halfway. IT was warm and firm. The half-crazy glint in Poe’s eye transferred to Finn’s. A shared look between men on a suicide mission.

“Good luck.” Finn smirked. Poe returned his sentiment and released his hand. He donned his helmet and hurried to his ship. Finn turned to find Jannah had already boarded, giving the friends privacy. He was glad. If he spoke his throat would be clogged with emotion. These things had no place here and now. Finn was scared, not for the first time. Finn was scared and very brave.

* * *

Poe lead the fighters off planet and into space. Call signs rattled off in his ear. BB-8 made the calculations based on the Wayfinder coordinates. He registered the end of soud off and turned on his coms.

“This is Black Leader. I have coordinates locked. Rose? Kaydel? You ready?” After a brief crackle in his ear he heard Rose and Kaydel respond.

“We’re locked in. Call it Commander!” Poe breather deep before switching to the wide frequency.

“Alpha Team on me. Proceed to coordinates. The minute you drop out of hyperspace I want you to fight. Beta Team, bring back up as soon as you can.” Ships whizzed into streaks of light around him as two groups flew in opposite directions. Poe was a staunch believer in a lot of things. He believed in people most of all. His silent prayer that his comrades would make it back in time went through his mind as he whizzed through hyperspace.

* * *

Exegol was an evil place. There was not a better description of it. Blue lightening flashed near constantly in the roiling sky. The black rock surface was barren and oil slicked in appearance. The moment the entered atmosphere, Rey felt a stab of ice go through her body. She physically recoiled in her seat as the Falcon shuddered violently. Ben braced his hands in the seat in front of him. His hands squeezed the seat hard enough to dent. His jaw was clenched as Lando and Chewie frantically attempted to find a place to land. Ben’s finger pointed through the storm of energy at a rocky outcropping.

“There! Drop us there and get out as fast as you can!” The unforgiving storm howled outside the cockpit. Lando hollered out as the ship lurched to the right.

“If you keep backseat driving me in my ship I’ll come back there and teach you a lesson kiddo!” Lando’s outburst was without venom. The pressure of the situation had his aged bones rattling. Chewie barked loudly as they managed to initiate landing procedures. Rey and Ben hurried to the ramp, instinctively checking their weapons were ready. The pitch blackness of the Force beyond the ramp left nothing to indicate an ambush.

“Watch you back. Palpatine wants us here, but that doesn’t mean he won’t have troops to protect him. My Knights are probably here.” Rey nodded.

“They’ll never stand a chance.” Her courage was born out of necessity. Fear was not a friend when the Darkside was ready to pounce. It would only take an inkling of doubt or fear to end it all. The ramp lowered, allowing a blast of surprisingly dry wind to whip at their hair and clothes. Ben took Rey’s hand and squeezed it before hurrying outside. Rey followed, legs carrying here where her mind screamed to turn away from.

The Falcon roaring back out into the densely clouded sky as Ben and Rey entered the maw in the rocks. Only a few feet withing and the wind was mysteriously silenced. It was as if a shield were keeping the weather at bay. Gloomy lighting revealed an acropolis of ragged statuary and an endless grid of halls. Ben walked with purpose, knowing the way without question. He had been here once before. Rey could feel the outlines of his previous visit within his mind.

_‘I have been every voice...you have ever heard… inside your head!’_

“Don’t go there Rey.” Ben’s voice was soft yet echoed as if he had yelled. Rey moved to his side, not wishing to trail behind. The halls widened out into a great vacant cavern. There was nothing in sight. Ben stopped, confused.

“What’s wrong?” Ben turned around quickly, confused. Rey looked around but found nothing but an empty room.

“The throne room was here. I’m sure of it.” Rey nodded.

“I believe you. Do you think they moved him to trick us?” Despite her best efforts, panic bled into her veins. The entire mission hinged on them defeating the Emperor. If he wasn’t here her friends were walking into a trap. Ben looked ready to start running back the way they came. A gray fog began to billow around them.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Ben’s voice was filled with fear. Rey reached to take his hand. There was nothing there. Rey waved her hands where he had just been standing. She whipped around in a circle.

“Ben!” Rey felt terror in her heart. Ben was gone. She was alone.

_“Young Rey. At last we meet face to face.”_ A voice as old as time echoed cruelly in her mind. She clutched her hands to her ears as if bone and tissue would keep it out.

“Bring him back!” Rey yelled into the ever-thickening mist. It smelled like dust and sand. It smelled like the vast sea of rusted metal and misery she had left far behind. It smelled like Ochi’s abandoned ship on the large rock. The smell of neglect and despair; Jakku.

_“You’ll see Young Solo soon enough. I want to see what’s so special about you child.”_ The room suddenly became unbearably bright. Rey covered her eyes, stumbling over her own feet. She fell back into a familiar gritty substance. Sand crawled down the back her shirt and weaved into her hair. She would have swiped her hands to remove it if she could only uncover her eyes. She’d been gone too long from the unforgiving planet. Her calluses had softened from the lack of constant heavy labor. Her eyes were unused to the blistering light. Her body was now easily irritated by the particles of pulverized rock. She had grown weak by her old life’s standards.

_“Yes. You’ve grown so very weak Rey. The old you would have looked down on such a soft creature as you. You won’t do in the condition you are in now.”_ The Emperor’s assessment of her inner conflict was horribly accurate. She hated him for reading her so easily. Her thoughts pulled closed as she attempted to force him out. He only laughed as the light disappeared, leaving her abused eyes seeing spots.

_“It’s no wonder your family got rid of you when they had the chance. Such a weakling would not survive unless helped by others.”_ Rey pushed her senses outward to see what her eyes could not. A being was nearby but cloaked in a dark miasma. She pulled her weapon and light it. The blue light cut through the darkness with ease. A cackled echoed off the walls.

_“Good. Fight me. Show me you are not as weak as we both believe you to be.”_ Rey glimpsed a figure in the dark, big, and shapeless. She felt darkness from it. She swung her saber to wound. A red beam blocked her attack. The shape’s swing was powerful and frighteningly familiar. She was pushed back by another powerful swing. Red and blue flashed off the chrome lines of a much-hated mask.

“Ben no!” Rey screamed. The visage of Kylo Ren stomped toward her. She was not facing the man she trusted. She was facing his demons incarnate. A predator made of rage, fear, and unhealed wounds. Rey blocked all his strikes but began to feel her arms weaken. A fatigue was eating up her strength in record time. Her calls to his better nature were unheard. As her legs began to ache with the vibration of his attacks, she had no choice but to fight back. Blue and red sparked off each other in a lavender haze. Rey’s lungs ached as she sprinted at the monster. The room was fulling with snow and icy cold wind. She barely took notice. The fight had consumed her focus as energy began to flow through her arms again. She felt better. She felt powerful. She would not lose.

_“Strike down the monster! Free the galaxy of him shadow! Defeat your most hated enemy!”_

“Yes!” Rey yelled as she swung her saber. Kylo Ren was in retreat. He was blocked and redirecting her attacks. She had him on the run. With another flick of her wrists he was disarmed. She kicked him down into the snow. The mask looked up at her, almost scrunched up in pain. It begged for mercy. She would not give him mercy.

_“Kill him!”_ Rey swung her blade down at the mask, rending head from shoulders. The mask hit the rock floor of the cavern with a solid thud. The cavern was empty. Sweat poured from Rey’s body as she took in the room once more. Adrenaline coursed through her arms. Her body was gritty with dust and dirt. There was a body on the floor, all dressed in black. Rey shrieked, dropping her weapon. The blade went out as she collapsed to the ground.

“Ben!”

* * *

Ben heard Rey’s voice in the split second it took for him to turn around. The room was full of fog and Rey was nowhere in sight. He heard footfalls a moment before a large bladed weapon swung at his face. He ducked and rolled out of the way, igniting his saber. The fog was tinged red in the light of his blade. Three of his knights stood ready to attack.

“Brothers. Don’t trust Palpatine. He aims to kill us all.” He got no response from the masks. If it was a fight they wanted, he had no choice. He settled into a more controlled bent knee stance. His saber sputtered with instability. The masks advanced on him, aimed mostly for his head and legs. Faintly he worried for Rey, but all thoughts quickly moved to the fight. He couldn’t afford distractions if he wanted to find her. A sickle blade cut a hole in his shirt, leaving a thin cut along his side. He punched the gridded mask of its wielder savagely. The satisfying feeling of hitting something ebbed into his brain. She smirked and felt his body become a conduit of the Force around him

“Give up!” Ben yelled as he blocked and kicked the bodies around him. The trio of knights quickly became overwhelmed by his skill. One fell in the backswing of his blade as he kicked another’s legs out. The smell of burned leather filled the air. Ben was not one to ponder the killing of another. He had more killing to do yet. The other two flanked either side of him, weapons at the ready. The repulsive fields around the blades bounced his saber off of them with a metallic sting. Catching the shorter weapon, him hand he yanked the knight forward, headbutting the mask. He hardly felt the impact despite a fresh cut opening on his forehead. The other knight behind him took aim to strike. Ben threw his companion into the path of the blade. The moment of shock from the accidental hit was all it took to cut down his last foe.

_“Only a savage beast could cut down his own knights without thought.”_ The Emperor’s voice clawed into his brain. The haze of battle was broken. He felt the blood on his face and pooling under his shirt. The bodies before him were unmoving. He felt sick.

_“Just as I suspected. A child of darkness.”_ Ben wanted to scream and hack at the monster in his mind. The monster who make him kill without thought. The monster who make him what he was.

“What did you do with Rey!?” Ben yelled. The Emperor laughed.

_“I showed her what I showed you so long ago. Her true potential.”_ Ben pushed his senses outward. She had to be nearby. He hadn’t left the room. Soon the fog dispersed, and Ben was met with a terrible sight. Rey lay on the ground crying beside a headless body. He hurried to her, pulling her into his arms. She resisted violently at first, screaming out in fear. Upon seeing his face, she threw her arms around his neck in relief.

“I killed you!” She wailed. Ben held her tightly. The body beside them was another of his knights. No doubt Rey had been made to think it was him in his old self. His Force signature soothed her.

“I’m here. I’m fine. It’s just a trick. He wants to weaken you.” She shuddered against him as they both felt an invasion in their minds. It was cold as ice. Painful as a knife. Ben’s hands clutched her back harder than he intended, seizing up.

_“She is already weak. Only through me, will her power be put to it’s intended purpose. Your purpose is another matter, young Solo.”_ Ben’s arms were ripped from Rey’s body, his back contacting the stone floor. Rey barely had time to scream before she was lifted into the air. Her feet dangled a foot off the ground. The pain bloomed deep and dark in her body as a face appeared before her eyes, pale and desiccated. Yellow rotting teeth grinned at her helplessness.

_‘At last, I will finish what I started long ago.’_

A/N: It’s taken a long time for this chapter to come together. I’ve had a lot of setbacks in my personal life and wellbeing. I dread writing the last few chapters of this story simply because it’s ending. I don’t know what will come next. I hope it’s good.

~probablyajedi


	20. There is No Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben must face Palpatine, but they are not alone.

Rey felt the ebbing of her Bond with Ben seize up. It cried out in pain as if left her body and entered Palpatine. She shrieked, unable to hold the pain back. It was beyond simple bodily pain. It was her very soul leaving her as ice filled her limbs. Ben’s voice was a distant muffle in her ears. Her vision was gone completely. She felt her body suddenly released, impacting the ground. Air barely glanced her lips. The cold was taking over faster than her mind could comprehend.

Ben attempted to move toward her side. His body was wrenched into the air. The shriveled face cackling before his eyes was growing less decayed. Light seeped from his now supple pores as his gums turned pinker. Ben could feel Rey’s energy within the madman and thrashed at the wrongness of it all.

“Such power. I have not felt it since your grandfather. Wasted on a pretender to the Jedi Order.” Spit flew from the old man’s mouth.

“If she dies, I will destroy you!” Ben grunted. The emperor paid him no mind, merely contemplating the still woman below.

“She would have made a fine apprentice to any master, Jedi or Sith in my day. Such strength is useless to you now young Solo.” Ben struggled desperately. No avail in hand.

“Why go through all the trouble of tempting me to the dark, only to kill me?” At that the emperor did respond, annoyed.

“You truly do not understand the power you and the girl share. Your intellect is clearly from your father.” Ben was thrust against a wall, held fast as the emperor settled into his throne. Ben’s eyes flitted between his enemy and Rey. She wasn’t moving anymore.

“The Dyad you share is the will of the living Force. Once in a few generations, a bond is struck between two. One a servant of the light. The other a servant of the dark. The Force embodied in two. The Force tends towards a balance, but it can easily be manipulated by one with a vision. I spent a lifetime mastering the dark in secret. When I met your grandfather, I knew he was the key to total control of the Force. The only thing against me was my age.” Ben felt as if he could see into the past in that moment. A young slave boy meeting a middle-aged senator on Naboo. His grandfather.

“Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one of Jedi prophecy. I set my plan in motion to befriend and guide him. He craved a father figure. When my apprentice killed his, the Jedi who found him, he had no other person to turn to than myself for advice.” Ben snarled at the smugness of his words.

“He had Master Kenobi!” Palpatine laughed.

“Kenobi was a brother to him, not a father. They were galvanized by the loss of their Master. A brotherhood which blinded Kenobi to my manipulation. With Kenobi and his wife to take up all his attention, nobody suspected me until it was too late. Anakin’s need to defeat death itself sealed his fate. For years Lord Vader and I brought the galaxy to heel.” The end of Anakin Skywalker and the birth of Darth Vader flashed before his eyes. Suffering in the galaxy as the Empire rose to prominence.

“I knew of the existence of your mother and uncle of course. Any kin of Vader would be naturally blessed with power. It remained to be seen if either would rise to the level of their father. Luke Skywalker became a thorn in my side. Once I told Vader of his son’s existence, I drew them both toward darkness. The betrayal of his lineage almost consumed your uncle. Your mother’s intervention prevented it. She would never be tempted by darkness. She was not even truly tempted by the Force. Such power was wasted on her.”

“Don’t talk about my mother!” Ben grunted. His strength was already fading fast. His anger seemed to be funneling out of his chest and into the monster before him. It was as if he fed on it.

“You defend her, after she abandoned you? After they all abandoned you?”

“My parents weren’t perfect. That doesn’t mean they don’t love me. It was you who convinced me they didn’t.” Palpatine cackled as he released Ben’s body. He crumpled on the floor, gasping on his side. Rey was eerily still on the cold ground. Her shoulders twitched every so often, trembling from cold and the claws of death. He wanted to gather her up and warm her. He wanted to take her away from this place. She didn’t deserve to die in such desolation. Her gaze was far away. She was slipping.

“Rey! Don’t go there. Not yet.” His voice was breaking.

“She will leave when I permit her to do so.” Palpatine lifted her up to face him, body limp in the air once more. Ben grunted as he attempted to get up. He was forced back on the ground by unseen hands. He could only watch now. The Force was no longer with him.

“With your death, the last light in the galaxy will go out.” He raised his gnarled hands, preparing to strike her down. Rey couldn’t feel anything anymore. Her body was beyond cold. It was numb. Her mind struggled to put thoughts together. Her mind drifted to the only safe place she could find. She could feel Ben below her. She reached out with what little she had. Her mouth wheezed as the lightning erupted from Palpatine’s hands.

_“Be with me.”_

* * *

Time froze in that moment. Ben could see the killing blow hanging in the air, ready to burn Rey to nothing. The air was silent. There was no sound. A vacuum, like the Force Bond surrounded him. He realized then that he was not being held down any longer. As he struggled to sit up, a warm hand lifted him. A soft blue glow entered his scattered vision. His matted hair covered his eyes, obscuring the person before him.

“Luke. We have to save her.” As the figure swept his hair from his eyes, he was met with a stranger in old Jedi robes. Not his Uncle Luke. A much younger man.

“Trust in the Force Ben. She is safe.” A scar marred the young man’s face, like the one Rey had given him on Starkiller. He knew this person. He had always known them.

“Grandfather.” The man smiled sadly and cupped his face.

“You’ve come so far Ben. I feared the worst at moments, but you’ve pulled yourself together.” Ben felt a pang of outrage.

“Why were you never there when I called to you?! I worshiped you as if you were a God and you never spoke! You could have prevented all of this if you’d only told me the truth!” The young man sighed.

“Would you have listened to me then? Am I the man you believed me to be? Am I the mask you prayed to in the depths of darkness?” Ben fell silent. His old self emulated the scourge of the Empire. He often dreamed of meeting the masked monster. The fallen Jedi before him was in all honesty, a let down in comparison. He remembered his failed on the bridge, to return home with Han Solo. He had been unwilling to listen even then. He had been a zealot to Snoke. No. He would never have listened to Anakin Skywalker. He felt the shame in that knowledge.

“The shame you feel is regret. You cannot hold onto regret in this place Ben. It will coil up and strangle you. Now is not the time for apologies. That will come later. You must stand and fight.” Ben felt the conviction in his grandfather’s words, but guilt was weighing him down. Tears had been pooling in his eyes for days. They would not hold back any longer. A disgustingly deep sob tumbled out of his mouth.

“I’m not strong enough. I never was.” He was enveloped by the man at once. The comfort of another’s embrace undid him completely. He was now a child again. The child from before the voices. Small and fragile. The arms were his fathers. Han Solo consoling him for what felt like the last real time.

“You don’t have to be strong enough. You just have to be strong. That will be enough for anyone.” Ben swore he could hear his father’s deep gravely voice. His heart warmed as the tears fled. He felt a wound within him healing. He felt whole for the first time in years.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Rey waited for the pain that never came. She was floating in a mist. She could almost swear the mist felt like the soft sleeves of a robe. Her eyes slid shut as she was carried away from herself. Was this death? It was easier to slip into than she’d ever thought. Was this the Living Force? Was she now one with it?

“Careful kid. You’re not dead yet.” Luke’s voice graced her ears. She mumbled something about him being a cranky old man. Luke chuckled.

“I see why she likes you now. You’re a lot like her.” Rey’s vision began to improve as she felt a warmth travel within her. She felt all her aches and pains vanish.

“Who?” Luke settled her on the ground before sitting next to her.

“My sister. She placed a lot of faith in you. I’m glad she wasn’t mistaken.” Rey didn’t know how to answer that.

“Where’s Ben?” Luke sighed.

“He’s close. My father is taking care of him. You two need to finish this. Palpatine is close to his full strength. Once that happens, he will be beyond any of us.” Rey felt her frustration surge.

“You think we aren’t trying?! He’s too powerful! He’s taken our bond and used it against us! There’s nothing we can do now!” Ben looked on at her angry face before bursting out laughing.

“I see it now. It took me all these years, but now I see it.” Rey’s confusion was only compounded when another being faded in. The faint blue glow of a small squat green person. The tiny creature chuckled, clearly amused.

“Incredible power, doubt has on the young mind. Belief in what cannot be done is the undoing of the young.” Rey felt like she was on the outside of a joke.

“What should we do Master Luke?” Luke smiled, knowingly.

“Remember our first lesson. Reach out. You will know what to do.”

* * *

Rey and Ben had little time to react once time began to move again. Lightning shook the cavern as Rey and Ben scrambled to each other. Palpatine’s angry scowl centered on them.

“You think you’re clever. You are no match for the power of the Darkside!” He took aim at the pair. Rey grabbed Ben’s hand. His met hers as if driven by instinct. The bolt of energy refracted around them as if shielded. The Bond hummed to life between them. Together they would stand. Words no longer mattered. A single look was all that was needed. Ben closed his eyes and reached out. Rey did the same. In one voice they meditated.

_“Be with us.”_

Hands clasped their shoulders. Jedi of old. Skywalkers now one with the Force. Ben could feel his Uncle. He could feel his grandfather. Rey could feel the green creature, Master Yoda, at her side. They thousands of beings channeling into them.

“A thousand generations live in you now. But this is your fight.” Luke’s voice echoed.

“Finish what I started. Bring Balances to the Force.” Anakin’s voice called out.

“Trust in your instincts. These are your first steps.” A new voice, Obi Wan Kenobi.

A blinding light pushed back at Palpatine. The power was overwhelming. Rey could feel it all. Ben squeezed her hand. They both knew they would not survive this. It didn’t matter. This was the right thing to do. It was their destiny. Palpatine screamed out in pain and disbelief as his body turned to ashes. The light consumed everything in its path. The cave shook as it’s walls fell to pieces. The light went out in an instant. It was over.

A/N: Been a while. I know. This was extremely cathartic. I hope people are actually reading this still. Even if nobody is, this story is really helping me get through some stuff. Long story short, I’m back at college, back at work, and my old roommate moved out, so my apartment is no longer a biohazard. Let’s wrap this mother up! I got stuff to do!

The showdown feels lackluster when I read it back, but at the time I was writing it my brain was on fire with imagery. I basically had to tell myself that no matter what I write it will never seem good enough. It just has to be good. Hence the conversation with Ben and Anakin. I hold myself to too high of a standard. Time to just let things be. No matter what, as long as it's good, it's enough.

I was originally going to cut back and forth between Rey and Ben's fight and Finn's story, but found that to be annoying. Next chapter is Finn and the Resistance all on it's own. It's honestly better that I structured Finn's story independent of Rey's. Their stories are so completely diverted from each other now that forcing them into the same narrative is the problem the movie put us in. I want to do right by Finn.

~probablyajedi


	21. We Are Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Jannah start a revolution to turn the tide of the battle...

The attack caught everyone off guard. Poe thanked whatever deity was watching over them. As his ship shuddered and whizzed between Star Destroyers and TIEs, he took in the sheer size of the fleet. Palpatine’s forces were legion. Ships in every model and size littered the lightning charged air. The gashes of red in the stormy atmosphere were akin to blood raining from space. He monitored the chatter in his coms as he banked to avoid heavy fire.

“Poe! We’re taking heavy fire from those Destroyers! Where’s our backup!?” Snap’s voice was brimming with panic. He tried his best to reassure his friend. His heart was beating in his ears.

“We just need to buy them more time! Finn and the others will be here!” As a pair of TIEs exploded in front of him, he silently hoped his words sounded confident. The way the fight was going, they only had maybe a few hours tops. Retreat was not an option.

* * *

Finn felt an annoying sense of deja vu. Sneaking aboard First Order ships was becoming a habit of his. Jannah looked uncomfortable in the white plastoid armor. He couldn’t blame her. They’d had a hell of a time taming her hair enough to fit in the helmet. No doubt she’d let it grow since her escape. He’d done the same in his time with the Resistance. He put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

A member of her squad was at the controls in a First Order uniform the Resistance had stolen. The plan was simple enough, Jannah and Finn would sneak aboard and rally the troopers to their cause. Jannah’s squad members would run interference in the meantime, helping take the control room of the Star Destroyer. In their sights exiting hyperspace was The Finalizer.

“I used to mop the floors of that lousy ship.” Finn muttered. Jannah smirked.

“After this, never again. We’ll be free.” The pair donned their helmets and moved into position. Jannah had shoved her wild locks into a hair tie to fit inside the helmet. She hadn’t cut her hair once since her escape. Finn had let his grow out since Crait. Beneath the armor, they were people. They always had been.

“Heads up. We’ve been given permission to land. The battle is in full swing. Stay frosty.” The com buzzed in his ears.

“We should head to reconditioning.” Finn said aloud. Jannah nodded.

“Good idea. We’ll have more luck finding others like us there. If we break them out, they may be able to help us.” The hangar bay was chaotic, fighters scrambling while troopers marched to battle stations. Nobody paid mind to another pair of white masks. Finn knew the corridors like the back of his hand. He walked like a trooper without much thought. Jannah matched his pace effortlessly. As they entered reconditioning, there was a sense of calm within the section. This was the area only the damaged or deviant troopers were sent. A few holding cells lined the walls. Troopers not deemed fit for service were hidden here. A pair of uniformed officers were stationed at the front console.

“Yes?” The main officer, a major, looked up with mild annoyance. Finn motioned to Jannah with his weapon.

“This one’s defective. I was escorting them here.” The major nodded and motioned to the other officer, a private. Jannah relinquished her weapon to the officer and began walking with him. Finn didn’t wait for new orders. He shot the major and private efficiently. The pair dropped without a chance to sound an alarm. Jannah hurried back to secure the locks on the doors while Finn took out the few cameras. It would only be a matter of minutes until someone came running to investigate.

“I’ll see who we have in the back. You pull any access codes off these two they might have.” Finn motioned to the dead officers. He pulled off his helmet and rushed to the cells. He didn’t hesitate to unlock the doors. Three troopers walked out in varying states of suspicion.

“Take off your helmets. You’re being liberated.” The troopers looked to each other and back at him before doing as he said. The faces underneath were heartrendingly young. Finn could guess that these three were part of the latest wave of conscripted children. There was a blonde girl with green eyes and freckles, a boy with red hair and a split lip, and another boy who could have been Finn and Jannah’s kin. His face was still round with youth. Finn wanted to cry.

“I’m Finn. That’s Jannah. We’re former Stormtroopers with the Resistance. We’re here to help.” All three looked stunned, eyes wide and suddenly full of excitement.

“You’re Finn! FN-2187! The Traitor!” Normally he hated that name, but on the lips of the dark-skinned boy it was a badge of honor. All three shared a smile.

“I guess you’ve heard of me then.” The girl nodded.

“You’re a big deal in the ranks. We talk about you a lot when the officers aren’t around.” Finn snorted a laugh. He was a big deal now. If only Han Solo were alive to hear that.

“I take it that there are more like us then. More free thinkers and rebels?” The trio suddenly looked shy. Jannah approached, her helmet off.

“We were caught being insubordinate, but there are others. Many others. They’re too afraid to do anything big like you did. Truth is, we’re only here because we’re bad at following orders. We’re not brave." The ginger boy looked defeated. Jannah patted him on the shoulder.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re not a machine that needs fixing. You resisted conditioning because you know deep down that what they want us to do is wrong. You don’t need to doubt yourselves. You’re braver than you realize.” Jannah’s pep talk seemed to be helping the group. Finn knew they didn’t have a lot of time left. He had to hurry this along.

“We have a ship in the main hanger. We have friends onboard ready to start a battle. We need some extra help though. Can we count on you?” The kids all looked scared, but excited. The chance to help their hero seemed to outweigh their fear. The dark-skinned boy looked serious.

“What do we need to do?”

* * *

The trio hurried across the ship in different directions. They promised to rally their friends in the barracks, detention, and sanitation. Finn and Jannah moved quickly to the communications mainframe to commit a bit of healthy sabotage. They’d given a spare com unit to the blonde girl with instructions to contact them when the trio was ready. The thought that any of the troopers on the ship may betray the plan had occurred to Finn. He knew it was a huge risk, placing faith in other brainwashed conscripts who may indeed believe in the doctrine. He had to believe that despite the odds, that the goodness in his brethren would prevail. Even in the worst of times, he knew that Poe and Rose would always be at his back. He knew that Jannah would fight for him if asked. He knew that people were good inside. All they needed was proof that what they believed was worth fighting for.

Inside one of Finn’s hip pouches was a small grenade. Nothing too damaging, but if placed in the right spot he could take out the internal communications systems. The charge was placed, and once they’d rounded a corner, he detonated it. The entire console exploded in a shower of sparks and hardware. With main communications down, the only means of communications on The Finalizer was the emergency backup system. Jannah started yanking wires from the backup system and crossing lines.

“Ready for Phase 2?” Jannah asked with a smirk. Finn nodded. She pulled a small cobbled piece of hardware from her pouch. Kaydel and Rose had managed to make it in the hours they had preparing for the mission. Finn had only one chance to record his rallying message. He hoped it would be enough. Plugging the device into the emergency backup system, he hoped it all worked. A sharp alarm burst through the air. Lock down procedures were in effect. The intrusion had been detected. It was time to fight. Finn and Jannah readied their weapons and prepared for a siege. They had to protect the message now. It was their top priority.

* * *

CD-7662 had always feared the day he would be asked to fight. He feared the day he would be made to kill. These fears had manifested in poor performance and constant abuse by his superiors. He’d been in reprimanded more than once for failing to act according to First Order standards. He had never hoped for anything more than a merciful death. Anything was better than dying for a cause he didn’t believe in. Anything was better than killing for people who didn’t see you as a person.

When FN-2187 defected to the Resistance, he’d felt a spark of hope that he’d never dared kindle to a flame. It was a stubborn feeling which refused to be smothered. Despite his best efforts to be unremarkable, he’d always been a glitch in the system. Now standing in the barracks with two other Stormtrooper rejects under orders of the King of all Rejects, he felt a fire in his chest that would burn the system down.

_“Brothers! Sisters! We don’t have to fight for the First Order!”_ FN-2187’s – Finn’s – voice crackled over the emergency alert system. The troopers in the barracks were all unmasked. They were in the middle of being deployed when the broadcast started. Not a single trooper moved.

_“Our time is here! Stand up and fight back against the ones who stole us from our families! Fight back against the one who treat us like lesser beings! Don’t die for their war any longer!”_ A tear rolled hot and proud down CD’s face. His skin was on fire with pride and hope. He saw his own face and emotions reflected on many of the other’s faces. Faces that has only moments ago been lifeless and downtrodden. The faces of the faceless masses.

_“We are alive! We are people too! There are more of us than there are of them! Are we going to let them keep us in shackles?! HELL NO!”_ A few loud cheers of agreement burst out.

_“I ask you this as one of you. A Stormtrooper. A stolen child. A person. Will you fight with me to take back our identities?!”_ Even though it was clearly a recorded message, not a single mouth stayed silent. The entire barracks erupted. Howls of agreement. A chaotic mob mentality of hope. An army ready to go into battle against a common enemy.

_“If you’re with me, then you’re not alone! Look around you! You are many! You are powerful! Show the First Order what we’re really made of! Break the system once and for all and take the fight to them!”_ A wave of bodies surged to the halls, weapons at the ready. CD and his two companions lead the charge. Across the ship, troopers abandoned their posts. The entire ship was filled with a single scream of thousands. A legion of individuals all too ready to throw off their chains.

Across the ship, masks lay abandoned on the floor. They would never be worn again.

A/N: I got very emotional writing this. I redid Finn’s speech a bunch before thinking about the Kwame Ture speech in Blackkklansman. I tried to funnel that level of power and energy into Finn’s speech. The Stormtrooper analogy for child soldiers and conscripted militias hits me like a brick of feelings. I know I can never write this concept in a way which does this justice. I know my words are not enough, but I tried hard. I just wanted to give Finn and Jannah their due as characters. Their potential and the idea of a full-on Trooper revolt was too delicious not to write. We are one the pain train now kids!

~probablyajedi


	22. The Spirit's Journey Will Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything that came before. The war isn't over, but it's a start...

Poe was not a man of religion. He was a man of action. Action was something you could feel. It was a rush of adrenaline. With forces as spread out as theirs, actions counted. Every TIE he shot down was a friend saved. Every bank and maneuver he made was another moment stolen from the enemy.

Poe Dameron was not a religious man, but he was praying now. The fleet was under heavy fire. Their surprise attack was not anticipated, but the odds were not good. Several of his fellow fliers had gone out in blaze of glory. Each one another dead hero. The weight of responsibility hung heavy on his head. The chatter over the coms was a noose cinching ever tighter.

“Come one Finn buddy. We need you.” He looked to the flagship Finn and Jannah had landed on only an hour ago. Below him, Exegol looked like a barren hellscape. All around him chaos and fire were winking out the last flames of hope.

‘If this is how we go out, at least they can’t deny we went out fighting.’ BB-8 squealed, interrupting Poe’s lament.

“What is it buddy?” The droid continued its nonsense noises as the translations on his screen came out garbled.

>Incoming! Ships! Friends!<

“Are you seriously giving up right now!?” Rose’s voice cut through the chatter. Out of the fire and smoke, and entire fleet of ships jumped into view. Thousands of types from current generation models all the way back to the last war. The Falcon circled around to take charge. The ships began splitting off into squadrons, buzzing the enemy ships.

“We’ll take it from here kid.” General Calrissian’s mirth shattered Poe’s fears. Tears of relief and unadulterated joy flooded from him. They weren’t alone anymore. Their call to arms had been heard. The fight was theirs to win now. Poe banked and wove about the Finalizer’s underbelly, taking out cannons like a Naboo firecracker.

“General! The flagship is standing down!” Finn’s voice was coming in at all frequencies. Poe hollered in his cockpit.

“This is Finn of the Resistance! We’ve captured Hux and Pryde! The ship is ours! All troopers are standing by!” The coms were overwhelmed by cheers and laughter.

Far below the celebration in the skies, a massive explosion shook the planet’s surface. A blue blinding light shot into the stars. It winked out almost as quickly as it appeared.

“The hell was that!?” BB-8 struggled to come up with an answer. Poe found himself praying once again.

* * *

Rey woke with a start. Her body hurt in every possible way. Pain lanced every inch of skin. There was blood across her forehead and left arm. She tried to suck air into her chest and sit up. She was on her back, shivering against frozen rock. Her eye sight was clouded by fog and spots of light. A groan of pain, not her own, struggled to register in her muffled hearing.

“Ben?” She croaked. She mustered the ability to roll on her side and could make out Ben half pinned under rubble. All around them was the remnants of the cavern. The explosion had brought down the ceiling. There was no light, only ambient luminescence from the rocks around them. They were entombed.

“Ben!” Rey dragged herself to his side. His legs were buried. He wasn’t conscious. His chest made a sickly wheezing noise under the rubble. A sob escaped her lips.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” She collapsed, muscles spent. Her hands grasped his upper right arm. She’d only managed to craw as far as his head. His face was caked in dust and muck. He looked dead already.

“I not leaving this time. I promise. You’re not alone.” She clung to his fading warmth., hearing the rubble around them beginning to shift. No doubt the rest of the cavern was preparing to crush them both. A tear slid through the dirt on her face, stinging as it contacted various cuts. Dirt was getting into her eyes, so she closed them. She let her mind go, drifting off into a meditative state. Her impending ends was but a concept. Soon the pain would be gone. All of it would be over. At least they were together. At least they wouldn’t die alone.

_“So dramatic. Did you really think it was going to end here?”_ Rey’s eyes popped open again. Gentle blue light washed over her. Luke was crouched above her like a guardian angel.

“Master Luke.” Rey gasped. He smirked, covering her forehead with his palm. Peace ran through her battered body, washing her clean of pain. She felt herself drift off into unconsciousness. It didn’t bother her. She trusted Luke to watch over them both.

_“Are you ready?”_ Luke looked across to his companion

_“I am.”_ Leia knelt by her son cloaked in white with a veil. She waved a hand slightly and the rubble pinning Ben’s legs lifted. She gently slid his body away from the rocks. His legs were covered in dust, pants dark with blood. She rested his head in her lap, wiping his dirty hair from his forehead. She cleaned what muck she could off his face with her sleeve. His skin was waxing into death.

_“My sweet boy. You’ve suffered so much, but this is not the end.”_ He didn’t stir. She knew his future would be far from peaceful. She could feel the coming storms in the Force. Tremors through time of conflicts to come. She could foresee the pain of the life he had yet to live. Part of her entertained the idea of taking him with her. She could end the suffering here and now. She could protect him from more pain and hardship.

_“Leia.”_ Luke knelt beside her, hand on her small shoulder. A tear rolled down her face and kissed Ben’s forehead. Leia shook her head. She would not take away his choice to live. She would not deny him another chance to forge his own path. So much of his life was the will of others. Ben would be nobody’s pawn ever again. She rested her hands on either side of his face, cupping him gently.

_“May the Force be with you, my son.”_ As the pair faded away, a commotion could be heard from above. Ben stirred quietly, eyes cracking open slightly. Rocks shifted aside. Light trickled into the collapsed cavern. Voices echoed down into the depths below.

“I’ve found them!” Lando cried.

* * *

Poe was caught somewhere between horrific anxiety and unbridled joy. The was war not over, but an armistice was already being negotiated. Hux and Pryde were currently being held by the Resistance on one of their cruisers until official talks could begin. Entire fleets of Stormtroopers had united with resistance forces in what was already being called the coupe of the century. Finn and Jannah had managed to take the entire fleet within hours. The Resistance fleet now consisted of any vessel with a sympathetic crew. Organizing various strikes and encounters with First Order ships had eaten up the better part of the day. Homeworlds occupied by enemy forces were steadily being liberated. The fight was far from over, and yet it already felt like it had been won.

“General! The Falcon just entered our system!” Kaydel rushed him with a datapad. The most complicated piece of their victory was arriving in critical condition. The pair of Force users in comas were the only ones who could tell him for sure that the Emperor was dead. As the rickety Corellian freighter touched down, medics rushed to receive their patients. Poe ran to meet them, but was nearly tackled by the Wookie exiting the vessel. His vision was covered by fur and bulk, blocking Rey and Kylo Ren from view.

“Chewie! Are they awake! I need confirmation from them that the Emperor is dead!” The Wookie only growled at him before following the gurneys that were being rushed away. From what he could see, they were both is terrible shape. An oxygen mask was secured around Ben’s face. They were both the color of gray stone, covered in debris. They both looked dead already.

“He’s dead and gone.” Lando bellowed as he stepped off the ramp. Poe stared at the older man with wide eyes.

“You’re sure? He’s been dead before.” Lando nodded.

“She was talking for a few minutes while we were in hyperspace. Not awake, but muttering. She said he was dead. She said we were safe now.” Poe’s legs gave out. It was over, truly. He didn’t bother to look dignified. He sobbed with relief into his hands as Calrissian sat on a crate beside him. Fatigue had caught up with his body. They all deserved a rest.

It was night on Ajan Kloss when Finn and Jannah returned. A small squadron of their liberated people arrived with them on the shuttle Kylo Ren had stolen. Poe hadn’t moved far from the Falcon in the hours since. Seeing his friend, he couldn’t contain the urge to hug him. The two clung to each other, emotions on display. All around the base, firepits has sprung up as survivors gathered in groups to celebrate and console each other. There was drink and laughter. There were emotional cries. Everyone felt differently about the end of the war. Everyone felt slightly mad with the knowledge that they had come out on the other side of it all. They’d won, but they’d lost so much.

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked, as she loosened his grip on Poe. Jannah and the others had moved toward the firepits to give the pair privacy.

“She and Ren came back hours ago. They’re in med bay.” Finn nodded. He moved to go check on her, but Poe’s grip stopped him.

“She’s in a coma. They both are. I don’t know if they’re going to make it.” Finn’s eyes were lanced with fear.

“She can’t die.” There was an indignity to his statement. Almost as if he wouldn’t allow it to be so. Poe accompanied him to the med bay, unwilling to let his friend out of his sight. When they approached they were both taken aback by the extent of the damage. They’d been cleaned by the medics and redressed in plain tan linen clothes. Rey had superficial cuts to her cheek and forehead. Her left arm was bandaged, reminiscent of her arm wraps. There was an oxygen mask over her face and a bacta wrap around her abdomen.

Kylo Ren was far more injured. His left leg was in a brace as the attached equipment was slowly working to mend a broken bone. His face had many cuts and one of his eyes was bruised purple. A bacta wrap was around his chest and one of his arms was in a smaller brace. He’d be in pain for months. If he lived. Through the night.

“I saw an explosion from the air. It was a huge burst of light. Lando said that they were buried in rubble. If Chewie hadn’t been there they’d never have been able to lift it all off them.” Finn sat in a chair he’d pulled over to Rey. He gently laced his fingers in hers.

“You can’t die yet Rey. I haven’t forgiven you yet. If you die before I forgive you for lying to us I’ll never be able to sleep.” Poe sat beside his friend as he rambled to the girl. Finn continued to talk to Rey well into the early hours. Poe had fallen asleep leaning against the edge of her bed, listening to Finn talk at length about the liberated troopers he’d befriended. As Finn began to drift off as well, Rey’s hand squeezed Finn’s fingers.

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! I’m honestly so sad this is ending! What will I do with myself?! (Maybe update my other WIP……) Best of luck to everyone who is still reading this and May the Force be with you!

~probablyajedi


	23. The Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here folks! The end of the line....

Rey came back first. Her eyes opened half a day after Finn and Poe’s impromptu slumber party on her cot. Their reunion was one filled with tears and relief. Forgiveness flowed like wine as the trio scrambled to say all the things they thought they would never have the chance to. Rey was still weak from her injuries, but Doctor Kalonia said she was out of danger.

“You look good for someone who had a mountain fall on her.” Finn chuckled as he inspected Rey’s various cuts and purple bruises. A large splotch had developed on her chin. She cringed as she smiled, skin tight around her swollen face. Everything was fuzzy now that she was on proper pain medication. She felt like she was about to float into the sky in some Force induced meditation. Poe and Finn were seated in chains by her cot. The window of the med bay trickled in bright sunlight.

“I have a lot of people to thank for not leaving us under that mountain.” The mention Ben Solo grew a bubble of silence around them. Rey chewed her bottom lip before hissing at the split she hadn’t noticed was there. Its sting was souring her mood.

“Has he woken up yet?” Rey asked quietly. Poe and Finn shook their heads.

“Compared to you he looks ready to slip into the grave.” Finn muttered. There wasn’t malice in his words. There was only truth. Rey had heard his legs had been pinned, one clearly broken. He’s endured hours of surgery to get him stable. She recalled their time in the rubble, preparing to die.

“I left him before. I couldn’t leave him again. It never crossed my mind to try and lift the rocks. I didn’t have the strength to do it anyways. Even if I had, I wasn’t going anywhere.” Poe saw the sincerity in her tired eyes. A weary conviction that General Organa had worn often in her last days. There was something else too, something hiding behind the conviction. _Affection._

“If he wakes up, he’s supposed to stand trial for his crimes.” Poe said to nobody in particular. He could hear the hollowness in his own words. Rey picked at a loose thread in her blanket. Finn met his eyes.

“I know that nothing he’s done can ever change what he did. Who he was. How I feel can’t save him from this.” Rey’s words were heavy, sorrowful. What good was he alive if he was simply marching toward death? What good was it for her to live if he was destined to die? Where was the justice in his returning to the light only to be snuffed out? Poe felt his heart ache as he remembered the General holding her son one last time. Was he really prepared to pass judgement on Leia and Han’s son?

The shroud of death that had descended on room was lifted by the arrival of Rose Tico with a new stack of reports from further battles being fought under the Resistance banner. As Poe and Finn excused themselves, Rose took their place at Rey’s side. Rey smiled at the small woman.

“Sounds like a lot of things are going on out there.” Rey mused. Rose nodded excitedly.

“Three more systems have taken back control from First Order forces. We have more officers and big wigs in custody than our prisoner transports can handle. Some trials will be held on the worlds where the arrests were made, but a lot need extradition. The legal work is going to take decades.” Rey nodded. The galaxy was going to be tied up in knots for the next few years trying to undo all the messes this war had made. Some things may never be right again, but Rose and the others sounded committed to answering that call.

“I hear you have Hux and Pryde at the front of that line for the Hosnian System and Exegol.” Rey smirked at the thought of the red-faced pair in the dock. She tried not to think of a pale face she cared deeply for in the same position. Her slack expression must have broadcast her thoughts to Rose. She leaned her elbows on her knees, chin resting on her hands as she looked Rey over.

“You think they’ll execute _him_ , don’t you?” Rey didn’t answer, eyes starting to well. She searched for the right words to say to her friend. How could she advocate for a war criminal to someone who had suffered under his regime? How could she when every person on the base had suffered to some extent at his hands, directly or indirectly? Rose beat her to the punch, taking her hand gently in her own.

“I once told Finn that we were gonna win this war because we were not the First Order. We weren’t fighting what we hate. We were saving what we love. I still hate the First order for what they did to my family, my home world. I hate that they got away with so much for years and years. I even hate Hux and Pryde. I hate them because I know who they really are inside; twisted and evil.” Rey tried her best to look Rose in the eye as she spoke, clenching her jaw to hold back her emotions.

“I also know that without love there is no hope for any of us in this galaxy. When there’s nobody left to fight, we need love to give us purpose. We need love to heal us, otherwise we’ll just be stewing out loss.” Rey saw a tear fall on Rose’s cheek. Her necklace glinted in the morning light, eyes wide and full of hope for all the days to come. Rey wished she could feel a fraction of that hope within herself. Maybe then she could face the things she feared were coming.

“Rose. I’m the only person left who wants him to live. That wants him to be free of all of this. I don’t want you to hate me for this. I know I can never ask you to believe he has changed. I know that. I just can’t let the others throw him to the gundarks after all of this. I won’t let it end this way.” Her shoulders were shaking. Her words were more than a promise. They were the truth. Rose was quiet for a while, twiddling her pendant nervously.

“I’d like to say that I have all the answers, but that’s not true. The galaxy is going to be a different place after all this. If we to make it into something we can be proud of, we must make hard choices.” Rey nodded.

“I’ve been making nothing but hard choices for as long as I can remember. I’m so tired.” Rose took this as a sign that Rey needed more rest. Once she was alone, she reclined in her cot and took deep breaths. She closed her eyes and entered a meditative state, drifting into a sense of calm. She could feel Ben’s presence hovering not far from her. It was level and quiet, barely flickering as she focused on him. He was healing remarkably well, but his leg would take an age to mend. He’d need to walk with a brace and crutch for a few months at least. She felt a pang of hurt in her chest. A light source passed into her mental space. It was strong, pure, and warm. Its light enveloped Ben’s aura in protective energy.

“Leia?” Rey got no response, but she could tell it was her. Ben’s aura began to heal more rapidly. His consciousness flickered about in surprise at the sudden charge of power. Rey sat up, suddenly pulled out of her meditative state. She carefully moved off the cot, testing her weak limbs. Her monitor shrieked as she detached the probes from her arm and chest. Once free and sure she wasn’t going to tumble, she moved out of her room, following Ben’s presence. He was only a few rooms away. A guard was standing by the door with a weapon. Before he could stop her, she pushed him out of her way with a wave of her hand. She locked the door behind her and hurried to Ben’s side.

In person, his injuries were jarring. He had many cuts, and his skin was more bruises than anything else. His broke leg was in a bacta sleeve of shiny liquid pouches, connected to monitors. Despite the horrible state he was in, she could see the healing taking place before her eyes. His skin seemed to brighten, mending the superficial wounds. The bruises turned from purple to green and yellow rapidly. The bones would take more energy than Leia had to give. She wasn’t all powerful. Rey sat on the edge of his cot and took his hand. He stirred as the light enveloping him dissipated. His hand gripped hers as his eyes cracked open.

“Ugh, my head.” The light in the room was very dim, but still caused him to wince in pain. Every little movement make his face scrunch up as he tried in vain to find something that wasn’t injured.

“Easy. You’re in bad shape.” As his eyes adjusted, he took in Rey’s equally bad appearance and looked horrified.

“You’re one to talk. Ow-Kriff!” The nerves in his leg suddenly woke up. His monitors were going crazy, alerting the medical staff. Rey knew she didn’t have long until doctors and security arrived to remove her.

“It’s going to be okay Ben! I swear! You’re going to be fine!” The door slid open a people flooded the room. Rey was moved as gently as possible by Doctor Kalonia while nurses moved about Ben’s cot. The guard was standing by the door looking really peeved at her as she was ushered back to her room.

“They will help him with the pain, yes? He’s healing well, but he’s in pain!” Rey babbled as she was hooked back up to her machines. Kalonia assured her that they would help him however they could and reminded her about her own recovery.

“You can’t just run around right now. I don’t care if you are a Jedi. You need to heal. He will be in good hands.” Rey shook her head.

“Until they decide it’s time to execute him. Then he’ll be just another pile of bones to bury.” Rey felt a wave of panic filling her up. She was about to stand up and run again when Chewie and Lando arrived in her room.

“We heard the commotion. Is Ben awake?” Kalonia nodded before leaving. General Calrissian sat down, leaning his cane against the wall. His blue cape shone in the sunlight like a beautiful gemstone. Chewie patted Rey on the head gently, realizing that she was too injured yet for a proper hug. He howled in greeting. Rey smiled at the pair. She’d forgotten in all the chaos of her day that the pair had rescued her and Ben.

“Thank you for rescuing us. I heard that if you hadn’t dug us out, we’d have been dead.” Lando nodded, humble to a fault. Chewie made a soft noise that she understood to mean _pup_.

“Ben’s awake. He’s in pain. They made me leave his room. I don’t know if they’ll let me see him for a while.” Chewie gave a yowl of outrage at that and sat heavily on the end of her cot.

“I don’t think they can really stop you once you’re back to your old self.” Lando smirked at the emotional young woman. Rey sighed, leaning back into a pillow she’d propped up against the headboard.

“Have they discussed what they’re going to do with him? A trial?” Lando shook his head.

“It’s all too early to be decided yet. The battles are still being fought across occupied worlds. We’ve left the lower level trials in the hands of the respective systems to prosecute. The high-level ones will require Republic Tribunals. This will take a while to set up, since the old systems are in shambles. The war may be unofficially over, but it will never really be over.” Lando spoke as a man who had seen it all. He’d lived through two galactic empires. He’d played the games of powerful men before and somehow come out the other side with his life. No matter his fine clothes and swagger, he was a man who was riddled with experience and knowledge. He was a man who would give anything to keep history from repeating itself again.

“I won’t let them take him. I know he promised to surrender if he lived, but I won’t let them do it. If they take him, they’ll have to take me too.” Chewie gave an indignant noise, ready to clobber her for saying such a thing. Even Lando was stunned by her manic ramblings.

“They wouldn’t do that Rey. The counsel will deal with Ben Solo in due time. For now, you need to rest. I can assure you; nothing will happen to him. They’d have Chewie to deal with if they tried anything.” The Wookie crossed his arms with a superior grumble. Once Rey had sufficiently calmed down, the questions started again.

“The blast that collapsed the cave. That should have killed you both. I don’t even know how you survived long enough to be rescued.” Rey looked out the window at the sprawling jungle. She’d been training in that foliage only a few days ago. So much had happened since then.

“We weren’t alone in that fight with Palpatine. We were protected.” Lando got a curious look on his face as he rubbed his moustache.

“Was it Luke?” Rey was startled by such an accurate guess.

“Luke was there. He brought others to aid us. How did you know?” Lando smiled.

“He used to do things like that when we were all still young. He’d arrive in the nick of time, no explanations. Just would swoop in and save us like a ghost. He’d be all cryptic about it too, like he knew everything all the time. It was like the stars spoke through him. He was ancient on the inside. Used to scare the hell out of me. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see him again before he passed.” Rey nodded.

“He had many regrets, but I feel he is more at peace now. He was able to finish the things he left undone.” Lando laughed at Rey’s admission. Her eyebrows creased in confusion as Chewie laughed too.

“I’m sorry. You just started talking like him. I couldn’t handle it.” Rey tried not to feel offended. Force forbid she become as eccentric as look had been when she found him on Ahch-To. She managed to fall asleep after the visit and woke to the evening moonlight. As soon as she sat up the door opened again. Poe, Finn, and Rose walked in looking very serious. Rey braced for a lecture from Poe as he crossed his arms.

“Hear you’ve been trying to run around. Kalonia wants to sedate you.” Rey sighed dramatically as Finn sat on the end of her bed. Rose sat on the opposite side as Poe took the chair.

“I felt Leia’s presence in Ben’s room. I was just checking on him.” The trio exchanged looks of confusion and concern.

“The General? You felt her here?” Rose asked. Rey nodded.

“She was here in the Force. She was healing her son. Go check him if you want. He still looks like bantha crap, but he’s awake. Ask the medics about it.” Finn shook his head.

“We already heard from them. He’s awake and healing at an unnatural rate, like you said. I just wasn’t expecting it to be the General’s doing.” Rey nodded.

“Luke and Leia saved us in the rubble. They kept us alive long enough to be rescued.” Understanding came over them all. Leia was protecting her son from whatever beyond was waiting for the galaxy. It was too beautiful a gesture to be ruined by more explanation.

“There’s going to be a meeting of the counsel soon. It’s late, but it’s the only way we can get some of the captains and admirals off world on holo at the same time. We were hoping you’d join us.” Poe really did mean this as an offering. Rey wasn’t just going to stay in bed while important matters were being discussed. She nodded.

“Kalonia says you need to be off your feet, so we brought Chewie to carry you. Figured it would be more fun this way.” Finn smiled. Rey smiled back, feeling a bit reassured. Chewie’s arms were strong as he lifted her up under her legs and back. She slung an arm behind his neck to help the balance. The group left the room and moved through the camp. There were several bonfires all over as soldiers and what appeared to be liberated storm troopers mingled. The number of people talking, laughing, and sitting together was comforting. There was so little malice in the air around them. Rey felt as if the entire base had let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright! Kaydel! Let’s get this started!” Poe hollered as they gathered around the main console station. All the ranking Resistance personnel who could be gathered stood about as Kaydel pulled up the long-distance projections. Holos popped up on the console, six of them. Rey was placed close to her friends on a crate. Lando and Chewie stood close to her as well. She felt insulated now from the world around her. She felt protected. It was a nice feeling.

“This meeting is now in session. Anything that needs to be reported before we move to the main discussion?” Nobody spoke up, so Poe nodded. They moved quickly to the matter at hand.

“We’re gathered to discuss the next steps we should be taking regarding high ranking First Order prisoners. We can’t hold them indefinitely and the brigs of our big ships won’t be able to keep up with the numbers for long. We need a long-term solution for keeping locked up until the courts can get their act together.” Several people suggested just shooting them. This was shot down by others and arguments started to crop up quickly. Poe shouted for order, quieting the crowd.

“We can’t kill them without a trial. Battle is one thing. It’s messy and unpredictable. These guys were captures for a reason. We’re going to bring justice back to this galaxy. We are not them. We don’t execute without a trial!” Rey breathed carefully as the discussion moved toward new, non-killing, suggestions.

“We could requisition space for them on Delrian.” There were several nods in agreement. Delrian was a prison planet in the Inner Rim. It had been housing criminals since the days of the old republic.

“It’s still technically under First Order control right now. I don’t think they’d be willing to lock up their own guys.” Poe mused.

“Then we take control of the prison planet!” More voiced chimed in agreement. This wasn’t good. If they set a precedent of taking everything, they needed by force it could destabilize the new foundations they were trying to lay. Now was not a time to start up more chaos. Rey stood up shakily. All eyes shifted to her.

“We can’t just take the prison. We need to do this the right way. If we send an emissary to represent us, we can negotiate for the space for our prisoners. Prisons thrive on bureaucracy. If we show we can play their game, they’ll not treat us with hostility.” A few people nodded in agreement.

“Will you be taking up that job then, Jedi?” Rey shook her head.

“It can’t be me. First Order goons would shoot me before I had a chance to talk. I could maybe go in as a support to this representative, if that made us all feel better.” Rey had always tried to be more than just a blunt instrument to the Resistance. Leia had understood her need to not be the secret weapon for all occasions. It helped her maintain boundaries between herself and the Force. Others thought it was a sign of weakness.

“Then who would we send?” Poe asked. Before Rey could speak up, Chewie yowled an answer. Everyone who could speak Wookie looked shocked. Everyone who couldn’t looked confused. Lando laughed loudly and smacked a hand on his knee.

“He’s going to hate that idea!” Rey’s ears were still ringing as people began yelling. Some asking who he’d suggested. Others freaking out at the audaciousness of it.

“ _Send Ben Solo.”_

Once the meeting had been settled back down, Poe relayed the suggestion. Everyone was itching to give their opinion on the matter. Most of them were not favorable.

_“We can’t send him! He’s a prisoner too!”_

_“He’s a war criminal! He’d just escape or kill us all!”_

_“That monster is not one of us!”_

“Enough! How can you dismiss him so quickly after what he did for us already! How dare you treat him like this after he risked his life for all of us!” The silence didn’t last long. Soon enough more people began to argue about the implications of Ben Solo’s return to the light.

_“He just made a deal when he knew he was out of favor with the First Order! We can’t let one good deed overshadow what he’s done! The man is a monster!”_ Rey was about to argue back when Finn cleared his throat, taking the floor.

“I know what you’re all feeling right now. Everyone in the galaxy has in some way been affected by the First Order. Kylo Ren was a monster that we all feared. Even as a Stormtrooper, I fear his wrath. I watch him commit atrocities in Snoke’s name.” Rey felt her heart ache. She could shout all she wanted, but not at Finn. Never at Finn. Her feelings would not be used to hurt her friend.

“I was taken by the First Order and raised to be like him, a weapon. I was raised to hurt people and grind worlds under my heel. I didn’t do what I was told. I ran away. I joined you to fight against the First Order.” A few nods of approval and quiet chatter dotted the silence as Finn continued.

“I wanted to hate him when he came here. I wanted to hate Kylo Ren. I still hate him and what he did to me. I just can’t hate the man under the mask though. I was a man under a mask too. I was a weapon too. I could have turned into something just as evil as him if it hadn’t been for all of you. You gave me something that was worth fighting for. You gave me purpose, an identity.” He looked to Rey directly and put a hand on her shoulder.

“State your case Rey. Tell us why we should trust him. He deserves at least that much.” Rey nodded. Her heart was filled with her friend’s trust.

“Ben Solo is more than the sum of his past actions. He does not deny the things he’s done. He was willing to die on Exegol to rectify them. He saved my life more than once. On the Supremacy he killed Snoke to save me. He warned me about Palpatine’s plans on the Finalizer. He’s fought at my side. I trust him completely. So did Leia.” She let that hang in the air. Another voice popped up.

“Leia was his mother. She couldn’t be objective. She was willing to take him back even after he killed her husband.” At this, Rey felt fire in her belly.

“Of course, she would! Not just because she was his mother! She did it because that is real love! Love is what proves who we really are! Not all mothers know real love! Mine didn’t! I was abandoned by mine to rot in a stinking desert! Real mothers are like Leia! They love unconditionally! They trust their hearts to make the right calls! They are stronger than kyber! Leia would give anyone a chance if her heart told her it was the right thing to do!” That shut everyone up properly. Rose had tears in her eyes as she shifted to take the floor.

“Rey, if we declared him as an emissary, we’d have to first pardon him for his crimes. Even if we wanted to do that, it would still look bad.” Rose’s words were quiet, but true. Rey nodded.

“Then don’t pardon him. Make him earn your trust. Let me to keep an eye on him during this mission of peace. Let us prove to everyone that he is worthy of consideration. Our next steps to restore the Republic must show our commitment to a better way.”

_‘It’s what Leia would have done.’_ The unspoken statement hovered above them all. The meeting recessed for a few minutes to calm everyone down. Rey sat heavily leaning on Chewie, who wrapped her in his furry arm.

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Poe sighed, running his hands through his hair. Finn nudged his boot against Rey’s. They shared a tired smile. The group stayed in their tight circle, enjoying the clear night sky above them.

“Nothing ever is.” Rey muttered back. Lando got up to check on Ben. He said not to wait for him if the meeting started up again. When it resumed, many of the vocal members were troublingly quiet.

“Shall we cast a vote or put a pin in this discussion until further notice?” Poe let the question hang as nobody attempted to speak up. It was Finn who made the call.

“Let’s pin it until later. We have more immediate concerns now than a single person in our custody. If you don’t trust Rey to keep track of him, I can assure you, I won’t be letting him wander off.” He patted the holstered blaster on his hip for emphasis. It was meant to sound like a threat, but Rey could tell it was empty. The rest of the meeting was spent drafting a mission plan for Delrian. The immediate prisoner problem took precedent. Rey returned to her room to rest once the meeting was adjourned. Her energy was totally sapped by the emotional discussion.

Alone at last, she was near sleep when she felt the bond fizzle into bring. It was much more strained than usual. As she lay on her cot, totally depleted, she sighed and rolled over to face Ben. He was startlingly close, planted in her cot as if he had been there all along. He hissed as she clumsily rolled into his side.

“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting you.” His eyes were shut, but he nodded.

“I won’t complain. The pain lets me know what’s still alive.” Rey nestled in close to his warmth, gingerly wrapping an arm across his prone chest. He smelled of sterile soap and medication. She knew she smelled the same. Ben didn’t stir and she thought he was asleep again until he spoke.

“I overheard the guards changing shift. They’re discussing whether or not to execute me.” Rey didn’t answer, simply tucking her face into the side of his shoulder.

“Don’t protect me Rey.” She sat up, staring down at him in shock.

“Like hell I won’t!” Ben’s eyes creaked open, tired as never before.

“I won’t fight my fate. I have to face what’s coming to me.” Rey wanted to throttle him.

“You think your life doesn’t matter, but it does! I fought to save you! Han, Leia, Luke! They all fought for you to survive this war! You don’t get to just throw that all away!” Hot angry tears fell from her face. Ben lifted his hand to wipe them away.

“I’m not throwing it away. I’m just done running from the consequences of my choices. No matter my mental state, I am guilty of horrible atrocities. I am not a good man Rey. I won’t drag you down with me. If they condemn me, I don’t want you to save me.” Rey collapsed on his chest, hearing him cringe as his nerves began to bite. She hoped he was in terrible pain for saying such things.

“Did you ever stop to consider that I can’t do this without you? The tether that binds you to me is so strong now, if it were to be cut, I would go mad! The loss I feel for your family is nothing to what I would feel if you were gone.” Rey imagined the void in her soul that would exist if Ben died. It was a horrible sucking hole with its own event horizon. A black hole within herself where Ben Solo belonged. If he was gone the pain of the void would crush her completely. She remembered the void which her parents left behind. It never healed. Even now it hurt like a fresh wound. A knife in her back that was never pulled out. Ben Solo’s death was unimaginable. Her imagined pain was so profound that it leached into Ben’s own consciousness. The feeling too profound for words. His face creased in horror at the depths of despair she was feeling at his imagined demise. He held her tight, no longer feeling his own bodily pain.

“No one is ever really gone. Even death cannot separate us from our bonds. I am with you always.” Rey sobbed ash she listened to his heartbeat. She cried herself to sleep in his arms. The bond closed long after Ben too fell asleep.

* * *

It was several more weeks before Rey was cleared from the med bay. She was walking around on her own with few lingering injuries. She was weak from the inactivity but determined to get back to her old self. She spent hours repairing engines and droids to help lighten the workloads of those around her. When she wasn’t in meetings or working on machines, she was visiting Ben. Chewie spent an inordinate amount of time with him, to the point of the guard on his room being dismissed entirely. Nobody could rival a Wookie as far as protection was concerned. Ben and Rey decided to avoid the topic of his impending demise. It caused them a shared pain which neither was willing to face until it was impossible to ignore.

“Doctor Kalonia says I can be released tomorrow. I’ll still need the brace and crutch, but otherwise I am no longer dying.” The bacta sleeve had done its job mending his bones. The brace was simply to keep as much pressure off it as possible until his atrophied muscles regained their strength. Walking around would improve that issue soon enough. Rey smiled, taking his hand.

“That’s good to hear. Maybe Rose can get you on the duty roster to start pulling your own weight around here.” Ben smiled at the thought.

“I’m sure they can find something for me to do around here, as long as Dameron doesn’t suspect me of sabotage and the like.” As if summoned, Poe entered the room with Finn in tow. Rey felt a twinge of anxiety which she couldn’t entirely place as her own. Chewie eyed the pair with suspicion.

“We heard you’re being released.” Poe said, crossing his arms. Rey knew he was going to be talking business by his posture. Finn mirrored his position, clearly backing whatever Poe had to say. Rey held her breath.

“Yes. I’ll be less of a burden on you all by tomorrow.” Ben stated flatly.

“Good. People were starting to gripe about you lounging around in here for so long. We need all the bodies we can throw at the duty roster and mission board.” Rey perked up at that. Putting Ben to work meant him not being held in custody. Not being held in custody meant he wasn’t being treated totally like a prisoner.

“Does this mean he’ll be working with the Resistance?” Rey asked, unable to hide her hopeful tone. Finn and Poe shared a sideways glance.

“There was a meeting to pick up the discussion on what to do with you.” Rey felt a sudden pang of outrage.

“I wasn’t at that meeting!” Finn put up his hands in a placating manner.

“We know. That was on purpose. We felt you were too close to the issue. It was for the best that we discuss the issue objectively.” Rey clamped her jaw down to keep any more outburst in. Her face refused to look as calm as she was attempting to be. Ben squeezed her hand, encouraging her to settle down. She sighed and nodded for them to continue.

“The counsel has tentatively agreed to let you accompany him to Delrian to negotiate for prisoner transfers. If he can get them to agree then we’ll drop any form of the death penalty in his trial.” Rey tried not to look too pleased. There would still be a trial in the future. No doubt it would be ugly and painful. Despite that, the confirmation of Ben not being executed lifted an oppressive weight off her chest. She looked to Ben. He betrayed no outward expressions of relief, but she could feel his soul lighten significantly.

“I agree to these terms.” Ben said evenly. Chewie yowled happily, hugging the men almost violently.

“Chewie! Crushing us!” Finn yelled as Poe laughed. Rey couldn’t hold the joy any longer. She leapt on Ben’s cot hugged him. He patted her back with his right arm, smiling into her hair. Once the minor celebration was over Poe straightened his rumpled appearance. Finn was still being held captive under Chewie’s hairy arms.

“If the Kalonia allows it, there is going to be a memorial tonight. The entire base is taking the night off. It’s a mix of a wake and a celebration. You’re both welcome to join us.” Rey liked the idea of a gathering but felt Ben tense under her arms. He looked nervous.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” She whispered to him. He looked into her eyes and found a measure of bravery.

“No. I need to do this.” Rey nodded, turning to her friends.

“We’ll be there.”

* * *

The memorial was a mixed bag of emotions and practices. Groups of Resistance members had built various displays at the center of camp. There were holo pucks with images of fallen friends and family members. There were colorful piles of tokens and art. Rey and Ben waited until night had fallen to join the gathering, to not draw too much attention. Kalonia had managed to find Ben a set of Resistance fatigues which were in his size. He looked almost inconspicuous, were it not for the crutch and his height. Rey led him through the various displays. A few eyes stared at the pair, but soon drifted back to their own business of mourning. At the center of the gathering was a massive unlit bonfire. Upon the pile of branches and kindling were personal effects of hundreds of fallen friends. Thousands had died in space battles or on foreign worlds. In this way, at least there would be a funeral of sorts.

As they approached the massive pile, Rey gasped. At the base of the pile were three beautiful rendering of Leia Organa, Han Solo, and Luke Skywalker on wood panels. They had been painted with great care and attention to detail. Ben froze, standing before the effigies of his family.

“I hope I did them justice.” They turned to see Maz Kanata seated on a crate. Rey nodded to the pirate queen.

“They’re beautiful.” All three heroes had dies without leaving behind mortal remains. With nothing to bury or burn, the images would have to do. Chewie joined them, placing a hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben needed a spot to sit, unable to take it all in. Rey and Chewie moved another crate to allow him to sit next to Maz. Lando soon joined them as well, dressed in all the splendor he was know for. He placed a medium-sized durasteel box at Ben’s feet.

“Open it when you’re ready.” He smirked before moving to speak with Jannah, who was nearby. Rey looked at the box curiously, feeling a dark aura to it. Ben knew what was stored within. He took a deep breath before lifting the lid. Inside was the mask which he had trapped himself in for years. It stared back at him like a hollow skull. The cool metal and red lines carried only the whispers of his past. Rey looked to his face with worry but found nothing but calm in his face.

Poe and Finn appeared soon after, baring lit torches. Rose and Kaydel handed unlit ones to anyone who needed them. As Poe and Finn passed their flames around the gathering, Rey took up a torch of her own from her friends. A sea of bright light filled the area as they collectively lit the bonfire. The smaller private displays were lit as the main one began to flicker and roar. The items on the fire popped and sizzled as they wicked into embers. A warmth washed over everyone as a star grew before them on the jungle floor. Ben stood as the images of the Skywalker-Solos turned to kindling. He held the mask of his former self without ceremony before tossing it into the depths of the fire. It rolled within the blaze before settling in the middle and shattering to pieces. He didn’t look as it turned to molten bits. He would not dwell any longer.

Rey, Ben, and Chewie sat in a huddle as the fire continued to blaze. Once the fires had burned for some time, the sad atmosphere began to break up into more of a celebration. Music began to trickle into the area as food and laughter ushered its way in. Rey looked down to shake the spots from her vision and found the open box at their feet. It wasn’t empty.

“Ben.” She nudged him out of his peaceful state as she knelt to inspect the hidden contents within. At the bottom, hidden by the mask earlier, were Han’s dice and a familiar pair of rings. The shining bits of jewelry had been on Leia’s hand the last time they’d seen her. Rey gently handed them to Ben, who took the small items in a shaky hand. He swallowed as tears welled in his eyes. He clenched them in his fist before bursting completely into a sob. She and Chewie held him as the fire washed over them in comforting warmth.

Later into the evening, Finn, Poe, and Rose joined the group. There was time enough for laughter and peace once again. The future is fickle, never knowing if it will bring joy or misery. Life is not filled with absolutes. Rey knew that anything could be awaiting them tomorrow. Still, in this moment surrounded by the people she loved most, she was willing to believe that their future was filled with hope. So long as she was at Ben’s side, she knew in her bones that the balance would be maintained. So long as this was true, the galaxy would be at peace.

Beyond the visible spectrum, a gentle pair of silhouettes looked on at the gathering. Luke put his arm around his sister’s shoulder as they watched echoes of their own past. They too had seen triumph and loss. They knew this singular feeling of peace at the end of a horrible conflict. Their time was done, but the fruits of their labors lived on in the young people of the Resistance. As they faded into the Force once again, Luke passed a singular farewell to his student and nephew.

_‘May the Force Be with you, always.’_

A/N: Dear Readers,

We’ve finally arrived at the place I intended from the very beginning. This is an image which I carried in my mind long before the fiasco of TROS. The bittersweet celebration and farewell is a scene which I wanted desperately to write. The journey to get here has been hard as a writer and fan. I have gone through a huge journey internally to get to this chapter. I promised my friend that I would finish this today, which is why the chapter is so damn long. It’s 12 pages! A new record for me!

I want to thank everyone for putting up with my emotional breakdowns, crazy rants, and overall manic behavior since quarantine started. I’ve got so much more to work on personally before I can ever really be okay again. I just needed to end this story in the right way. I needed it to be something hopeful and deserved. I know I will need more time to heal emotionally, but I owed it to myself and to you to finish what I started in a meaningful way.

I’ll be moving on to my other story I started, _If Indeed She Even Sleeps_. It is a much less emotionally taxing project and I hope to get on a schedule for it. Have a safe and joyful holiday season. I hope that the new year brings us all a bit of peace.

~probablyajedi


End file.
